Amor Virtual
by Kishu Arashi
Summary: UA-Correntes são passadas para várias pessoas.Algumas não fazemos idéia de quem são.Mas e se,devido a uma dessas correntes, um sentimento muito forte invadisse dois corações que nunca haviam tido conhecimento sobre o conceito d amar?cap 14(finalmente) on!
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo 1  
  
Sentou-se na frente do computador, e tratou de liga-lo.Tinha de terminar aquela porcaria de trabalho novamente.E para o dia seguinte.Seu grupo sempre deixava tudo por sua conta.Isso já estava irritando.  
-Droga...Mas que belos amigos eu tenho!-Resmunga, enquanto espera a inicialização completa do computador.-Ai...Mas que demora...Anda logo computador!Uff...-Levanta-se bruscamente da cadeira.Aquele realmente não era seu dia.  
A garota, que no momento cursava o primeiro colegial, abre a porta do quarto, e desce as escadas, indo em direção à cozinha.  
-Mana?Ainda ta acordada?  
-Eu é que pergunto!Era pra você estar dormindo faz tempo Souta!  
-É que...  
-Já pro seu quarto!Se a mamãe descobre que uma hora da manhã , você ainda estava acordado...  
-Mas...  
-Nem mas, nem meio mas!Já pro quarto, anda!!  
-Mas...  
-Eu já disse!Sobe agora!  
-Uff...Ta bom...  
-E trate de dormir!  
-Tá!-Diz o Menino, enquanto seguia em direção às escadas.-Tá bom, sua chata...-Sussurra.  
-Eu ouvi isso, seu pirralho!  
-Desculpa!!-Diz, correndo para seu quarto, com medo que sua irmã o esganasse.Era perigoso mexer com ela quando esta se encontrava de mau- humor.E naquele dia, certamente, ela estava de muito, mas muito mau-humor.  
Kagome pega um copo d'água e retorna para seu quarto.  
  
~*~  
  
*4:58 am*  
  
-Ufa!Finalmente terminei essa porcaria.-Ela olha para o relógio.-Ai...Não vai dar para dormir só esse tempinho...Daqui uma hora vou ter que acordar mesmo...Hm...Quem sabe se eu...-Ela olha novamente para a tela à sua frente.Clica num ícone, e ela pode ouvir um barulhinho meio irritante(eu acho muito irritante...¬¬) .Logo, estava conectada à um dos mais maravilhosos avanços tecnológicos.A Internet...(vocês perceberam como eu 'idolatro' a internet, né?^^') Kagome clica num 'e' azul e digita rapidamente um endereço de hp, carregando um site de busca. -Hm...Deixa eu ver...O que eu posso pesquisar...Acho que vou entrar no meu e-mail... Ela clica novamente no 'e' e digita o endereço em que ela tinha feito seu e- mail(não vou dizer qual é, pq eu não sei...^^'Talvez seja o Hotmail, né?Tem tantas Kagomes por aí...^^'), esquecendo-se totalmente do site de busca que ela havia aberto anteriormente. Ela digita seu nome de usuário e sua senha no login ( e obviamente clica em 'Enter'...¬¬).Aparece a seguinte mensagem na página que acabara de ser carregada: 'Você possui 20 mensagens não lidas.' -Nossa...Há quanto tempo eu não entro na minha caixa de entrada?Deve fazer mais de um século... Ela clica no item 'caixa de entrada', e, ao ser carregada, na página aparecem vários e-mails que ela não havia lido.Dentre eles, havia um que chamara sua atenção...Afinal, era de uma pessoa que ela nunca havia ouvido falar.Ela clica nesse e-mail. Na página carregada, era possível ver o e-mail da pessoa que havia lhe mandado tal mensagem, o destinatário(tinha um monte de pessoas no destinatário) e o assunto da mensagem.Kagome começou a lê-la.  
  
*  
  
-Uff...No final, era só mais uma daquelas correntes idiotas...Será que esse pessoal não se cansa de enviar correntes e mais correntes?-Ela clica em 'Responder à Todos', e logo em seguida em 'Enviar'.Entretanto, retornou à mensagem, após o aviso de 'sua mensagem foi enviada com sucesso', e clicou em responder.Começou a escrever.  
  
'Olá. Me perde, mas eu não me lembro de onde exatamente eu te conheço.Poderia por favor me informar?É sério, não me lembro mesmo.(é que havia perdido minha conta fazia algum tempo, e conseqüentemente, perdi todos os meus contatos). Grata.'  
  
Uma mensagem curta, entretanto, suficiente para um desconhecido.Clicou em 'Enviar', e esperou até a mensagem de que 'sua mensagem foi enviada com sucesso'. Foi aí que se lembrou do site de busca que havia aberto anteriormente, e digitou algumas palavras-chave(que eu não digo quais são, pq também não sei...) lá.  
  
*  
  
*5:32 am*  
  
-Ai ai...Que demora...Por quê o tempo é tão lerdo...?Não tem mais nada pra fazer... Daí, surgiu a seguinte mensagem em sua caixa de entrada: 'Você tem uma mensagem não lida'. Kagome resolveu ver o que era.Mas, já imaginava.Provavelmente, mais uma daquelas malditas correntes.(e bota maldita nisso! Como enche o saco, né?)  
  
'De:hanyouinuyasha@hotmail.com(olha o que eu fui inventar...¬¬) Assunto:RE:Vc...'  
  
"Nossa...Como esse cara é rápido..."-Pensa.  
A colegial abre a mensagem.Nela, estava escrito o seguinte:  
  
'Olá.  
Também não sei exatamente de onde nos conhecemos...Na verdade, acho que eu não te conheço...  
É que eu recebi a corrente e simplesmente cliquei em 'Responder à Todos'...Me perdoe.'  
  
-Hi!Então foi isso...-A garota clica em 'Responder', e imediatamente se põe a escrever.  
  
' Hi!Então é isso...  
Não se preocupe, pois eu também costumo fazer isso...(clicar em responder à todos direto)Mas isso é que eu chamo de 'jeito estranho de se conhecer uma pessoa', não é?  
Bom, mas, deixemos isso no passado certo?  
Um abraço.'  
  
E clicou em 'Enviar'.  
Poucos minutos depois, recebeu uma resposta.  
  
'Pois é...Agora tudo faz sentido...  
Obrigado pela compreensão, então!  
Háhá!Eu concordo...Mas acho que existem jeitos mais estranhos, não acha?  
Bom, deixa pra lá...Você tem ICQ ou MSN?  
Outro abraço p/ vc'  
  
A jovem pôs-se novamente a digitar uma mensagem.  
  
' ^^  
Hm...Jeitos mais estranhos?Tem certeza? Eu não...É...Quem sabe...?^^  
Tenho sim^^Vou te adicionar aos meus contatos, ok?  
Beijo'  
  
~*~  
  
Não muito longe dali, outra pessoa fazia a mesma coisa. Mandava um e- mail, esperava, lia e mandava novamente. Era um hanyou.  
-Nossa...Essa menina é meio lerda para escrever ou é impressão minha?  
  
*Você recebeu uma nova mensagem de higurashi-chan@zipmail.com*  
  
-Uff...Finalmente...- Ele clica em 'Caixa de entrada', e logo em seguida na mensagem cujo o assunto era 'RE:vc...' ' ^^  
Hm...Jeitos mais estranhos? Tem certeza? Eu não acho...É...Quem sabe...?^^  
Tenho sim^^Vou te adicionar aos meus contatos, ok?  
Beijo.'  
  
Ele automaticamente clica em 'Responder' e se põe novamente a digitar.  
  
' Mas existem sim! Tipo, meu irmão conheceu a atual namorada dele por causa de algum engraçadinho que resolveu ficar passando trotes...Daí, eles começaram a se falar todos os dias e depois de um tempo descobriram que eles estudavam na mesma escola, só que ela era mais nova...Uns dois anos mais nova, por aí...E isso já aconteceu fazem uns 4 anos, e eles estão bem firmes...  
Hm...Tudo bem...  
...Vem cá...Como é o seu nome? Quantos anos você tem? Como você é? Eu estou fazendo muitas perguntas?  
Outro!'  
  
Após digitar tal mensagem, clica em 'Enviar'.  
  
~*~  
  
A colegial, que acabara de ler a mensagem, começava a escrever.  
  
' Nossa... É verdade...O que não acontece, né? É impressionante...E eles estão firmes até agora?! O . O'  
Meu nome é Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. Tenho 15 anos, e estudo no primeiro colegial. Como eu sou...? HORRÍVEL!!(pelo menos, eu acho...) Sou uma anã de 1, 57 metro. Tenho cabelos preto – azulados e olhos azul- acinzentados. E você? Qual seu nome? Quantos anos? Como você é?  
Beijo! ps:Não se preocupe, você não fez perguntas demais.'  
  
~*~  
  
O hanyou pareceu preocupado com a pergunta 'como você é'. O que ele diria a ela? Que ele era alto, 1,75 metro, tinha cabelos cor de prata e olhos âmbar, que tinha garras e caninos afiados, por ser um hanyou? Ou era melhor não? Aquela era a primeira pessoa que não 'enjoou' de conversar com ele por tanto tempo...Tinha medo que, se ele dissesse aquilo, ela parasse de lhe mandar e-mails.  
  
' É! Eles estão noivos agora...Ele está cursando o último ano de Direito, e ela, eu não lembro... Hm...Meu nome é Inu-Yasha. Tenho 17 anos e curso o terceiro colegial. Agora...Como eu sou...? mesma coisa que você se acha...Horrível...Bem,- Ele resolveu dizer a verdade a respeito dele mesmo.- Sou meio alto, 1,75 metro, tenho cabelos cor de prata e olhos cor de âmbar, tenho garras e caninos afiados, por ser um hanyou. E aí? Me achou estranho?'  
  
Enviou a mensagem, e rapidamente, uma resposta veio.  
  
'Uau! Que legal! Viu? Então esse trote serviu para alguma coisa, né? Nossa...Você deve ser muito lindo! Como pode se achar horrível?! Isso é um pecado, ouviu? hehe! É claro que não te achei estranho! Por quê pergunta?!Tipo, só achei meio difícil de acreditar quando você disse que era um hanyou, mas eu acredito sim! Você deve ser muito perseguido pelas garotas da sua classe, não é? Olha, eu quero te conhecer, ouviu? Beijo!'  
  
Começou a digitar novamente.  
  
'Pois é...Serviu para ele largar de meu pé...Na verdade, ele é meu meio- irmão...É um youkai completo...Mas, deixa 'a coisa' pra lá... Hm...Você me deixou envergonhado agora...Mas você também deve ser maravilhosa! Aposto que já recebeu várias cartas e declarações, não é?...Já eu, sempre fui um 'excluído', pelo fato de eu ser um hanyou...Por isso fiquei receoso de dizer isso para você...E as únicas cartas que eu recebo, são contas para pagar... Com certeza, vamos marcar um dia!'  
  
Algum tempo depois, recebeu uma resposta.  
  
' Hm..Então acho que sou mais ou menos como você...Sempre fui meio 'excluída'...Talvez por causa de minha timidez, ou porque eu sou horrível mesmo...Eu também só recebo contas ^^' Mas...Já me acostumei...Hi, hi! Sabe, eu nunca tinha falado com nada que não fosse humano antes...A não ser é claro com meu despertador, com meu gato, meus bichinhos de pelúcia, com a televisão, com o computador(principalmente), com meu irmão, com a minha geladeira...Ops!É melhor eu deixar para lá, né?'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome esperou alguns minutos e uma resposta veio.  
  
' Hm...Então acho que somos parecidos...Na verdade, meu irmão diz que sou 'excluído' porque sou muito irritadinho...Mas eu não estou nem aí! Ei...Espera aí...Seu irmão?!Ele é algum ser sobrenatural?  
  
~*~  
  
Algum tempinho depois, Inu-Yasha recebera um novo e-mail de Kagome.  
  
' Hehe!Seu irmão é mais velho que você, né? Ah! É mesmo! Você já disse que ele estava na faculdade...Me desculpe, minha memória é péssima!  
Não...Meu irmão é humano...Só que mais parece um monstrinho de tão pentelho que é!Ele está na terceira série...Já era para ser um pouco responsável, não acha?...Mas ele consegue fazer um estrago que 100 youkais não conseguiriam, isso, você pode apostar!  
Vc ta on line no msn agora?'  
  
Ele anota o número e começa a digitar...  
  
' Nossa...Deve ser muito pentelho então...^^'  
Hm...Não...É que tem um monte de gente que tirou o dia para me encher o saco...Vc ta on line?'  
Alguns segundos depois, Inu-Yasha recebeu uma resposta.  
  
'tb naum estou no msn agora...sei lá, essa hora da noite, naum tem ninguém, hehe...  
Agora eu tenho que ir.Daqui a pouco, tenho que ir para a escola!  
A gente se vê no msn!Vc vai entrar, neh?Tou t esperando lah!'  
  
Inu-Yasha simplesmente leu o e-mail e fechou o site, desligando o computador logo em seguida.  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Hao minna-san.  
Esta é a primeira Fic que posto aqui no fanfiction.net...Tenho uma fic no site www.inuyashasugoi.z6.com.br , de título Every Heart.Peço para que leiam, por favor.  
E espero reviews!!Please!!  
Bem...Não sei se vocês vão aprovar essa fic, mas espero que ao menos deixem reviews dizendo que a Fic está uma porcaria e que é para eu desistir, pois minha carreira como escritora não daria muito certo...Ficaria meio desanimada, mas ao menos saberia que alguém leu a fic(e achou horrível...XD) É isso...Kisu minna-saaaan!! 


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo 2  
  
-K-chaaaaaaan!!!  
-Ah!Oi Sango-chan...  
-Nossa...Você está com cara de quem varou a noite...É por causa do trabalho?  
-É...Não dormi a noite inteira...só fui terminar esse maldito trabalho umas 5 horas...Mas daí, eu não estava mais com sono, e entrei na Internet...^^`  
-E VOCÊ NÃO DORMIU A NOITE INTEIRA?!TÁ MALUCA MENINA?!  
-É...Pois é...é que eu fiquei conversando com um garoto pela internet, e quando sei por mim, já estava na hora de me arrumar para vir para o colégio!  
-Hm...Que garoto é esse, heim?Mas...Estava conversando com ele pelo ICQ ou pelo MSN(tinha que por o MSN, né?)?  
-Ah, foi por e-mail mesmo!Mas hoje vou ver se ele ta on line no MSN...  
-??E como é que um descobriu o e-mail do outro?  
-Ah, é uma coisa meio estranha...Mas...  
  
*BLEM, BLOM*(minna...Não liguem para a idiotice que foi isso, ok?É que foi a onomatopéia mais... 'Parecida' que eu achei^^")  
  
-Mas eu te conto no intervalo, porque o sinal acabou de bater, ok?  
-Certo...Mas eu quero saber detalhes, ouviu?  
-Detalhes de quê?Eu nem conheço o cara!  
-Hm...Sei...  
-É verdade Sango-chan!Eu só falei ONTEM com ele!  
-Tá, eu já entendi!Vamos logo, porque senão aquela professora chata de Matemática vai ferrar a gente!  
-Ah não!A primeira aula é de matemática?!  
-É...Infelizmente...  
-Então vamos logo!Eu não quero ficar do lado de fora da sala por causa daquela... 'coisa'!-Disse, pegando o braço da amiga e saindo correndo em direção ao prédio central, onde ficavam as salas de aula.  
  
***  
  
-Inu-Yasha!O que aconteceu com você, cara?!  
-Hã?Ah!Você tava aí, Miroku?  
-Uff...Eu te avisei para não ficar na frente da tela do computador por muito tempo...Quem mandou não me dar ouvidos?  
-É, né?Que bom ouvir isso de VOCÊ.  
-Eu queria te avisar quando te falei.Eu disse aquilo por experiência.  
-É, e eu acabei de descobrir isso.  
-Hm...Inu-Yasha...O que tá acontecendo com você...?  
-Por quê?  
-Não está tão mau-humorado como nos outros dias...Nem me mandou para 'aquele lugar' ainda!  
-Ah Miroku!Vai se ferrar!  
-Nossa...Você com certeza não está passando bem...Disse 'Vai se ferrar' ao invés de me mandar tomar 'naquele lugar'...Fala aí, o que fez você ficar tão calminho?Foi uma garota, hein?  
-Uff...Será que você só pensa em garotas, heim Miroku?  
-Se não foi uma garota, o que foi então?  
-Hm...Dessa vez, foi uma garota sim.  
-Ahá!!!Eu sabia!!!É por isso que você ta todo 'dãh' hoje!Ta apaixonado, né?  
-Ah, pare de falar besteiras seu bonzo idiota!  
-Olha aqui, Inu-Yasha.Sabe muito bem que não gosto que me chame assim.E se é para me chamar de 'algo' do tipo, chame-me com mais educação.De MONGE pelo menos.  
-Bah!É a mesma coisa.  
-Então não me chame mais de bonzo, porque sabe que eu não sou.  
-Que seja.  
-Tá, mas que conta.Quem é essa garota?  
-Hm...Eu não conheço ela...Só falei ontem com ela pela internet...  
-Ah, é?Então quer dizer que se apaixonou por uma garota que você nunca viu na vida?Ai, que idiota...  
-O que disse?  
-Nada, nadinha!-Disse, recuando, ao ver o olhar fuzilante de Inu- Yasha.  
  
*BLEM BLOM*  
  
-Se salvou por pouco, Inu-Yasha.  
-Ah é?E posso saber do que?Afinal, era você que estava prestes a ser retalhado...  
-Mas depois vai ter que me contar TUDO sobre essa garota...  
-Há há!Como se eu soubesse alguma coisa sobre ela!  
-E não sabe?Como você pode se apaixonar por uma garota que não sabe nem como é?  
-Tá, eu sei como ela é.  
-Então me conta!  
-Senhor Saotome e senhor Takeyama.Retirem-se da sala de aula por favor.  
*BOING!*  
-VIU O QUE FEZ, MIROKU?!  
-Senhor Saotome, não é legal bater nos colegas de classe.Vá para a diretoria, por favor.  
-Dorga...-Inu-Yasha saiu da sala de aula resmungando, puxando Miroku.Nem ferrando que ele iria para a sala da diretora...Kojima Kaede, era a diretora do colégio Sangoku Jidai...Era muito brava, e não aceitava piadinhas, era muito rígida, perfeccionista e impaciente.Uma pessoa não muito sociável...  
-"Não é legal bater nos colegas de classe.Vá para a diretoria, por favor."-Inu-Yasha ficava a imitar a professora de Geografia.-Quem ela pensa que é pra me mandar para a diretoria, e falar comigo como se eu fosse uma criança?  
-Talvez o sonho dela fosse ser professora do jardim de infância.  
-Bah!  
-Tá.Você não vai para a BSD*, né?(*BSD=Bruxa da Sala do Diretor)  
-Claro que não! Não sou louco!A BSD pode me expulsar se eu for pra lá!  
-Tá.Então me conta.  
-Contar o que?  
-Me conta como é a garota que você falou ontem na net!  
-Hm...Pelo que me lembro que ela se descreveu, ela está no 1º colegial, tem cabelos preto-azulados e olhos azul-acinzentados.  
-Então ela deve ser linda.  
-É.Deve ser...Mas ela disse que sempre foi meio excluída...  
-Heh!Se ela estudasse aqui, ela seria uma das mais paqueradas do colégio...Que nem você, né, Inu-Yasha?  
-Eu?Ah Miroku!Conta outra, vá!Eu sou o mais excluído da escola!  
-Claro!E eu sou o papai Noel!  
-Feh!Vai à m... Miroku!  
-Aê!!Voltou ao humor normal!  
-Feh!  
-O que estão fazendo aqui, fora da sala de aula?  
-Ah!Sango-sama!  
-Olá Takeyama-sempai...  
-Olá Tanemura.  
-Olá Saotome-sampai!  
-Nossa, que mudança de humor, heim?  
-Bah!Fica na sua, sempai!  
-Hm...O que está acontecendo com todos hoje?  
-Sango-chan, o que houve?  
-Hm?-A garota denominada Sango, se vira para encarar a garota.-Ah!K- chan!Nada, eu só estava falando com os sempai.  
Kagome faz uma pequena reverência.  
-Me perdoem então por atrapalhar a conversa, entretanto, Sango-chan precisa realmente rertonar para a aula.Ela é representante de classe, e o professor me disse para ver se ela ainda estava no banheiro, pois ela estava demorando demais...  
-Tah K-chan, não precisa explicar para eles com detalhes.Vamos logo.  
Kagome fez novamente uma pequena reverência.  
-Me perdoem mais uma vez por ter interrompido a conversa.Até algum dia.-Dizendo isso, Kagome e Sango vão embora.  
-Hm...Cabelos preto-azulados, olhos azuis acinzentados...Essa amiga da Sango não lembra um pouco a tal Kagome que conversou com você ontem?  
-É verdade...Mas seria muita coincidência se fosse ela...  
-O que fazem fora da sala de aula?  
-Ah professora, é que a professora de Geografia expulsou a gente da sala...  
-Pois podem voltar pois a segunda aula já começou...E eu não quero ver meus dois melhores alunos fora de aula.  
-Obrigado professora.  
Dito isso, Inu-Yasha e Miroku entram na sala.  
*  
-Quem eram aqueles?  
-Eles estudam no terceiro colegial...Hm...Um deles, Saotome-sempai, eu não conheço muito bem...Mas, eu sei que ele tem bolsa de estudos de 100% desde a 5ª série, e sempre foi o primeiro colocado nos exames gerais...  
-Nossa...  
-Já o outro...  
-'Já o outro...'?Kagome fez um gesto, como se pedisse para Sango prosseguir.  
-Já o outro é um tremendo mulherengo, hentai, e acima de tudo é um tremendo puxa-saco da maioria dos professores, em especial, da professora de Matemática.  
-Eca!!Aquela chata?!  
-É...Isso mesmo...A Kagura...  
-Ugh!Como ele consegue ser puxa-saco daquela coisa?  
  
-É o que eu também queria saber...  
-E esse é o tal Takeyama-sempai?  
-Isso.Takeyama Miroku.3º colegial do Colégio Shikon no Tama...Um dos únicos colégios que aceita youkais e humanos como estudantes e professores...17 anos e até hoje sem namorada apesar das constantes cantadas para cima...Das mesmas garotas...  
-Nossa...Como você sabe 'tudo isso' sobre ele?  
-...  
-Hm...Gosta dele?  
-O-O QUÊ?!-Sango estava totalmente rubra.-N-Não diga besteiras K- chan!É que n-nós somos amigos de infância e...  
-Ah é?Então, será que eu posso saber Por quê ficou vermelha?  
-Bah!V-Vamos voltar logo para a sala de aula!  
-Tuuuuuuudo bem!  
As duas se dirigiram para a sala de aula.  
  
*  
  
-K-chan, quer ir no shopping comigo hoje a tarde?  
-Para quê?  
-Como 'para quê'?Não é óbvio?  
-Como assim?  
-O que nós iríamos fazer num shopping?  
-Não sei...  
-A coisa mais óbvia do mundo...Compras.  
-Hm...Sinto muito Sango-chan.Não posso...  
-Por quê não?  
-É que tenho umas coisas para fazer e...  
-Ué...Pensei que você estivesse livre todas as quartas-feiras...  
-É...Na verdade, eu sempre estive, mas...  
-Deixa eu adivinhar...Não quer ir?  
-Não...Bem...Não mesmo...Não gosto muito de shoppings...  
-Entendo...Bem, então a gente se vê amanhã.  
-Certo.Me desculpe.  
-Ih, nem esquenta!Volte para casa e aproveite a conversa com aquele 'garoto desconhecido'! Até mais!  
-'Té mais...-Dizendo isso, Kagome se vira.Por um motivo bem simples...Sua casa ficava para o outro lado...  
Ela chegou em casa, e subiu direto para seu quarto.Ao fechar a porta deste, veio à tona uma lembrança...Ela se lembrou de quando 'ele' se descreveu.  
-Alto, de 1,75 metro...17 anos e cursa o terceiro colegial.Cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar...Garras afiadas por ser um hanyou.-Ela deitou-se na cama.- Aquele amigo da Sango se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição...Mas seria muita coincidência...Mas...Será que existem muitos hanyous pelo mundo...?hm...Para ter um exatamente igual ao tal de Inu-Yasha na minha escola, provavelmente sim...-Perante esses pensamentos, Kagome acabou por adormecer.  
  
Continua...  
  
Hao^^  
  
Nhai*-*Q bom!!alguém leu minha fic e teve o bom coração de deixar uma review para mim^^ Domo arigatou!!  
  
Nho...Vcs acharam esse cap muito curto?Eu achei um pouco...Adoro capítulos graaandes*-*(meu recorde foi de 17 páginas e meia do Word...Mas essa fic não foi p/ o ar, e provavelmente nem irá...^^')  
  
Bem, queria agradecer à:  
  
Lilyzinha:Muito obrigada por deixar review^^-Que bom que você achou a fic interessante^^Eu sinceramente achei que não iria receber nenhum coment...Valeu!!Continue acompanhando^^  
  
Usagi***Higurashi:Arigatou pelos elogios, não sabe como fico feliz^^Que bom que você gostou^^ Hm...Será que estava muito na cara?Sim, eles estudam na mesma escola, assim como Miroku e Sango...Bem, você acabou de ler nesse cap, né?Mas, até eles descobrirem isso, vai acontecer bastante coisa...(pelo menos eu espero!XD).Nhai...Pois é...Mas, acho que não há ninguém nesse mundo que se ache perfeito, não é mesmo?Eu também acho que ele é mentiroso...Se ele soubesse o quanto é idolatrado por suas fans...u_ú' Obrigada por ler a Fic, e continue acompanhando^^-  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:^^Que bom que você está gostanto!Arigatou pelo elogio^^Hm...eu amo a internet, na verdade, todos da minha sala amam...Segundo minha amiga, ela é uma 'sobrevivente', porque conseguiu ficar quase três semanas sem usar o pc...Porque este, estava no concerto...XD.Sério mesmo que você gostou do 'encontro'?Q bom^^Big kisu p/ vc!  
  
Big Kisu p/ minna.  
  
Youkai Taiji Ya Sango. 


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III  
  
Ela chegou em casa, e subiu direto para seu quarto.Ao fechar a porta deste, veio à tona uma lembrança...Ela se lembrou de quando 'ele' se descreveu.  
-Alto, de 1,75 metro...17 anos e cursa o terceiro colegial.Cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar...Garras afiadas por ser um hanyou.-Ela deitou-se na cama.- Aquele amigo da Sango se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição...Mas seria muita coincidência...Mas...Será que existem muitos hanyous pelo mundo...?hm...Para ter um exatamente igual ao tal de Inu-Yasha na minha escola, provavelmente sim...-Perante esses pensamentos, Kagome acabou por adormecer.  
Acordou eram mais ou menos 16:00, e, sem mais nada para fazer, resolveu entrar no msn.Pôde ver que Inu-Yasha estava on-line.  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Eu estou on-line.  
  
+k-chan+ 'pq ninguém ta on-line??' diz:  
  
É...Eu sei disso...(oi)  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
E eu sou ninguém?(oi)  
  
+k-chan+ 'pq ninguém ta on-line??' diz:  
  
Claro que não!  
  
+k-chan+ 'pq ninguém ta on-line??' diz:  
  
Espera!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Tah.  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
Prontu.Arrumei o nick.satisfeito?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Feh!Você está de mau-humor hoje ou o que?  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
E você me conhece para perguntar se eu estou de mau-humor?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Feh!Ao menos ONTEM você parecia ser mais EDUCADA.  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
E VOCÊ, parecia ser MENOS GROSSO!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Feh!  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
Vai se ferrar moleque!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Vá você, sua bruxa!  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
Espera um pouco aí!!Do que você me chamou?!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Por acaso não sabe ler? BRUXA!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Quer que eu soletre?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
B  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
R  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
U Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
X  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
A  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
C-A-L-E-A-S-U-A-M-A-L-D-I-T-A-B-O-C-A!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Eu estou calado, idiota.  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
Então pq vc NÃO VAI VER SE EU TOU LÁ NA ESQUINA?!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Porque não sou besta, sua trouxa.Pra você estar falando aqui comigo, você não pode estar na esquina.Além do mas, eu nem sei onde você mora.  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
É melhor nem saber!Agora vá se ferrar, e vê se cala a boca.  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Vá você se ferrar menina, e eu já disse que estou calado.E se você quer tanto assim, vem fazer eu calar a boca, sua trouxa.  
  
+K-chan+ diz:  
  
VÁ CHAMAR DE TROUXA SUA MÃE, SEU IDIOTA!  
  
+K-chan+ pode não responder por parecer estar off-line.  
  
Inu-Yasha irritado, fechou a caixa de diálogo de messenger. -Idiota.Filha da mãe...Covarde...  
  
*  
  
Não muito longe dali, uma garota que acabara de sair da internet por causa de uma 'pequena discussão' , também dizia coisas parecidas... -Baka...Cínico...Filho da mãe...Nunca mais venha falar comigo, seu idiota...  
  
*  
  
-Nunca mais venha falar comigo, sua bruxa...-Foram as palavras ditas pelo hanyou, um pouco antes de seu 'querido' irmão entrar no quarto, assustando- o. -Falando sozinho, Inu-Yasha? -Não te interessa Sesshou-Maru.E quantas vezes terei que dizer para que você BATA NA PORTA ANTES DE ENTRAR?! -Não recebo ordens de um ser inferior como você irmãozinho.Aliás...Não recebo ordens de ninguém... -Feh!Vá para o inferno, seu maldito miserável... -Está mais irritadinho do que o normal.Brigou com alguém? -Sem ser você? -Feh!Diga logo, Inu-Yasha. -Sim, eu briguei.Satisfeito, 'querido' irmãozinho? -Não...Ainda não...Com quem brigou? -Não te interessa. -Se não me interessasse, eu estaria aqui? -Olha Sesshou-Maru, não estou com saco pra te agüentar hoje...Então, se você puder me fazer o favor de SAIR DESSA M...DE QUARTO E ME DEIXAR SOZINHO, eu agradeceria... -Feh!Como quiser, irmãozinho...Mais tarde eu venho brincar com você novamente.-Dizendo isso, Seshou-Maru saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.Ele adorava 'brincar' com seu irmão mais novo...Ele se irritava tão fácil...-"É...Mas hoje ele realmente não parecia de bom humor...Bem...Ele nunca está de bom humor, mas hoje parecia pior do que nos outros dias...O que será que está acontecendo?"-Pensou, questionando a si próprio.  
  
*  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Sango esperava Kagome na sala de aula.Quando esta pos os pés na sala, Sango foi correndo ao seu encontro. -Oi K-chan! Sango não obteve resposta. -O que está acontecendo Kagome?Você está bem? -Não está acontecendo nada Sango.Eu apenas briguei com aquele patife... -'Aquele patife'...?De quem você está falando? -Daquele moleque que eu disse ontem, sabe?Que eu estava conversando com ele... -Hm...Mas, até ontem, você não falava desse jeito dele... -É...É que até ontem, ele parecia legal. -E não é? -...Sango...Você acha que eu tenho cara de boba?Ou sua ficha ainda não caiu? -Credo!Eu só estava brincando!Não precisava falar comigo desse jeito! -Desculpa Sango, mas eu não estou bem hoje. -É...Percebi... A conversa terminou aí.As duas se dirigiram para seus lugares e o retso da manhã prosseguiu 'normalmente'...Exceto é claro, pelo humor de Kagome.  
  
*  
  
Perto dali, nada de diferente ocorria.O péssimo humor de Inu-Yasha, afastava qualquer pessoa de perto dele. -Ei Inu-Yasha!Fala aí, o que ta pegando cara! -Já disse que não é NADA Houshi.Agora VÊ SE PARA DE ME ENCHER! -Hm...Para você estar falando dessa maneira comigo...Brigou com alguém, não é? -... -Pelo visto acertei.E...Foi aquela menina? -... -Acertei de novo... -Feh!aquela bruxa... -...Você quer voltar a falar com ela? -POUCO ME IMPORTA SE A GENTE BRIGOU! -Há!Acertei de novo! -... -Por quê não fala com ela? -Depois do que ela me disse, deve ter me bloqueado... -Ahn...Adiciona ela de novo... -Certo...Vou tentar...  
  
*  
  
Inu-Yasha chega em sua casa, e corre para o quarto.Liga o computador, e logo entra na internet...No msn, para ser mais exata.Tinha uma vantagem, podia ficar o dia inteiro na internet, tinha banda larga... Após alguns minutos, no canto da tela de seu computador, apareceu a seguinte mensagem: '*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] acabou de entrar'.  
  
*  
  
Mal acabara de entrar no msn e apareceu uma mensagem no canto da tela. 'Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz: Ahn...oi...?'  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
O que quer hj?Me azucrinar novamente?Porque, se for para isso, me avise para que eu possa te bloquear.  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Credo, vc parece estar de mau-humor mesmo, hein?  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
É, e a culpa é sua.  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Por causa de ontem?  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
O que você acha?!  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Hã...Que sim?  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
Ooooh!Parabéns, você adivinhou!  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Agradeceria se você parasse de ser cínica.  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Desculpa.  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
O-O que?  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Me desculpa por ontem.  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
Nunca te imaginei me pedindo desculpas.  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Não pense que sou bonzinho desse jeito.É que eu não queria...Bem, percer uma amizade que mal começou...  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
Posso ser sincera?Eu também não...  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
E aí, vc me desculpa?  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
Blza, naum esquenta.  
  
*K-chan* [Evitem falar comigo hj, estou d pessimo humor...u.ú] diz:  
  
Um minuto, sim?  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Certo.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
Prontu.  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Legal seu nick.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
O seu tb.É bem...filosófico...  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Mas não é verdade?  
  
Inu-Yasha- Pra quê levarmos a vida tão a sério, se sabemos que ela é um jogo, do qual nunca sairemos vivos? diz:  
  
Pera aí.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
Tah.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
Prontu.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
Q achou desse?  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
Tb é bem filosófico.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
de onde vc tira essas frases?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
Alguns da minha cabeça.Mas esta é uma frase de Charles L. Walls.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
E quem é esse?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
Sei lá.eu copiei a frase da minha apostila de mat.o nome dele tava embaixo.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
hehe.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
Sabe de uma coisa?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
Fale.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
Vc eh mto legal.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
Vc tb.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
Obrigada^^Ahn...Tenhu q sair agora...minha mãe tah me xamandu...Mais tarde eu vou entrar di novu.vc vai tah aki?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
Hm...axu q vou estar sim.entaum, bye.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
ok.bjks. 'te +.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
T +.  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] diz:  
  
^^  
  
*K-chan* [Se algum dia pensar que eu te esqueci, acredite, neste dia, já morri...] pode não responder por parecer estar off-line.  
  
Continua...  
  
Hao minna-san.  
  
Esse cap foi o maior até agora(dessa fic)...Pra mim ainda é pouco, mas...sei lá, escrever demais também cansa, né? Minna...sabem o que o inu disse do nick dele?(o último?)O que ele disse, é verdade, eu peguei da minha apostila de mat...tava sem idéia...E no fim de cada aula de mat., tem uma frase...uma mais bonita que a outra... Não agüentei deixar eles brigados, nem um capítulo...Bom, deixa pra lá.  
  
Agradecimentos à:  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:hm...Acho que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para eles se conhecerem pessoalmente...digo, eles já se conhecem de vista, né?(XD)Olha, posso ser sincera?Por mim, eu não colocaria aquele monte de barro na história...Mas talvez tenha que colocar...Talvez...hehe, tudo bem, não esquenta!Eu adoro responder perguntas(desde que eu saiba responde- las...XD).Sim.Fiz 17 páginas, e por uma linha não passa para a página 18...(tava escrevendo no Word...)Bjos!  
  
Iza-chan:Q bom que gostou, hehe!Tive essa idéia, quando li Trotes do meu amigo Naraku^^Escrevi o primeiro capítulo no ano passado, mas nunca soube se estava legal...Resolvi arriscar.XDAcho que vai demorar um pouco para eles se conhecerem...Mas, tenha certeza de uma coisa... esse encontro promete!XD  
  
Darkness Hime:Q bom que está gostando^^Hehe, eu também espero que eles fiquem juntos...Formam um casal perfeito...Entre 'sentas' e beijos, háhá!Obrigada pela review!  
  
Lily:Que bom que está gostando^^Eu nunca soube se essa fic estava boa ou não...Arigatou pela review^^-  
  
Lana:^^Arigatou pela review^^!Hm...Posso ser sincera?Tb estou louca p/ saber como vai acabar...XD  
  
§¤KånNä¤§:^^-q bom q está gostando!Hm...posso fazer uma pergunta?Vc escreve fics?É que acho que já li alguma fic sua no Webfanfics...Valeu pela review!!  
  
Hitomi_chan:Hao miga!!Pa naum ta mais respondendo maus mails? Se queria cap novo, ta aí, hehe.Q besta nd menina!Arigatou pela review!!  
  
É isso minna.Arigatou pelas reviews, espero que gostem desse capítulo tb...(se bem que eu nem sei se pode ser considerado um capítulo, pq só tem enrolação, né?)  
  
T +  
  
Youkai Taiji Ya Sango 


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV  
  
Acabara finalmente de fazer o que sua mãe havia lhe pedido...Nada de muito importante...Apenas limpar a casa, que, por sinal, era o enorme Higurashi-Jinja.Terminou seu 'pequeno serviço' cerca de 4 horas depois.Até que fora rápida, se comparada as outras vezes.  
Guardou os materiais utilizados para a faxina, e logo depois, correu para o quarto, torcendo para que ele estivesse on-line ainda.Não sabia por quê, simplesmente desejava que ele estivesse ali.  
Ligou seu computador depressa, entrando no msn logo em seguida.  
  
*  
  
Esperava pacientemente a volta de Kagome.Entretanto, já pensava que esta, não iria mais voltar, já que ficara um bom tempo esperando...  
De repente o quadradinho apareceu no canto da tela.  
  
*$añgö* acaba de entrar.  
  
-Bah...É só a Sango...  
  
Logo após, aparece um outro quadradinho no canto da tela.  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
oi!  
  
Inu-Yasha-Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver? diz:  
  
Ahn...oi.  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
q foi?naum queria falar comigo???  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
...  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
Isso é um sim?  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Não!espera aí!eu soh tava mudando di nick!  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
^^'  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
Nunca vi vc on-line essa hora no messenger...  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Ahn...é q tou esperando uma pessoa...  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
Uma garota??  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
...  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
Pelo visto, axu q acertei...neh?  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Ahn...é.  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
Interessado em uma mulher do msn??pelo menos sabe se ela é bonita?ela te mandou alguma foto??  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Pare de fazer tantas perguntas sango!feh!eu só estou tc c/ ela.não quer dizer que estou interessado nela.pelo que ela me disse, ela parece bonita.Mas não me mandou nenhuma fotu, eu naum pedi.  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
*gota* NÃO ACREDITO!cmu vc pode estar interessado numa mulher, e nem pediu uma foto dela???  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Já disse que só estou FALANDO com ela.será que está difícil de entender?!  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Quer que eu soletre?  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
F  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
A  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
Ah vai, não começa c/ issu di novu.enche o saco, eu sei ler, sabia?  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Vc não deixou eu terminar...  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Feh!pelo menos, vc eh direta, neh?  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
grande qualidade...¬¬  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
opa!  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Q eh...?  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
Inu-Yasha, tem uma amiga que eu quero que você conheça^^  
Vou adicionar ela, blza?  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Blz.  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar (k_chan@hotmail.com) foi adicionada a esta conversa.  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
Oi  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
Inu-Yasha, esta é minha amiga K-chan.  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
É o Inu-Yasha que eu conheço?  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
É a Kagome que eu conheço?  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
vocês já se conhecem??  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Sim.  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
Sim.  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
legal.  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
bem, tenhu q sair.  
  
*$añgö* diz:  
  
xau.  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Tchau.  
  
*$añgö* pode não responder porque parece estar off-line.  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
Xauxinhu sango-chan^^  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
Bem, parece que fiquei no vácuo...  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
É o que parece, né?  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
Hã...como posso dizer...axu q tenhu q sair...  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
Vc acabou di entrar!  
Vc entra hj ainda?  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
Axu a naum.amanhã, quem sabe...  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
=**  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar diz:  
  
Xau^^  
  
K-chan-Os incomodados que se mudem, estou aqui para incomodar pode não responder porque parece estar off-line.  
  
Inu-Yasha-A verdade sempre vence sozinha, mas a mentira sempre precisa de um cúmplice... diz:  
  
EI...!!  
  
A mensagem a seguir não pôde ser entregue a todos os destinatários:  
Ei...!!  
  
Inu-Yasha fechou a caixa de diálogo, e logo depois saiu da internet.Queria sair antes que o 'monge', segundo ele, entrasse.Não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar com ele, pois sabia que, se se encontrassem, Miroku ia, mais uma vez, tentar arrancar qualquer informação sobre a tal 'Kagome'.Mesmo que Inu-Yasha já tivesse dito tudo o que sabia.  
  
*  
  
"Não creio em como minha mãe gosta de me atazanar...Ela não pede nada pro Souta, é tudo para mim!Mas que grande porcaria..."-Pensava, enquanto ia fazer mais um favorzinho para sua mãe...Compras.  
  
Continua...  
  
------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Hao^^  
  
Naum tenhu mto u q falar hj...vou soh dizer q vou atrasar um pouquinhu o 'encontro' deles...sou má, né?XD  
  
Agradecimentos a:  
  
Juliana:Q legal q vc tah gostando^^Tah aki o próximo cap^^Kisu  
  
Iza-chan:hehehe!q legal q vc gostou^^mas axei issu mto rápido...sei lá, eles podiam ficar mais um tempinho brigados, né?outra coisa...achei a briga tão sem sentido...^^''  
Arigatou pela idéia, axu q vou adota-la(XDD)  
Kisu!!  
  
Ayume-chan:Hau Ayu-chan^^-q legal q vc tah gostando^^-nho, só tem um probleminha...nunca vi esse filme...XDD Pode ter certeza de que eles vão se encontrar, e esse encontro promete^^  
Ps:Sim, a namorada do Sesshou eh a Rin^^Não consegui colocar ees juntos em EH, mas prometo colocar nessa, ok?  
Kisu^^-  
  
Lo-Kagome:Hao^^q bom q vc tah gostando da fic^^-  
Hm...vc naum tah na minha lista di icq naum...msm pq, eu qse nunca uso!XDD se quiser me adicionar, meu icq eh:250-305-597 ok?kisu^^- Os:se vc tiver msn, axu q eh melhor, pq minha mana naum deixa eu usar o icq qse nunca...pq ela esquece a senha freqüentemente...=P  
  
Naomi-chan:Q bom q vc tah gostandu da fic^^-pq na minha opiniao, tah uma m....(evito falar palavrões...=P)  
Hehe!eu tb costumo escrever fics p me aliviar...minha vida tb naum eh das melhores...  
Arigatou pelos elogios, e naum se preocupe qto aos palavrões^^'kisu!!  
  
Rô: Arigatou pelos elogios^^-Sério msm q vc acha q eu devo postar eh aki??essa foi minha primeira fic, eu axei taaaum bobinha...  
Bem, naum tem cmu vc ler o final ainda, já q eu ainda naum mandei ele p/ o site^^' eh q esotu decidindo, já tem duas versões p/ o final, mas axu q vou fazer uma montagem das duas e fazer uma terceira versão...XD  
Kisu!  
  
Samy-chan:-^^-q bom q vc está gostando^^-Tah aki a continuação(bobinha cmu sempre...naum me conformo de cmu minhas fics são bobinhas...^^'')!se quiser meu msn, tah lá no meu profile^^-  
Kisu!!  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:^^ q bom q gostou do cap^^-  
Hehe!entaum vc concorda comigo a respeito do monte de barro!XD bem que eu queria fazer isso q vc disse, mas...bem, dizem q vaso ruim naum quebra, mas será que derrete?XDD  
Arigatou...axu q naquele dia eu estava inspirada...e depois, a burra aki gravou no disquete e perdeu.agora, naum lembro u q tinha escrito lá..._ _"  
Kisu!!  
  
Ayume-chan: (di novu??)  
Háhá!concordu, Ayu!A briga foi completamente sem motivo!Mas tds as brigas deles são sem motivo!XDD  
Qto a Kikyou, ela pode até ter sofrido, mas pensa bem...ela foi ressuscitada através de seus ossos e da TERRA de sua sepultura.logo, ela é um monte de berro, neh?XDD  
Kisu Ayu-chan!!  
  
Bom minna, é isso.  
Arigatou pela review, e espero que gostem desse cap(o que eu acho meio difícil, mas...bom, deixa p/ lá...)  
  
Kisu!!!  
  
Taiji Ya Sango-chan 


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V  
  
No dia seguinte, Kagome acordara desesperada...O motivo?Teria prova e não havia estudado...Absolutamente nada.E, para iniciar seu dia com o 'pé esquerdo', ainda saiu atrasada de casa.  
-Droga, droga, droga, droga!!!Por quê será que todas as vezes que estou atrasada para a escola acontece alguma coisa!Mas dessa vez foi a pior!Droga, pó quê JUSTO HOJE tinham que começar as provas?!-Reclamava enquanto corria que nem louca, para chegar no colégio 'a tempo'.  
  
*  
  
Não muito longe dali, a mesma cena se repetia, mas, com outra pessoa:Inu-Yasha.Corria e pulava, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível.A prova de Matemática seria na primeira aula, e...Bem, ele estava muito atrasado.  
Conseguiu chegar no portão do colégio a tempo, este, ainda estava aberto, cheio de alunos que entravam, ou que se encontravam ali parados, conversando.  
-Ufa...  
Entrou no prédio do colégio e foi correndo para a sala.  
  
*  
  
-Eu...Eu...Con...Consegui...-Disse, apoiada em seus joelhos buscando ar.  
Kagome se esperou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego e saiu em disparada novamente, entrando no prédio do colégio e subindo as escadas.  
Chegou no corredor, e continuou correndo.Faltava pouco para chegar até a sala onde seria realizada a prova, mas acabou trombando em alguém, e, se ele não a tivesse segurado, ela levaria um tombo feio...  
O garoto aparentava ter entre 16 e 17 anos, tinha cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro.Era um youkai, sem sombra de dúvida.  
-Hã...Obrigada por me segurar...  
-Feh!-Ele a soltou bruscamente.-Devia olhar por onde anda menina.  
-EI!!Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?!  
-Devia respeitar os mais velhos, bruxa.  
-E DAÍ QUE SOU MAIS NOVA?!  
-NÃO GRITE NO MEU OUVIDO!  
-SE EU QUISER EU GRITO, SEU IDIOTA!  
-EI VOCÊS!-Uma voz autoritária, chamou a atenção dos dois.  
-K-Kaede-sama...-Disseam os dois em uníssono.  
  
*  
  
Sango estava preocupada com Kagome.Ela precisava de nota em Geografia, e Sango sabia que ela nunca se arriscaria a ficar sem nota por causa de atraso.Entretanto, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para a prova começar, e ela ainda não havia chego.  
-Muito bem pessoal.Guardem todo o material, deixando apenas o estojo em cima da mesa.  
De repente, a porta abre.  
-Desculpe o atraso professor.  
-Tudo bem Higurashi.Mas, tente não se atrasar da próxima vez.Agora sente-se.  
-Sim.  
Kagome se sentou num lugar que estava sobrando, era a última carteira da última fileira.  
O professor entregou a prova, e a folha na qual os alunos deveriam colocar as respostas.  
-A prova que se iniciará neste momento, será encerrada às 10:00.Neste período, os senhores estarão responsáveis por qualquer ação, seja ela boa, ou ruim.Estejam cientes disso, e boa prova.Podem começar.  
Kagome observava cada questão da prova.os testes, sabia todos, mas as questões...Bem, pelo menos 6,0 ela conseguiria tirar...  
  
*  
  
Inu-Yasha teve sorte, a prova seria de Matemática.E ele sempre tirara a nota máxima em Matemática.Aliás, ele sempre tirava a nota máxima em todas as matérias.E, dessa vez, não seria diferente.  
O hanyou fora o último a iniciar a prova, devido ao seu atraso...O professor de Japonês, que estava dando a prova para o 3º colegial, entregou a prova para Inu-Yasha.Este, observou a prova meio de relance, mas sabia exatamente as respostas para as questões.Com calma, pintou as bolinhas da parte de testes, e respondeu as questões.Novamente, fora o primeiro a terminar a prova...  
  
*  
  
Depois da prova, todos os alunos costumavam conferir suas respostas com os amigos.Por isso, sempre respondiam a prova, além da folha de respostas.Com Kagome e Sango, não era diferente.  
As duas se encontravam no pátio, sentadas em um banco.  
-Sango-chan, o que você colocou no teste 1?  
-Hm...Coloquei 'a', e você?  
-Eu coloquei 'c'...  
-Mas era 'a'!Eu tenho certeza!  
-Calma!Depois a gente checa na apostila...  
-É...  
As duas permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo...  
-Ei, K-chan...  
-Hai?  
-Por quê K-chan se atrasou hoje?  
-É que eu acordei tarde...  
-Ah...  
-...E depois, quando estava cegando na sala, trombei com um youkai...Acho que era aquele seu amigo do 3° colegial...  
-Ah!Saotome-senpai?  
-É acho que é isso...Bom, ele não me pareceu muito gentil...  
-Deixa eu adivinhar...Ele foi grosso com você?E te chamou de bruxa, certo?  
-Isso...Como sabia que ele me chamou de bruxa?  
-Isso é um clássico K-chan...  
-Ah...Entendi...  
-Tá.Mas e depois?  
-Depois, a gente começou a discutir, e a BSD (BSD=Bruxa da Sala do Diretor(Logo...A diretora...XD)) chegou...  
-Ih...  
-Ela nos deu uma bronca daquelas...E o tal Saotome levou uma advertência, porque chamou ela de bruxa...E a BSD tem um ouvido muito bom...  
-Coitado do Saotome-senpai...Se levar mais uma advertência, levará uma suspensão...  
-Ele tem que aprender a ser mais educado...  
-É...  
  
*  
  
-E aí Inu-Yasha, você achou a prova difícil?  
-Não Miroku.Estava fácil até demais...  
-É...Esqueci que você SEMPRE acha tudo fácil demais...  
-Feh!  
-Eu posso mudar de assunto?  
-Tanto faz...  
-Por quê você chegou atrasado hoje?  
-Feh!Porque eu encontrei aquela amiga da Tanemura...  
-E...?  
-'E' o que?  
-E o que aconteceu pra você chegar atrasado?  
-Nada...Simplesmente começamos a discutir, e acabamos indo para a SB(SB=Sala da Bruxa)...Ah!Mais uma coisa, eu levei uma advertência.Satisfeito agora?  
-Ahn...Não!  
-O que mais quer saber?  
-Por quê você levou advertência?  
-Porque chamei a BSD de bruxa.  
-Isso não explica...  
-Por quê não?  
-Porque ela não pode dar uma advertência para alguém que disse q verdade a respeito dela...  
-É verdade...  
Inu-Yasha e Miroku deram uma gostosa gargalhada antes de ouvirem o sinal.  
-O sinal do intervalo...  
-Ótimo.Agora posso acertar contas com aquela bruxa...  
-Com a BSD?!  
-Não.Com a bruxa amiga da Tanemura.  
Miroku não pôde evitar um sorriso.  
  
*  
  
-O sinal do intervalo acabou de bater...  
-Aposta quanto que 'ele' vai vir aqui?  
-'Ele'?-Perguntou Sango Confusa.  
-É.O baka que eu encontrei hoje...Ele disse que viria acertar contas comigo...  
-Eu não duvido da palavra de Saotome-senpai...  
-Ah é?Pois eu não acho que ele seja capaz de arranjar argumentos contra mim...  
-Falando nele, K-chan...Olha ele ali, chegando com o Takeyama- senpai...  
  
*  
  
-Como você sabia exatamente onde ela estava?  
-Você não estaria por acaso, se esquecendo de que sou um youkai, não é?  
-E desde quando você é um youkai?Você é um hanyou.  
-Feh!E daí?!Parte de mim é youkai.  
-Isso é óbvio Inu-Yasha.Você é um hanyou e...  
-Será que dá pra PARAR DE MENCIONAR ESSA PALAVRA?!  
Miroku gelou quando viu o olhar fuzilante de Inu-Yasha.Lembrou-se então, de que este, nunca gostara de ser meio-youkai...Tentou fugir do assunto...  
-Hã...Você não ia falar com a amiga de Sango-sama?  
-Ah, é verdade.-Inu-Yasha virou-se e começou a seguir na direção de Kagome, ainda com o mesmo olhar.Encarava-a de modo que a fez recuar um pouco, mesmo que contra sua vontade.  
-O que quer...?  
-Bruxa...ESTÁ SATISFEITA AGORA?!CONSEGUIU FAZER COM QUE EU LEVASSE UMA ADVERTÊNCIA!  
-Ora...-Ela se aproximou novamente dele, com, passos fundos.-PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO, EU NÃO TENHO CULPA NENHUMA SE VOCÊ É UM BAKA MAL-EDUCADO!  
-ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE NÃO TEVE NADA A VER?!  
-É ISSO MESMO, E AÍ?!  
-Olha aqui...COMO PODE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS, SUA...  
-'SUA' O QUE?!  
-Nada, melhor esquecer...  
-Ora!  
Miroku foi para perto de Sango, que perguntou sussurrando para este:  
-O que será que ele ia falar?  
-Provavelmente, ia chamar ela de filha da p***...  
-O QUÊ?!-Kagome ouvira o que Miroku e Sango conversavam.-ESPERA UM POUQUINHO AÍ!VOCÊ IA MESMO ME CHAMAR DE...  
De repente, o sino toca.  
-Vamos embora K-chan.Vamos para casa.  
-ESPERA AÍ, EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!Droga, VOCÊ ME PAGA SEU CACHORRO!  
-DIGO O MESMO BRUXA!  
  
*  
  
"Mas que droga.Aquele cara é um idiota!Não acredito, ele não pode ser o Inu-Yasha!"-Pensava Kagome, enquanto voltava para casa.  
  
*  
  
"Feh!Agora eu tenho certeza de que ela não é a Kagome...Bruxa..."- Pensava Inu-Yasha, enquanto voltava para casa.  
  
Continua...  
  
Hao minna-san^^  
  
Hm...cmu teve gente q achou o cap 4 meio curto, resolvi fazer um maiorzinho...em compensação, não tem nd de msn aki, neh?=P  
  
Agradecimentos a:  
  
Alize Minamino:Concordo...Também acho que estou demorando o encontro deles...tah td mundo cobrando, neh?Bom, de qualquer forma, eles 'já se encontraram', mas não sabem quem são, não é?Arigatou pela review!Ja ne!  
  
Nika Himura:Arigatou pela review...Desculpa pelas 'saídas repentinas' no msn...é q a net cai td hora, e depois, ou minha okaa-san não deixa eu entrar, ou eu não consigo mais entrar no msn..^^'Gomen.Kisu!!  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:É...realmente, ficou curto...Mas, no Word, tinha dado umas 5 ou 6 páginas(realmente é pouco, mas é a média de páginas que estou escrevendo nessa fic)...Bem, no capítulo 4, eles não se falaram quase nada, e nesse, tb, neh?^^'hoho!Vamos tentar afogar ela p/ ver se derrete??(XD) Não dá raiva qdo perde o disquete?Só que no meu caso, minha querida nee- chan formatou o disquete pensando que eram textos velhos...logo, perdi td...Ç.Ç  
Eu tenho msn sim, se não tivesse, seria esquisito, neh?^^''meu msn tah mais p/ baixo, no fim dessa nota, ok?Kisu^^-os:Com certeza seu msn é beeeem criativoXD  
  
Juliana:Hao^^Aki o cap q vc pediu^^Kisu!  
  
Kagome Himura:Hao^^-Arigatou pelos elogios^^Nho, ta td mundo pedindo p/ eles naum demorarem a se encontrar...Ok, tentarei bolar alguma coisa p/ eles se encontarem logo..._ _"Arigatou pela review^^Kisu!  
  
Naomi-Chan:Hao^^Imagina, vc naum incomoda naum!hehehe...Esse cap tb ficou bem pequeno, neh?Ok, pode me afogar, mas...Na privada?O. O? Cmu vc eh má(XD)Qto ao Sesshy, eu quero muito colocar ele e a Rin na fic...mas naum sei cmu...Ç.Çpensa bem antes de me afogar na privada, onegai(*gota*)  
  
Iza-chan:Hao Iza-chan^^Q bom q vc achou q a briga naum foi sem sentido, apesar de que todas as brigas deles não tem muito sentido...*gota*  
Hehe, tenhu msn xim^^se naum tivesse, seria esquisito, neh?meu msn tah no final dessa nota, ok?me adiciona p/ gente tc^^-Kisu!!  
  
Rô:Hao^^Sério mesmo que vc acha que devo postar EH aki??q legal^^Naum axu q a fic vá fazer mto sucesso aki naum...naum eh UA, neh?Bom, mas que tem a ver, neh?Se a fic for boa(embora eu naum ache...) Talvez começarei a postá-la^^Isso já está 90% certo, assim como a chegada de uma nova fic minha^^-  
Haha!Fico imaginando a cara dele quando descobrir que a Kagome é q 'bruxa amiga da Tanemura'...Vai ser engraçadoXD Bem, aqui está o capítulo que pediu, e a vinda de EH esta quase certa^^Kisu!!!  
  
É isso minna^^Arigatou pelas reviews^^-  
Ah!Quase ia me esquecendo!Meu msn: sayuri_yasawa@hotmail.com  
Me adicionem aí, ok?  
Kisu p/ td mundo!  
Ja ne!!! 


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

  
  
Kagome chegou em sua casa, abriu a porta bruscamente, fechando-a do mesmo modo.  
-Maldito inu-youkai!-Disse ela, enquanto subia, em passos fundos, as escadas.  
Fechou a porta do quarto ao entrar, jogando a mochila na cama, e sentando-se na mesma, logo depois.Agora, tinha certeza de que eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes...  
--  
Perto dali, uma cena incrivelmente se repetia.  
-Maldita bruxa.-Disse ele enquanto jogava a mochila na cama, sentando- se na mesma logo depois.-Droga.Elas não podem ser a mesma pessoa...  
Algo porém, interrompe seus pensamentos.  
-O que quer Sesshou-Maru?!  
-Nada...Só queria saber por quê meu irmãozinho querido está tão mau- humorado hoje.  
-Otimo.Agora, a verdade.  
-Vim avisar que Rin vai dormir aqui esta noite, e eu não quero você se aproximando do meu quarto, ouviu bem?  
-Não sou surdo idiota.É claro que ouvi bem.Além do más, não tenho nenhum motivo especial para querer entrar no seu 'precioso quarto'.  
-Hm, interessante.Então, por quê será que eu sempre pego você no meu quarto?  
-...  
-Por quê ficou calado, Inu-Yasha?  
-Eu me calo quando eu quiser Sesshou-Maru.Agora, você poderia por favor SAIR DESSA PORCARIA DE QUARTO E ME DEIXAR SOZINHO?!-Gritou.  
-Otimo irmãozinho.Espero que me faça este mesmo favor.  
-Não se preocupe.Eu farei.  
-Otimo.  
--  
-Manaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Souta abre a porta sem ao menos bater.  
-AIEEE!!SOUTA!QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO?!BATA NA PORTA ANTES DE ENTRAR, OUVIU?!  
-Tá...Mas, vim aqui pra te chamar.  
-PRA QUÊ?!-Perguntou ríspida.  
-B-Bom...Eu ia te chamar pra jogar videogame comigo...Você quer?  
Kagome virou-se lentamente para encarar o pequeno garoto na porta de seu quarto.  
-Olhe bem para a minha cara.VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU QUERER JOGAR AQUELA BELA PORCARIA COM VOCÊ?!-Disse ela, de modo tão assustador que acabara por afugentar o pobre garoto.-E feche a porta!!!-Gritou.-"Droga...Depois preciso pedir desculpas para o Souta...Estou com raiva daquele Saotome, e desconto no meu irmão...Que espécie de irmã sou eu?"-Ela fecha a porta e olha para o computador.-"Depois eu faço isso..."  
  
Inu-Yasha estava lendo seus e-mails, não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer...  
"K-chan acaba de entrar".  
--  
"Inu-Yasha diz:Oi"  
  
Kagome abre a caixa de diálogo.  
  
K-chan-Sou como quero e ninguém vai mudar isso diz:  
Oi  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Algum motivo especial para essa frase no seu nick?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Naum.já mudei.  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Hm...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
...Não estou de muito bom humor hj...  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Idem...Pq?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Briguei c/ um garoto que mal conheci.  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Feh.Eu tb.Mas no meu caso, foi uma garota.  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Esse pessoalzinho chato não tem mais o que fazer, e fik arrumando briga, neh?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Pois é...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Amanhã vou falar com ele...Nós temos contas a acertar...minha amiga não deixou hoje, mas amanhã...  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Ô!Podscre.Tb quero acertar contas c/ a mina...Axu q vou fzr a msm coisa...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Hai.Amanhã, me conta cmu foi...  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Ta.  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
...  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Mudando de assunto,eu queria te conhecer...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
É...eu tb...onde vc mora?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Tókio, e vc?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Idem.  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Então...Que horas vc sai do colégio?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
13:30 e vc?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Idem...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Q legal!!Será q estudamos na msm escola?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Vai saber...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Hm...O que me diz?Me encontra amanha em frente ao templo?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Hã...Que?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Vc conhece o Higurashi-jinja, neh?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
E cmu nau conheceria?É um dos mais famosos santuários xintoístas da região.  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
naum  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
Entaum, eu moro lah.Vc naum queria me conhecer?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Eh, mas...Tipw, assim de repente?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta...diz:  
E qual o problema?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Nenhum, mas...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Mas...?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Esquece...  
Td bem, amanhã q horas?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Ih...Akbei de lembrar...Amanhã naum possu...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Mas, tipw, jah q amanhã eh sexta, que tal nos encontrarmos no sábado?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Ok...  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Ok entaumNa frente do templo?Ou prefere em outro lugar??  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Pode ser na frente do templo msm...Moro perto daí, naum será problema.Q horas?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Ahn...Q horas vc tah livre?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
O dia inteiro.  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Ok...Então, umas 13:00, por aí tah bom p/ vc?  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Blz.  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Tenho q sair agora...  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Pq?  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Eh q akbei descontando minha raiva do moleque que briguei hj, no meu irmão...Eu quero falar c/ ele, antes que ele saia c/ minha mãe...  
  
Inu-Yasha-As pessoas são solitárias porque constroem paredes em vez de pontes... diz:  
Ok...Tchau.  
  
K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta diz:  
Bjks.  
  
'K-chan-Gosto não se discute, se lamenta pode não responder porque parece estar off-line.'  
--  
-...Ela é rápida para sair da internet...-Pensou o hanyou.Não sabia por quê, mas conversar com aquela garota acalmara-o...-Feh!Amanhã vou acertar contas com a bruxa...  
--  
Kagome bate na porta do quarto de Souta.  
-Souta, abre a porta, vai!  
-Não!-A voz do garoto pôde ser ouvida do lado de fora do quarto.-Se eu abrir, você vai me bater!  
-Souta...Você acha mesmo que se eu tivesse brava com você, eu viria até aqui pra bater em você?-Disse ela, calmamente.-"Acredite:Eu não me daria ao trabalho..."-Pensou.  
A porta vagarosamente foi abrindo...  
-Você...Ta brava comigo?  
-Não Souta...Gomen por ter gritado com você aquela hora, mas eu estava fora de mim...  
-Fora de você?  
-Ah vai, você entendeu!  
-...  
-Bem, é que eu tive uns rolos no colégio, e estava alterada...  
-Sei...Tava de tpm...  
-O QUE?!-Ela perguntou assustada.  
-É!TPM-Tente Perturbar Menos.  
-Ah...-GOTA-Bom, você me perdoa?  
-Claro mana!Um dia desses, a gente joga, né?  
-Hai!Só tente me convidar para jogar num dia que eu não esteja alterada, ok?  
-Tá...  
-Bom, eu vou voltar pro meu quarto.  
-Tá.-Souta fecha a porta do quarto, e Kagome segue em direção ao seu.  
-Bom...Pelo menos agora o Souta não acha que estou brava com ele...- Kagome fecha a porta do quarto.-Me aguarde Inu-Youkai.Amanha acertaremos contas...  
  
Continua...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok...Não foi dessa vez que eles se conheceram...Mas, no próximo capítulo, quem sabe... Esse capítulo foi tão chatinho de escrever...Eu estava sem idéias, por isso demorei mais do que o normal...Mas, deixa p/ lá...  
  
Agradecimentos a:  
  
Nika:OI  
Arigatou, o cap novo tah aki-Naum sei se vc vai gostar mas...  
  
Juliana:Nhaaa-Não estou acreditando q estão achando a fic engraçada...nunca fui boa em fics di humor...XDMeu forte d]eh drama msm...''Bem, naum foi dessa vez q eles s]descobriram, neh?Td mundo tah cobrando, vou ver se no próximo capítulo eles descobrem...Mas, 'guenta lá q esse dia chega!XDDKisu!  
  
Naomi-chan:hehe, espero que não decida me tacar na privada então...XD Tipw, gostei da idéia, mas acho que não vai dar, pq o Sesshy tah noivo da Rin, e eles estão na facu...Mas, vc me deu uma idéia legal...Não vou disperdiçá-la, colocarei, se der, no próximo capítulo...lá, vc descobre q idéia eh essa...XD Tem razão, não há pq comentar, neh?(mentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiira!)axim cmu naum há pq responder um cometário axim, neh?(zuera, viu?)Kisu!  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:Q bom q vc gosta da história-  
Hehe, eu ainda não sei cmu vou por o monte de barro...Mas...é pode ser uma boa idéia...pensando E quanto a derreter ela, gostai da idéia do fogo...Bem original...XDD  
Ai...Esses disquetes...¬¬' Bom, paciência...u.úEspero que encontre loguinhu seu disquete''  
Kisu!  
  
Jenny-Ci:Q bom-Alguém q eh tao ou mais viciada q eu...-  
Hm...A maioria dos meus amigos da net, eu conheci através das minhas fics...''  
Ai pois eh...Chega a me dar raiva...Cmu esses dois são tapados...u.ú(eu adoro reclamar das coisas q faço...XDD)...Mas, eles estão pensando que não são 'a Kagome' e 'o Inu-Yasha' pq a personalidade deles, mudou um pouco no msn...'Axu q isso sempre acontece, neh?''  
Kisu!E arigatou pela review  
  
Lan Ayath:XDD  
Arigatou pela review...Q bom q vc tah achando engraçado...Pq eu nunca tinha experimentado fazer algo desse tipo...'  
Kisu!  
  
Iza-chan:Ai ai...Pois é né...infelizmente, mais uma briga...e, tenha certeza de que, muitas brigas ainda vão vir pela frente...XDMas, a gente agüenta neh?arigatou pelos elogios miga!a gente se vê no msn Kisu!!  
  
Rô:OiÉ né...axu q td mundo fica nessa expectativa...eu só naum sei qdo exatamente vou colocar EH aki, mas vou ver se ainda hj....  
Tah aki o cap q vc queria-Soh naums ei se ficou mto legal, eu axo q tou enrolando mto, mas...=Pkisu!  
Ps:Não se preocupe, vc naum me incomoda naumXD kisu migaaa/  
  
Ja minna!Matta ne!  
  
Sango-chan 


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII  
  
A aula passou rápido, logo, Kagome já estava em sua casa novamente, tirando seu uniforme.Nunca gostara muito daqueles uniformes, achava-os um tanto...Indecentes.  
--  
Inu-Yasha também estava em sua casa, e também trocava de roupa.Odiava aquele uniforme, além de muito quente, achava-o feio...Inu-Yasha nunca gostara de coisas 'coladas' ao corpo...  
--  
Kagome tinha entrou no msn.Ficou com uma dúvida depois de uma conversa com Sango...Como reconheceria Inu-Yasha?Tudo bem que, nos dias de hoje, é raro encontrar youkais...Mas, e se por acaso um outro Inu-Youkai, como por exemplo o tal "Saotome-senpai" resolvesse estar lá nos mesmo dia que ela?  
Foi aí que se lembrou...Amanhã teria mais provas...E a prova de amanhã...seria de HIST"RIA!  
-DROGA!Não acredito que amanhã terei prova de história!Essa não, fiquei com média 6,5 no bimestre passado, preciso recuperar minha nota!e agora...  
Kagome pegou o livro, e começou a ler.  
A prova não seria muito difícil, era uma coisa que ela tinha visto na 6ª série, mas...ela nunca fora bem em história, nem mesmo na 6ª série...e se repetisse de ano por causa dessa matéria, não se perdoaria nunca...  
-"A crise feudal, foi causada pelo fim das invasões e o conseqüente crescimento populacional, o que resultou no renascimento comercial e urbano..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha diz:Oi"  
  
Kagome abre a caixa de diálogo  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Oi.  
Posso perguntar?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Fla.  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Q era burgo msm?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Tah estudando p/ prova?  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Eh...vc sabe u q eh?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
E cmu naum saberia?Eu estudei isso há 2 anos atrás  
Burgos, foram grandes fortificações construídas durante o século IX para neutralizar a violenta invasão dos vikings e magiares.  
Quer saber mais?  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Se puder me ajudar, eu agradeço.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Com o passar do tempo o burgo evolui para centro administrativo, um local seguro para a realização de trocas comerciais.  
Te ajudou?  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Não tem idéia de quanto...Obrigada  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Naum tem di q.Mais alguma coisa q quer q eu te explique?  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Na verdadi sim.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Fala.  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
U q era comuna?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Era a opção que restava entre as três formas da conquista da autonomia.Era conquistar a autonomia por meio de conflitos armados, o que aconteceu algumas vezes.  
Mais alguma coisa?  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Sim.  
O que era usura?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
A prática da usura baseada na aquisição de vantagens ou na obtenção de lucro, foi condenada com freqüência, apesar de os próprios papas recorrerem a empréstimos de acordo com suas necessidades.Era uma prática condenada pela Igreja.  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
-Arigatou!E...quais foram os principais centros comerciais da idade média?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Veneza, Gênova, Bruges, Constantinopla, Florença.  
Mais alguma coisa?  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Não, é só isso...MUITO OBRIGADA!!  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Não há d q!  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Posso mudar de assunto?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
A vontad  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
A gente vai se encontrar msm no sábado, neh?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Axu eu q sim.  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Hm...e cmu eu faço p/ te reconhecer?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Ahn...Com q roupa vc vai estar?  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Sei lá...Dexa eu ver...  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Com uma blusinha azul escrito 'Little Girl'...Uma calça jeans azul- escura, e se estiver frio, moletom...  
Simples neh?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Ta.Então, pode deixar q eu reconheço vc.daí, vou ateh vc, ok?  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Ok  
  
K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!! Diz:  
  
Tenhu q ir...Vou estudar...  
Ja ne.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Msm seu melhor amigo, um dia irá te esquecer...Então, quem podemos chamar de amigos? Diz:  
  
Matta.  
  
"K-chan-ótimo.meu tempo de vida chega ao fim...prova de história!!" pode não responder pois parece estar off-line.  
--  
No dia seguinte, Kagome ia para a escola calmamente.Tinha acordado cedo por causa da prova.Andava distraída, apenas concentrada em tudo o que havia decorado.  
  
-"Os saltimbancos ganhavam dinheiro a partir de espetáculos que..."  
-POFT-  
-Aii..Me desculpe, eu estava distraída e...EI!!  
-EI!NÃO GRITE DESSE JEITO BRUXA!  
-O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!  
-MINHA CASA É POR AQUI, E A ESCOLA FICA ALÍ!-Gritou apontando para a escola, que já não estava longe.  
-ORA.POIS BEM, EU NÃO VOU PERDER MEU TEMPO COM VOCÊ!TCHAUZINHO 'SAOTOME-SENPAI'.  
-FEH!TCHAUZINHO PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM.  
--  
Kagome chega na escola pouco antes de a prova começar.  
-Ohayou Sango-chan.  
-Ohayou K-chan!E aí?Estudou bastante?Não se esqueceu que tem que recuperar nota em História, né?  
-É...Mas, do conteúdo das aulas, eu sabia bastante até...E tirei minhas dúvidas com aquele garoto que eu conheci na internet, sabe?  
-Quantos anos ele tem?  
-Ele está no 3º colegial.  
-Ah!Hm, e você sabe como ele é?  
-Bom, ele me disse que é um hanyou.Tem cabelos prateados e olhos amarelos.Tem orelhinhas de cachorro no alto da cabeça e garras e caninos um tanto afiados...  
-Sério?-Sango estava pensativa.Tinha certeza de que conhecia alguém assim. "E-Espera um pouco!Essa é a Descrição de Saotome-senpai!"- Pensou.Resolveu confirmar.-Ahn...E como é o nome dele?  
-Eu só sei o primeiro nome, é Inu-Yasha.  
-I-INU-YASHA?!-Gritou.Eles já se conheciam...Como Kagome não percebera isso?! "Hehe...O que o destino arma, hein?Se esses dois se encontrassem, eu ia dar tanta risada...Mas, deixemos que eles descubram sozinhos, né?"-Pensou.  
-Nós vamos nos encontrar neste sábado.  
-O QUÊ?!-Gritou mais uma vez.Sango Parecia uma vidente.Tudo o que falava, ou pensava, acontecia...Era incrível, às vezes, nem mesmo ela acreditava.-Gomen K-chan...Posso saber que horas?  
-Ah, a gente vai se encontrar em frente ao Higurashi-jinja, às 13:00...Por quê?!  
-Nada, nada não!  
-...Você é estranha...  
-E vocês já tem programa?  
-Não, vamos decidir na hora, por quê?  
-Nada...Será que vocês podem encontrar eu e Takeyama-senpai no shopping?Nós estávamos combinando de ir lá esse sábado...  
-Legal!Assim, vocês aproveitam e se conhecem também, né?  
"Eu já o conheço K-chan...E você também..."-Teve uma imensa vontade de dizer isso, mas queria deixar as coisas mais interessantes.  
--  
Com Inu-Yasha, a conversa não era diferente.  
"Tenho quase certeza de que a garota de quem Inu-Yasha está falando é a tal Kagome, a amiga de Sango."-Pensava Miroku enquanto Inu-Yasha dizia pela décima vez a descrição da menina, a pedido do mesmo.-E como é o nome dela?-Perguntou, só para ter certeza.  
-Só sei o primeiro nome, é Kagome.  
-Ahn, sério?Legal.-Miroku tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.-"Então é mesmo ela!Espera só até eu contar para Sango...Ah, gostaria tanto que eles tivessem combinado de se encontrar nesse sábado..."  
-Nós combinamos de nos encontrar nesse sábado.  
-O QUÊ?!-Miroku se assustara.As 'previsões' de Sango nunca estavam erradas, ele já sabia disso.Mas, isso nunca havia lhe acontecido...-"He he!Se eu pegar prática nisso, posso até competir com Sango-sama..."-Pensou alegremente.-E onde será o encontro?  
-Em frente ao Higurashi-jinja, aquele templo não muito longe daqui, sabe?  
-Sei.  
-Então, nos encontraremos lá as 13:00.  
-Sério?E que tal se nos encontrássemos no shopping?Eu e Sango-sama estamos pensando em ir lá nesse sábado.  
-Beleza.Mas aonde?  
-Em frente a bilheteria?É que nós queríamos assistir aquele filme novo, sabe?É...Como era mesmo o nome?  
-Tróia?  
-Isso!Isso mesmo!Tróia.E aí?  
-Beleza, eu também queria assistir.  
De repente, a porta da sala de aula se abre e o professor de História aparece.  
-Sentem-se todos em seus lugares.A prova terá início.  
A prova seria de Física.Miroku havia ralado a noite praticamente inteira, pois precisava realmente tirar notas muito boas na matéria.Já Inu- Yasha, sempre ia bem, e nunca estudava nada...Dessa vez, não seria diferente.  
--  
Kagome saiu da sala confiante.Ela sabia todo o conteúdo que caíra na prova.No mínimo, tiraria 8,5, disso, tinha certeza.  
-K-chan!  
-Sim Sango-chan?  
-Então, continuando o assunto de antes da prova, eu e Takeyama-sama estamos querendo ir assistir Tróia no sábado, vocês querem ir?  
-Tudo bem, eu estava querendo assistir mesmo!Em frente a bilheteria?  
-Isso.Umas 14:40 para vocês está bom?  
-"timo.Vou falar com ele.  
-Certo!  
-Bom, o sinal bate.Tchau Sango-chan!  
-Até amanhã!  
-Até!  
--  
Kagome retornou para casa e entrara no msn para falar com Inu-Yasha sobre a proposta da amiga.  
--  
Inu-Yasha concordou com a proposta, mas sentiu, por já ter dito que iria com Miroku e Sango, e não com a amiga e amigo de Kagome.Mas, o importante, era que, finalmente iria conhecer a garota.  
--  
Os dias passaram rápido, e logo chegara o dia.Ela estava pronta, estava apenas passando perfume, que exalava um aroma doce, muito bom.  
13:00.Estava pronta.Saiu de sua casa e encostou-se ao Torii(n/a:Nome do arco que marca a entrada de templos e locais sagrados do Japão.), esperando por Inu-Yasha.  
--  
Há horas a esperava, e nada de ela aparecer.Resolveu subir as escadas do templo, ficaria esperando em frente ao Torii.Quando viu Kagome, reconheceu-a pelas roupas que vestia...Mas, ao fitar seu rosto, empalideceu.  
-N-Não pode ser...!  
  
Continua...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Sou má, né? Além do capítulo estar curto, eu não fiz o 'encontro' deles... Como eu já disse antes, eu refiz o capítulo, acrescentando algumas partes.Mas ficou quase a mesma coisa...  
Tive prova de história hoje(19/05).Isso explica o por quê de Kagome ter prova de História, né?(eu aproveitei enquanto estava digitando para estudar...XD)  
  
Arigatou a ...  
  
Juliana:hehe, não foi dessa vez, neh?Mas, p´roximo cap promete heinKisu!  
  
Jenny-Ci:XD Tá td mundo imaginando...Quem sabe num próximo capítulo, né?(Apesar de eu TAMBÉM estar imaginando...''Vou ver se não desaponto ninguém...XD)Kisu!  
  
Ro:Sério que te deixei c/ cólicas?XDCmu sou má!hehe, mas naum foi dessa vez ainda, quem sabe num futuro próximo...''(é melhor tomar remédio, neh?XDD)  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:eh...eu jah disse isso nas outras reviews(acima), mas digo di nv...Naum foi dessa vez...(soh espero que Naomi-chan não me jogue na privadaXDD)Kisu miga-  
  
Iza-chan:hehe, é.Mas ela ainda foi boaxinha em pedir desculpas p/ ele, neh?Minha mana naum eh bem axim...u.úKisu miguinhaaa/  
  
Amanda-chan:Hao miga/  
Arigatou pela review, é claro que não tem problema/(estou tc c/ vc agorinha, neh'') Q bom q tah gostando da fic-  
Kisu!  
  
Kagome Kinomoto:K-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan  
Nee...Qdo vc vai entrar no msn??E a nossa fic?bom, arigatou pela review, suas fics tb são show!Kisu manaaa/  
  
Nanda Kagura:Oii  
Q bom q vc gostou da fic  
Ta aki o cap q vc pediu(mas, que rovavelmente, decepcionou mta gente, neh?'').  
Vi seu bloguinhu, MTU SHOW!!Omedetou ne  
Kisu!!  
  
É isso minna-  
Arigatou pelas reviews-  
Kisu p/ minna-san!  
Sango-chan


	8. Capitulo VIII

Para relembrar...

No capitulo anterior...

Há horas a esperava, e nada de ela aparecer.Resolveu subir as escadas do templo, ficaria esperando em frente ao Torii.Quando viu Kagome, reconheceu- a pelas roupas que vestia...Mas, ao fitar seu rosto, empalideceu.  
-N-Não pode ser...!  
  
Capitulo VIII:  
  
-Ah não, só pode ser brincadeira.Não pode ser ela!!! Nem que a vaca tussa!!(De repente, aparecem vacas do nada e começam a tossir...ok...sem piadinhas bestas... "Tenho que aprender a me controlar...¬¬)  
Mas seria muita coincidência, não é verdade?Afinal, por que ela estaria bem em frente ao Higurashi-Jinja, exatamente como Kagome disse que iria estar?Era algo inacreditável.Inu-Yasha tentava convencer-se do contrario.  
-Feh!Não pode ser verdade...isso não passa de uma brincadeira...ou melhor, de uma coincidência, só isso.Não creio que aquela menina arrogante e chata que tive a infelicidade de conhecer, e a menina que conheci na Internet são..." A MESMA PESSOA!!!"-Completou a frase com um pensamento, pois havia notado muitos olhares curiosos ao seu redor, tentando, muito provavelmente, descobrir do que ele estaria falando.-Droga...-Sussurrou.  
--

-Uff...Mas que droga...-Kagome já estava cansando-se de esperar.Seria possível que ele estivera enganando-a?Ora essa.Se fosse isso, ele não prestava, definitivamente.-Será mesmo?Acho que não...Vou esperar só mais um pouquinho...Quem sabe ele não aparece...  
Olhou para o lado, esperando que ele estivesse lá e a reconhecesse, porem, não gostou muito da imagem refletida em seus olhos.  
-Ora se não é "Saotome-senpai"...O que estará fazendo aqui?Será que veio me azucrinar ate de fins de semana agora?Essa não...E-Espera aí..!Cabelos prateados, olhos cor de mel, mais ou menos 1, 75 metro, garras e orelhas de cachorro por ser um hanyou...Ficou de me encontrar aqui, em frente ao templo...Ah não...!Não pode ser ele...!Fala sério!!  
-Ei bruxa, o que esta fazendo aqui?  
-Esperando um "amigo" meu e...EI!!ESSA PERGUNTA É MINHA!!!O QUE FAZ AQUI?!  
-O mesmo que você.Esperando uma "amiga" minha.  
-E porque tinha que marcar justo em frente a minha casa?!  
-V-Você mora n-nesse templo?!  
-Moro sim, e daí?!  
-N-Não é possível!!Por acaso seu nome é K...  
-Kagome.Higurashi Kagome.E não me diga que o seu é...!  
-Saotome Inu-Yasha.  
-Ahh!Então é isso!Ja nos conhecíamos e...O QUEEEEEE?!  
-NÃO GRITE, EU NÃO SOU SURDO!!  
-COMO VOCE E O INU-YASHA PODEM SER A MESMA PESSOA?!  
-E COMO VOCE PODE SER KAGOME?!  
-O QUE QUIS INSINUAR COM ISSO?!  
-NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO BRUXA!  
-ESPERA UM POUQUINHO...DO QUE VOCE ME CHAMOU?!  
-BRUXA!!POR ACASO É SURDA?!  
-CLARO QUE NÃO SEU IDOTA!  
-IDIOTA É A MAE!  
-AH CLARO, S" SE FOR A SUA!  
A discussão iria longe...ambos pareciam querer matar um ao outro.Mas, não puderam fazê-lo, pois algo, ou melhor, alguém interrompeu o 'amigável' dialogo.  
-Ei vocês!Parem com isso!-Disse Sango, que terminava de subir as escadarias do templo e corria desesperadamente tentando separá-los antes que se matassem.-Não vêem que estão no meio da rua?!  
-SANGO!!Por acaso já sabia que esse cara era o Inu-Yasha?!  
-Sim K-chan.Soube quando você me falou do encontro que haviam marcado e...  
-E POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE?!  
-Bom eu...  
-VOCE...?  
-É que eu queria deixar a historia mais interessante e...  
-E RESOLVEU NÃO ME CONTAR, NÃO É?! Não acredito nisso...que bela amiga eu tenho...  
-K-chan é que...  
-Ora essa, eu vou embora.-Disse Kagome, indo em direção do templo.  
-Ah, não vai não.-Inu-Yasha puxou-a pelo braço.-Pra que eu fiquei esperando todo esse tempo que nem um idiota aqui então?  
-Por que não larga do meu pé e vai se divertir com Sango e Miroku?  
-Eu vou me divertir com eles...E você também vai.  
-Por que eu tenho que ir...?!  
-Simplesmente porque não quero ficar segurando vela que nem um idiota...  
-Chame algum amigo, sei lá.  
-Você já esta aqui, é mais simples, oras.  
-Me solte, eu vou voltar para casa.  
-Já disse que vai comigo, e você VAI COMIGO.  
-Se eu não quiser, eu não vou, idiota.Agora me larga.  
-Não.  
-POSSO SABER POR QUÊ?!-Perguntou Kagome, já com sua voz alterada e mostrando total irritação em seus olhos.  
-PARE DE REPETIR SEMPRE AS MESMAS PERGUNTAS!Voce não tem criatividade não?  
-NÃO PARO SE EU NÃO QUISER E...EI!!ME SOLTE BAKA!  
-PARE DE GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO, EU NÃO SOU SURDO!-Dizia Inu-Yasha, também mostrando irritação na voz, enquanto puxava Kagome escada a baixo, na tentativa de alcançar Sango e Miroku, que já se encontravam longe...  
-ME SOLTE, ESTA ME MACHUCANDO, BAKA!  
Pode-se então ouvir uma voz ao longe, provavelmente alheia, que dizia em tom de irritação:  
-Ei vocês!!Parem de gritar!!  
Inu-Yasha e Kagome coraram.Somente agora haviam se lembrado que estavam...No meio da rua...  
-Viu o que fez?!-Sussurrou Kagome, ainda com a face rubra.  
-E quem disse que a culpa é somente minha?!-Sussurrou Inu-Yasha do mesmo modo.  
-E não é?!  
-Kagome...está por acaso tentando testar minha paciência?!  
-Tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer a ficar testando você.Alias, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar COM você.Vou voltar para casa.-Disse virando-se, e começando a subir as escadas do templo novamente.  
-Ah, não vai não.-Disse Inu-Yasha, segurando seu braço e puxando-a novamente.  
-Não comece com isso novamente.  
-Se parasse com essa infantilidade, eu não mais o faria.  
Kagome virou-se e encarou-o não fazendo questão de mostrar a irritação em sua face.  
-Por que você SEMPRE tem que fazer isso?!Não seria mais fácil me deixar em paz?!  
-Não.Seria mais fácil se parasse com essa teimosia e viesse comigo.  
-Então por que não vai para sua casa e eu vou para a minha?!  
-Quer saber?! OTIMO! Já me cansei de ficar aqui discutindo com a teimosia em pessoa.  
-E eu de ficar discutindo com um idiota.  
-Passar bem então.  
-O mesmo para você.  
Inu-Yasha se vira para um lado e Kagome para o outro.Ambos começam a andar em direções opostas.Enquanto Inu-Yasha desce as escadarias do templo, Kagome as sobe.  
--  
-Ei, Saotome-senpai!-Sango chama o hanyou que terminava de descer as imensas escadarias do templo.-Onde está K-chan?  
-Feh!Resolveu que iria para a casa dela, e eu farei o mesmo.  
-Não.-Disse Miroku.  
-Posso saber por que?  
-Porque simplesmente o combinado era de vocês irem conosco...  
-E vocês vão.-Completou Sango.  
-Isso mesmo.Volte lá e chame Kagome-sama novamente.  
-Isso nunca.  
-Ah, isso sim.  
-Se não quer chamar, eu mesma vou.-Disse Sango indo em direção as escadarias.  
-Por que diabos vocês estão fazendo isso?!  
-Inu-Yasha...-Miroku deu um pequeno tapa nas costas do amigo.-Sei que gosta dela.Quando falava da suposta 'Kagome' que conhecera na Internet, eu podia ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos.  
-Pode ate ser, Miroku.Mas tudo isso desfez-se nesse exato momento.  
-Não diga isso...  
-É a mais pura verdade.  
-Ai ai...Tudo bem, Inu-Yasha.Não vou ficar discutindo com voce.Alem do mas, Sango-sama já esta voltando.-Disse, acenando para Sango, que descia as escadarias com um sorriso vitorioso em seus labios, e Kagome logo atras desta.  
-Ela foi rapida...-Comentou Inu-Yasha.  
-Sango-sama sempre consegue tudo...Tão rápido...  
-Feh.Grande coisa...  
-Pronto.Vamos indo?-Disse a garota, que terminava de descer as escadas.  
-Certo.Vamos.  
-Feh.  
Os quatro seguiram para o shopping.  
-O que vamos assistir?-Perguntou Kagome, não muito animada.  
-O combinado era ver Troia.-Disse Sango.  
-É.  
-Otimo.Vamos comprar as entradas logo.-Disse Inu-Yasha, como sempre um tanto impaciente, dirigindo-se para a bilheteria.  
-K-chan, poderia comprar para mim?  
-Claro Sango-chan.  
-E poderia pedir para Iu-Yasha comprar uma para mim?  
-Claro Takeyama-senpai.  
-Arigatou K-chan.  
-Arigatou Higurashi-sama.  
-Pode me chamar de Kagome.  
-Certo.Arigatou Kagome-sama.  
Kagome sorriu e seguiu para a bilheteria.  
-Ela é muito gentil.Não sei por quê Inu-Yasha não se deu bem com ela...  
-K-chan é gentil, mas tem temperamento forte...Não é de levar desaforo.Deve ser por isso.  
-Mas, se alguem visse ela falando comigo, iriam pensar que é uma garota muito calma e doce.  
-Ela é muito doce...Já calma...Bem, ela também é...Quando quer...  
Miroku sorriu.Kagome e Sango eram muito amigas mesmo.  
--  
-O que está fazendo aqui?!  
-Sango-chan me pediu para comprar uma entrada para ela.E vou comprar uma para mim tambem.Ah!E antes que eu me esqueça, Takeyama-senpai pediu para você comprar uma para ele também.  
-Feh!Folgado.-Inu-Yasha virou-se ao ouvir a 'caixa' dizendo 'Próximo'.Caminhou até ela.Antes de pedir, virou-se novamente para Kagome.  
-Quer que eu compre para você e Sango tambem?  
-Ahn...Pode ser.-Disse, enquanto pegava sua carteirinha e entregava para o hanyou.-Arigatou.  
-Feh.-Virou-se novamente para a caixa.  
-Duas inteiras e duas meias para Tróia para as 3:40.-Disse, enquanto entregava as carteirinhas do colégio e o dinheiro para a caixa.  
-ahn...-A caixa contou o dinheiro, dando o troco e os bilhetes para Inu-Yasha.-Bom filme.  
Inu-Yasha virou-se e andou na direção de Kagome, que já se encontrava com Miroku e Sango.  
-Arigatou Saotome-senpai.-Disse Sango, quando Inu-Yasha entregou-lhe o bilhete.  
-E então...O que faremos enquanto não dá o horário?-Perguntou Miroku, pegando o bilhete da mão de Inu-Yasha.  
-Não faço a mínima idéia...Alguma sugestão, Sango-chan?  
-Ahn...Que tal almoçarmos?Acho que temos tempo o suficiente.  
-Que horas são?-Perguntou Miroku.  
-Quinze para as duas.-Respondeu Kagome.  
-Arigatou Kagome-sama.  
Kagome sorriu.  
-E então?Vamos?-Perguntou.  
-Por mim, tudo bem.-Disse Miroku.  
-Tudo bem, Saotome-senpai?-Perguntou Sango.  
-Feh!Façam o que quiserem.-Disse em tom grosseiro.Kagome o fuzilou com os olhos.  
Todos seguiram para a praça de alimentação.  
--  
-Já esta quase na hora.Que tal subirmos?  
-Certo.  
Foram para o andar de cima.  
-K-chan, você e Saotome-senpai vão vendo um lugar para a gente sentar, ok?Eu e Takeyama-senpai vamos comprar pipoca.  
-Por que eu tenho que ficar com ele?!-Perguntou Kagome, indignada, apontando para o hanyou ao seu lado.  
-K-chan, não comece, vai.  
-Ok...-Disse, desanimada.-Vamos logo então.-Virou-se e encarou-o, pegando sua mão e puxando-o para a sala.  
-E-Ei!-Disse o hanyou, quando entraram na sala.-Por que fez isso?!  
-Viu como é bom ser arrastado por alguém?!  
-Feh.  
-Hmpf.Vamos logo.-Disse Kagome, enquanto subia as escadas.  
--

-Vamos ficar na ultima?  
-E qual o problema?  
-Nenhum, eu só estava perguntando, sr. Nervosinho.-Disse, em tom de deboche.  
-Pare de tirar uma de minha cara.Não estou de bom humor hoje.  
-Hmpf.Que seja.  
Sentaram-se, e permaneceram silenciosos ate Miroku e Sango chegarem.  
  
Continua...  
---  
Nhaaaaai!!Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomeeeeeeeen!!!  
Gomen pela demora minna-san... ""Juro q queria ter postado antes, mas fiquei 2 semaninhas sem meu pc, e ainda por cima, formataram o disco onde eu tinha salvado o cap... ""  
Por isso, gomen se estiver uma m, ok?vou tentar melhorar no cap 9... ""  
Bom, agora, as reviews:  
  
Bianca Himura: Oii!Nhai, gomen ne...--eu sei q foi um 'golpe baixo'...e gomen tb pela demora...foi por causa do meu pc...T-TEspero que continue acompanhando=) Kisu!!  
  
Rosette:Arigatou pelos elogios!!Que bom que esta gostando-Nhai, mas não diga isso, enho certeza de que suas fics são ótimas-Espero que continue acompenhando!!Kisu!!  
  
Amanda-chan:Oiii miguinhaaa!!Q bom q gostou desse cap!nn gomen pela demora p/ atualizar... ""Kisu kisu!!  
  
Lo Kagome:Nhoiii!!hehe, eu sei, foi mta crueldade msm, neh?gomen pela demora do cap tb... ""  
  
Jenny-Ci:Hehe, realmente, estou me convencendo de que sou a maldade em pessoa...XD Nossa!Seu pc precisa ser protegido, neh?hehe, brincadeirinha..''gomen pela demora...kisu!!  
  
¡×=¡Ë!-!N:Nhoiii miguinhaaa!!nhai, q bom q vc tah gostanduEspero q vc continue gostando, hehe!Kisu kisu!!  
  
Kassie-chan:Oii!!Nhai, gomen...''juro TENTAR nao fazer mais isso, ok??(XDD)Nhai, vi sua fic, tah linda!!se naum me engano, deixei review lah!Bom, mas, se naum deixei, omedetou ne!!Kisu!!  
  
Juliana:Oii!!hehe, estou quase me certificando de que sou mto maXDD  
Nhai, espero naum ter te desapontado com essa m desse cap...  
eu já tinha escrito ele, tava moh legal, mas daih aconteceram akeles probleminhas com meu pc... ""gomen!!kisu!!  
  
Dark-Sofy:hehe, axu q tenhu certeza di q sou mto ma...XDDDDhoho!!oHm...eh verdade...realmente sao meio trouxas...Mas, fazer o que, neh?Kisu!!  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:Oi!!!Nao se preocupe quanto a review, e gomen pela demora do cap!! ""Nhai, q filme eh esse??bom, deixa p/ lah''espero que tenha gostado desse cap, apesar de ele ter ficado 'meio' besta... ''Kisu migaa!!  
  
Kagome Kinomoto:Nee-chaaaaaaan!!nn/q bom ver uma review da minha nee- chan akinn-Nhai, axu a naum eh p/ tanto...sei lah...bom, gomen pela demora, neh... ""Mas, tah aki o cap p/ vc-E gomen por ele ter fikado idiota... ""Kisu kisu!!  
ps:tenhu certeza de que nossa fic vai ter um moooonti di fans!!Afinal, minha nee-chan estah escrevendo essa fic tb, neh??-  
  
AgomeVS:Nhoii!!Realmente, sou mto mah...XDDBom, tah aki a atualização, e gomen pelo cap ter ficado meio besta... ""Kisu!!  
  
Nhai, eh soh issu...  
Gomen se o cap ficou meio besta, eh q perdi o pique depois dessa do meu pc...''  
E gomen pelos erros de digitação...Eh que o meu teclado esta completamente desconfigurado e eu não axo acento nenhum...gomeeen ""  
  
Ja minna!Matta ne!!  
Sango-chan


	9. Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX:  
  
Miroku e Sango chegaram pouco depois, percebendo que o clima não estava muito bom entre eles, pois estavam sentados com certa distancia um do outro.  
- K-chan...-Começou Sango.- Poderia se sentar do lado de Saotome- senpai?  
-Não.  
-Por que?  
-Não sei se mau-humor pega.  
-Ah K-chan...Por favor...  
-Ok...-Disse indo duas cadeiras para o lado.  
-Arigatou.  
-Shh!Quietas, o filme vai começar!-Sussurrou Inu-Yasha.  
Ambas silenciaram-se.  
Sango e Miroku afastavam-se do casal de quando em quando, de cadeira a cadeira...Quando deram por si, já estavam a uma distancia considerável.  
-Por que estamos fazendo isso?-Perguntou Sango.  
-Shh...Quero ver a cara deles quando perceberem que estão sozinhos.  
-Ok.  
Nenhum dos dois prestou muita atenção no filme, apenas ficaram observando Inu-Yasha e Kagome.  
Já o casal em questão, não trocou olhares um segundo se quer.Pareciam ter total atenção voltada para o filme.  
--  
-E ai K-chan?Gostou do filme?  
-Muito legal!Muito legal mesmo!Principalmente os atores...um mais lindo que o outro(n/a:u.u foi isso que minha amiga disse quando elas saíram do cinema...é q elas mudaram de sala...XD eu não mudei...droga...u.ú)!!  
-Ai ai...Pois é...  
Comentavam as garotas recebendo um olhar reprovador de Miroku e Inu- Yasha.  
-E agora, o que vamos fazer?  
-Não faço a mínima...  
-A gente já vai?  
-O que acham?Querem voltar ou ficar mais um pouco?  
-Eu acho que vou voltar...  
-Então vamos todos.  
-Ah Takeyama-senpai, vamos ficar mais um pouco!-Disse Sango piscando para o garoto.  
-Feh!Eu também quero ir embora.-Disse Inu-Yasha.  
-Então vocês podem ir, oras!-Disse Sango.  
-Isso mesmo.-Completou Miroku, entendendo o que Sango queria dizer.  
-Ai...Eu até ficaria com vocês, mas realmente preciso ir...-Disse Kagome, desanimada.-Prometi para okaa-san que voltaria cedo...Me desculpem...  
-Tudo bem, não se preocupe!Qualquer dia desses podemos combinar novamente, não é?  
-Claro!Bom, eu vou indo...Ei-Disse virando-se para Inu-Yasha-Você me acompanha?  
-Só se parar de me 'chamar' de Ei.Por acaso percebeu que desde que nos 'conhecemos' lá na frente da sua casa, nunca pronunciou meu nome?  
-Hm...-Kagome para e pensa um pouco.-É verdade...Tudo bem, Saotome- senpai.-Disse enfatizando o nome do hanyou.-E então, vamos?  
-Feh!  
-Hmpf!Vou considerar isso como um 'sim'.  
-Faça como quiser.  
-Então, até segunda Sango-chan, Takeyama-senpai.  
-Até K-chan.  
-Tenha um bom dia Kagome-sama.  
-Com isso-Disse apontando para Inu-Yasha-Não sei se será possível...  
-Ei...!-Inu-Yasha ia novamente argumentar contra a 'mania' que Kagome tinha de chamá-lo de qualquer coisa que não fosse seu nome, mas não pode, pois logo foi 'puxado' por esta (literalmente).  
-Vamos logo!Já está escurecendo e eu não posso chegar muito tarde!- Disse enquanto puxava Inu-Yasha pela mão.  
-Feh!Pouco me importa.  
-Ora.-Kagome soltou a mão do hanyou bruscamente.-Pois fique com Sango e Takeyama-senpai.Eu vou embora sozinha.-Disse, andando na direção oposta de Inu-Yasha.  
-E-Ei!!Espere!!-Inu-Yasha ia correr atrás de Kagome, entretanto...Pra que?!-Feh!Pois bem.Pro inferno com aquela menina metida a besta.  
-Como assim 'com aquela menina metida a besta'?!-Inu-Yasha gelou ao ouvir a voz da menina atrás de si.Virou-se para encará-la.Estava em chamas.  
-Como ouviu o que eu disse?!  
-Meu ouvido não é tão ruim como parece.  
-Feh!  
-Aff...É perda de tempo ficar aqui com você.  
-Digo o mesmo.  
-Hmpf!-Kagome começou a andar novamente.  
Quando já não podia mais ser visto, Inu-Yasha começou com sua típica 'chuva de palavrões'.Depois de um tempo, acabou indo embora também.  
--  
-Tadaima.  
-Okaeri.-Disse a mãe de Kagome entrando na sala de estar.  
-O que esta fazendo okaa-san?Vai sair?  
-Sim vou fazer compras.Daqui a pouco estou de volta.  
-Certo.  
-Eu volto logo.Ittekimasu.  
-Itterashai.-Disse a colegial enquanto via a mãe sair de casa.  
Logo depois de sua mãe fechar a porta de casa, Kagome subiu ate seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
Procurava sem sucesso algo interessante para fazer...Desistiu de procurar e ligou o computador.  
Abriu o Messenger e, logo que entrou, alguém, desconhecido para Kagome, começou a falar com a mesma.  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Ola Kagome.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Ahn...eu te conheço?  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Você não me conhece... Mas eu te conheço muito bem...  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Como?  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Esqueça não vai entender.  
...  
Eu posso te ver...  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Como?!  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Eu sei tudo sobre você, sua família, seus amigos... e estou te vendo...  
  
-Esse cara é louco...  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Como pode dizer que sou louco, se nem ao menos sabe quem sou?  
  
-O-O que?!C-Como esse cara...?!  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Mas eu não disse que você era louco!  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Pode negar o quanto quiser querida K-chan...Mas eu ouvi muito bem o que disse a meu respeito...  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Como fez isso?!  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
K-chan querida...Há coisas que não podemos revelar...  
Só posso dizer a você...  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Passe o máximo de tempo possível com sua mãe, seu avo e seu irmão Souta...Pois algo muito grave ira acontecer com eles...  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
E tome muito cuidado você também...  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Por que?!  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Pois não se sabe quando nossa vida pode acabar...Não é verdade...?  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
Por que esta me dizendo essas coisas?!O que quer comigo?!  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Estou apenas alertando...Seu destino já esta definido...huh huh huh...  
  
Our destiny was foreordained diz:  
  
Ate um dia, querida K-chan...  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Espere!  
  
X-A mensagem a seguir não pode ser entregue a todos os destinatários:  
  
Espere!  
  
Our destiny was foreordained pode não responder porque parece estar off-line.  
  
-Droga!-Kagome bateu as mãos no suporte do teclado, com força.-Quem era aquele cara afinal?!  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis acabou de entrar.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Oi bruxa!E ai?Chegou direitinho?!  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Inu-Yasha pare de zoação, estão acontecendo coisas muito estranhas aqui.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Feh!Como o que por exemplo?!  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Um cara esquisito, que nunca vi na vida, começou a falar comigo aqui no MSN...Ele disse coisas esquisitas, como 'Eu posso te ver', 'eu sei tudo a seu respeito', 'seu destino já esta definido'...e eu não sei como ele me achou, no nick dele não tinha nenhum e-mail, eu não entendi nada.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Feh!Deve ser um hacker.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Ele também disse que era melhor eu passar o máximo de tempo possível com minha família, e que era melhor eu tomar cuidado também pois nunca se sabe quando nossas vidas podem acabar, ou qualquer coisa assim...  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Quer um conselho?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Não acredite nele.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Baka  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
No começo, quando ele me disse que podia me ver, eu também não acreditei, e eu disse para mim mesma 'esse cara eh louco', mas daí ele me disse 'como pode dizer que sou louco se nem ao menos sabe quem sou?'  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
O que?!  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Eh serio, eu não estou mentindo.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Quer outro conselho?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Acredite nele.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Fala serio, você eh retardado ou o que?!Eu estou falando serio, idiota!  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Parabéns. Disse um xingamento sem ser idiota!!  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Olha aqui...Eu não estou brincando, sua besta!Eu to falando serio, to preocupada com o que esse cara maluco me disse, não sei se eh verdade e você fica ai tirando uma com a minha cara!!  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Feh!E depois eu que sou o 'senhor nervosinho'...Tah, td bem, foi mal.Mas eu não sei o que você deve fazer, não faço a mínima...Acho que quem tem que decidir eh vc.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Oooh!Como vc me ajuda, hein?Nossa cara valeu mesmo.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Não foi nada.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Realmente eh pura perda de tempo falar com você.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Não achava isso quando não sabia quem eu era.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Você não parecia tão retardado quando eu não sabia quem você era.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Ok, jah deu.Pare de me xingar agora, ok?  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Se vc pelo menos me desse um conselho que preste, eu pensaria no seu caso.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Baka, eu jah disse que não sei!  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Eu sei que você jah disse, sua besta, não sou cega.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Da pra parar de me xingar?ja esta irritando.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Da pra parar de se fazer de tonto?ja esta irritando.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Por acaso você eh trouxa?  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Eu não, você eh?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Ah eh?Pois parece.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Q vc eh trouxa?eh eu tb acho.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Idiota.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Besta.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Retardada.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Tonto.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Bruxa.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Cachorro.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
Ei!Sem baixaria!!  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
E eu estou mentindo dizendo que você eh um cachorro?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
O que vc tem contra o fato de eu ser um hanyou?!  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Nada.  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Feh!Bom mesmo.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
E se eu tivesse algo contra?!  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Eu não ia mais falar com você.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Por que?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Pq não poderia confiar em você.No seu nick mesmo tem a frase 'amizade verdadeira eh saber aceitar as diferenças dos outros'.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Ahh...  
...  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Você não tem muitos amigos, não eh?  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Feh!Tenho mais inimigos do que amigos...jah me acostumei em não sei muito aceito na sociedade.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Hm...  
Você...pode confiar em mim...Se quiser  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Ok.  
  
-Eu já confio em você, baka...-Sussurrou para si mesmo.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Ahn...então...eu acho que preciso ir...okaa-san saiu e eu fiquei aqui de baba...e meu irmão esta me chamando...  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Pra que?  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Aff...Provavelmente para perder novamente para mim no videogame...  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Você eh boa em jogos?  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Mais ou menos...  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Vamos marcar um dia para jogar então.  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Ok...entao, jah vou indo...Bjkinhasss  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
bju  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Depois me diz se o jogo foi emocionante XD  
  
K-chan- A verdadeira amizade é saber aceitar a diferença dos outros diz:  
  
Pode deixar...=P Tchauzinho!  
  
Inu-Yasha-Sonhos...no começo, parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:  
  
Tchau.  
  
X-A mensagem a seguir não pode ser entregue a todos os destinatários:  
  
Tchau.  
  
K-chan-A verdadeira amizade é aceitar a diferença dos outros pode não responder porque parece estar off-line.  
  
-Manaaaaaaaa!!! -Ai, o que foi, Souta!!-Perguntou Kagome, que terminava de descer as escadas e entrava na sala de estar. -Ate que em fim você veio!!Vem jogar comigo? -Nossa...É impressionante como você gosta de perder, hein? -Não vou perder dessa vez!!Meu amigo me ensinou uns truques. -Ahh, mas isso é trapaça! -Não, isso é tática! -Ok...Vamos jogar então. -Se eu vencer me paga um sorvete! -O que?! -Isso ai!Se eu ganhar, tem que me pagar um sorvete! -Ok...Mas se eu ganhar, vai ter que me ajudar a limpar a casa depois de amanha, ok? -Ai...Ta certo...-Disse desanimado.Somente a idéia de ter que ajudar Kagome a limpar a casa inteira, conseguia deixa-lo para baixo. -Vamos jogar!-Disse Kagome ligando o jogo.  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Tadaima- O que se diz quando chega em casa.No Brasil foi traduzido como 'Já cheguei' ou algo parecido.

Okaeri-O que se diz quando alguém chega em casa.No Brasil ficou algo como 'Bem vindo(a)'. Ittekimasu-O que se diz quando se sai de casa.No Brasil, 'Já estou indo' ou algo assim. Itterashai-O que se diz quando alguém sai de casa.No Brasil a tradução ficou algo como 'Tome Cuidado'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Hao! Nhaaaaa, minna-saaaan!!Gomen pela demora, gomen, gomen, gomeeeeeeeen!!Eu estava tendo probleminhas, era época de provas e...bem...Mas, em compensação, já estou escrevendo o capitulo 10! Hm, quem será esse carinha esquisito que falou com a Kagome? Como sou ma, não vou falar XD Nha, vcs irão descobrir em breve, podem deixar. Nha, essa fic ainda esta longe de acabar(?)...Eu quero por muita coisa ainda...apesar de não ter certeza de que será possível...=P Acho que não tenho mais nada a declarar...então, vamos as reviews...  
  
AgomeVS:Tem problema se eu responder todas as suas reviews nessa aqui?Bom, tendo ou não, vou responder, ok?('')Nhá, domo arigatou pelas 4 reviews nesse cap, espero q não tenha se decepcionado...Kisu kisu!  
  
Samy-chan:arigatou pela review, espero que continue acompanhando a fic  
  
Juliana:Nhá, sim simNão tenha duvidas, eles ainda irão se amar- arigatou pelos elogios  
  
Bianca Himura:Gomeeeeeen!!!Juro que queria postar o cap 9 rapidinhu, mas por causa das provas, e depois por causa do meu pc que estava com probleminhas...ai ai ai...Gomeeen!!Arigatou pelos elogios  
  
Juli-chan:Pois eh, eu tb acho...''Mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, não?Arigatou pelos elogios, espero que continue acompanhando  
  
Hanyou-Girl-BR:Ué...olhando bem para a apostila de historia(coisa que eu realmente não queria estar fazendo...'') mas aqui esta escrito que...Nha, deixa para lá...É que eu ainda estou aprendendo isso bem...hã...Nada muito complexo, porque ainda estou na sexta serie...''Mas arigatou pelos elogios e pela aula de historia.  
  
Sakura:Nhá, arigatou pelos elogiosCom certeza sua fic vai ficar ótima, não se preocupe quanto a isso  
  
Lo-Kagome:Gomen por demorar para postar esse cap tb...Mas arigatou pelos elogios, vou tentar não demorar muito da próxima vez...''  
  
Kassie-chan:Nha, sua fic tah linda, eh serioHehe, espero que não tenha se decepcionado c/ esse cap...u.uKisu!!  
  
Kagome Kinomoto:Nhá, nee-chanEspero que voce tenha gostado desse cap tb  
  
Rachel:Domo arigatou pelos elogiosEspero que continue acompanhando!Kisu!!  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:Nha, nem esquentamas espero que não tenha se decepcionado c/ esse cap...Kisu!!  
  
Nha, como desculpas pela minha demora, vou postar um capitulo de 'brinde'XD... Vamos em frente que atrás tem gente!!(ou devo dizer capítulos?(XD))


	10. Capitulo X

Capitulo X:  
  
Acordara radiante naquele dia, apesar do clima frio dando um ar melancólico no local.Era véspera de seu décimo quinto aniversário.Adorava aniversários, em especial de algum familiar, pois nesse dia, juntavam-se todos os seus parentes, o que era muito raro acontecer.  
Entretanto, ao olhar para o relógio, congelou.Estava atrasada...Novamente...Era seu último dia de aula, antes das férias de verão, não queria chegar atrasada...Saiu correndo, como sempre, e conseguiu chegar a tempo.  
A aula correu normal, e, quando Kagome ia embora, alguém a impediu, segurando-a pelo braço.  
Virou-se assustada e deparou-se com alguém conhecido.  
-Ah...-Disse sem mostrar qualquer sentimento na voz.-Ola Kouga-kun.  
-Oi...-Disse Kouga soltando o braço da menina.  
-Olha, se puder ser rápido, eu agradeço.Quero voltar logo para casa.  
-Eu só queria saber se gostaria de ir ao Neverland comigo hoje.  
-Aquele parque que inaugurou há pouco tempo?  
-Sim.  
-Ahn...Mas os ingressos não são caros?  
-Sim, mas...-Ele pega dois papeizinhos do bolso e mostra para Kagome.- Eu já os tenho.E então?  
-Ahn...Acho que pode ser...  
-"timo! A que horas posso passar na sua casa?  
-Não sei...Umas duas horas, pode ser?  
-Claro. Até depois!-Disse indo embora.  
-Hã...Até!-Disse sorrindo.  
--  
-Já cheguei!-Disse Kagome, ao entrar em sua casa.  
-Mana, mana!-Souta veio pulando em cima da colegial.-Me diz, o que você quer ganhar de aniversario, me diz, me diz, me diz, me diiz!!  
-Ai Souta...Olha, eu não sei...Vou deixar por sua conta, ok?  
-Mas eu não sei o que te dar de aniversario...-Disse, fazendo cara de choro.  
-Ahn...Qualquer coisa dada por você esta bom para mim Souta!-Disse Kagome abaixando-se para ficar da altura do irmão, e sorrindo.  
-Qualquer coisa mesmo?-Perguntou Souta incrédulo.  
-Claro!Afinal você é meu irmãozinho querido!-Disse abraçando-o. Souta retribuiu o abraço.  
-Ta.Então vou pensar em algo bem legal!Feliz aniversário adiantado, mana!  
-Arigatou Souta!-Kagome sorriu novamente.  
--  
Terminava de se arrumar quando a campainha tocou.  
Não tinha mais ninguém em sua casa, todos haviam saído, só voltariam mais tarde, com certeza ela não estaria lá quando voltassem.Foi atender.  
-Oi Kouga-kun!  
Kouga estava meio que hipnotizado.Era incrível como qualquer roupa ficava bem em Kagome.Ela estava simples, porem linda.  
-Hã...Kouga-kun...?-Perguntou passando a mão na frente de seu rosto continuamente.  
-Hã?Ah!Oi Kagome!E então, vamos?  
-Sim, deixe só eu pegar minha bolsa.Já volto.  
-Ah!Claro.  
Kagome volta tempo depois e os dois seguem para o parque.  
-E então Kagome?Em qual quer ir primeiro?  
-Ahn...Tanto faz, Kouga-kun...Deixo você escolher.  
-Vamos ali?  
-Torre?Claro!-Kagome adorava brinquedos radicais, apesar de sentir um pouco de medo. Não tinha muita fila (n/a: o.o milaaaaagre!), então rapidamente chegou a vez deles.Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, colocaram as travas, e esperaram.Um monitor verificou todas as travas e ligou a torre.Esta, por sua vez, começou a subir lentamente, provocando um frio na barriga inexplicável em Kagome, que estava de olhos fechados. Quando chegaram no topo, Kouga percebeu como a vista era bonita lá de cima.  
-Ei, Kagome!Olha isso!  
Kagome abriu os olhos, e ficou maravilhada com a visão.Era possível ver boa parte da cidade daquela altura, era maravilhoso.Porem, tal sensação durou pouco, sendo substituída por uma forte pressão.A torre começava a cair, Kagome não conseguia fechar os olhos direito, quando conseguiu, a pressão subitamente 'desvaneceu-se'.Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que já podia por seus pés no chão.Aliviou-se, e como nunca em sua vida agradeceu, mentalmente, ao solo, por simplesmente existir.  
-E então, gostou?  
-Sim!Muito legal!!Podemos ir novamente outra hora, não é?  
-Claro, se você quiser...  
-Sim!  
-E em qual vamos agora?  
Kagome olhou para os lados, e apontou para o mais alto que viu(n/a:Não é o mais alto mas...).  
-Que tal ali?  
-Certo, vamos.  
O nome do brinquedo era estranho, como todos os outros do parque.Evolution.O que tinha de evolução naquele brinquedo?(n/a:minha amiga perguntou isso quando a gente foi no playcenter c/ a escola...XDDD)  
A fila desse brinquedo estava considerável...Entretanto, como iam varias pessoas de uma vez, não demorou muito também.Sentaram-se novamente um do lado do outro, abaixando as travas logo em seguida.Novamente um monitor veio verificar as travas.  
As cadeiras começaram a inclinar-se ficaram praticamente deitados.  
Novamente a sensação que tivera quando a torre subia, tomou conta de Kagome, enquanto o brinquedo subia, também çaram a girar e girar, e girar...Até que ficaram completamente de 'ponta cabeça'.Era uma sensação horrível, parecia que, se abrisse os olhos, Kagome iria cair.Segurava firme, seu corpo não estava mais na cadeira, estava apenas 'sustentado' pela trava.Suas mãos estavam suadas, não conseguia segurar direito, e abriu os olhos por um instante.Antes não tivesse feito aquilo.Teve a sensação de estar caindo, era horrível.E isto continuou nas inúmeras voltas que o brinquedo dava.  
Quando finalmente acabou, Kagome se levantou, e rapidamente saiu da plataforma do brinquedo, agradecendo cada vez mais o fato de o chão existir.  
-E então, gostou?  
-Não...Definitivamente não Kouga-kun...-Kagome estava tremendo.-Sai de lá tremendo, fora que ganhei uma bela dor de estomago e de cabeça.  
-Nossa...Bom, quer ir num mais leve?  
-Se pudermos, eu agradeceria.  
-Então aonde?  
-Não sei...Que tal ali?  
-Tudo bem.  
Foram num brinquedo 'leve', chamado Duble Shot.Não era alto, não tinha looping, o único inconveniente era o fato de ser meio...rápido.  
Não tinha fila também, sentaram-se, as travas abaixavam-se sozinhas.O brinquedo começou a rodar, no começo 'leve', e depois foi aumentando a velocidade.Pelo fato de apenas estar presa por uma trava, Kagome 'dançava' na cadeira.E, em alguns momentos, batia sua cabeça na mesma.Não era ruim, só machucava um pouco (XD).  
Foram em diversos brinquedos, e quando deram por si, já eram 9:00.O parque estava prestes a fechar, saíram, e foram a uma lanchonete não muito longe, pois ambos reclamavam de fome. Saíram de lá quase meia noite, e Kagome estava preocupada.Não queria ficar de castigo no dia de seu aniversario. Cada um foi para um lado, moravam em direções opostas. Kagome deu graças a Deus quando avistou o Torii do templo.Não agüentava mais andar, porem teria de enfrentar outro desafio aquela noite.Subir a escadaria...Aquilo não a agradava nem um pouco... Suspirou desanimada e começou a subir.  
--  
Inu-Yasha e Sesshou-Maru encontravam-se não muito longe dali.Tinham sentido cheiro de sangue, e em grande quantidade. Procuravam o local onde esse cheiro tinha mais intensidade, até que Sesshou- Maru identificou o local.  
--  
-Okaa-san, Tadaim...-Kagome gelou.  
Havia sangue por toda parte.Tudo estava coberto pelo liquido vermelho- escuro.Havia manchas do mesmo nas paredes, janelas, tudo.  
A colegial ainda assustada, andou até a cozinha...Antes não o tivesse feito...Encontrou ali o que nunca queria ter encontrado, o que menos desejara, o seu maior medo...O corpo de sua mãe...E a cabeça da mesma a alguns metros dali.  
Lágrimas começaram a cair incontrolavelmente, Kagome andou lentamente ate o suposto cadáver.  
-Oka...Okaa-san...-Pegou a cabeça de sua mãe, e fitou-a.Seria mesmo sua mãe?-Não pode ser...Não é okaa-san...Não é...  
Ainda em posse da cabeça de sua mãe, levantou-se e tremendo, foi ate as escadas e começou a subir...Acabou deparando-se com o corpo de seu avô.  
-Jii-san...-Kagome andou até ele, com alguma esperança de que estivesse vivo.Percebeu então que tinham marcas de garras...Teria sido algum youkai...?-Ji...Jii-san...-Sussurrou.  
Kagome deixou a cabeça de sua mãe em cima de seu avô e correu para o quarto de Souta.Não o havia achado, talvez ele estivesse dentro de seu quarto, sem nem saber o que tinha acontecido.Kagome tinha esperanças...De que pelo menos estaria vivo...  
Surpreendeu-se quando ouviu a voz do pequeno irmão, de apenas nove anos de idade, soar fraca.Estava vivo!Ele chamava continuamente por sua irmã.Esta, por sua vez, entrou rapidamente no quarto dele, encontrando-o a beira da morte.De seus olhos marejados, mais lagrimas começaram a escorrer, manchando seu rosto.  
-Nee...chan...-O pequeno ainda chamava por sua irmã, parecia feliz em vê-la.Tentava movimentar-se para ir ao encontro dela, contorcendo-se de dor, devido aos ferimentos.Arrastava-se com dificuldade tentando alcançar, inutilmente, a irmã, deixando rastros de sangue por onde passava.- Nee...chan...  
-Souta!!-A garota correu até ele, desesperada, tinha que fazer algo, tinha que salvar o irmão mas novo.Não queria que ele morresse, se ele também a deixasse, ela ficaria sozinha...Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, mas não sabia o que fazer...Simplesmente não sabia...  
--  
Inu-Yasha e Sesshou-Maru entraram na casa.Inu-Yasha estava perplexo.Aquela era a casa de Kagome...Por que estaria manchada de sangue?Mesmo não querendo admitir a si próprio, tinha medo que tivesse acontecido algo com ela.  
-Inu-Yasha.Vamos subir.  
-Certo.  
Ambos subiram rapidamente, e bruscamente abriram a porta do quarto de Souta.Inu-Yasha suspirou aliviado ao ver Kagome.Permaneceram em silencio.  
--  
-Nee...chan...Que bom...Que eu consegui...ao menos a nee-chan...pela ultima vez...  
-Souta, não diga isso!!Você vai me ver muitas vezes ainda, eu vou te levar para o hospital, você vai ficar bom, você vai ver!  
-Não...Adianta mais...nee-chan...  
-Como assim não adianta?!Adianta sim, você vai ver, eu vou te levar e...!!-Kagome estava desesperada, seus olhos estavam inchados, cheios de lagrimas.-Souta, abre os olhos!!!  
-Gomen ne...Nee-chan...Acho que...Não vou poder...Ajudar a nee- a faxina...  
-Nada disso...Você esta é querendo fugir...-Disse, com as lagrimas ainda rolando por sua face, esboçando um falso sorriso.-Você não vai conseguir, ouviu?Vai me ajudar sim.Era uma promessa...  
--  
-Flash Back-  
  
Kagome e Souta acabavam a segunda partida.Estavam empatados.  
-A terceira é decisiva?-Perguntou Souta.  
-A terceira é decisiva.-Respondeu Kagome.  
-Tudo bem!  
--  
-E a vencedora e ainda campeã...Higurashi Kagome!!  
-Como...?Por que...?Eu tinha certeza de que iria vencer...  
-Ha ha ha!Ninguém é páreo para Kagome!!  
-Ahh...Não vale...  
-Vale sim, e agora você vai ter que cumprir a promessa!-Disse piscando para Souta.-Ira me ajudar na faxina depois de amanha!  
-Taaa...-Disse Souta desanimado.  
--  
-Fim do Flash Back-  
  
-Nee-chan...-Souta parecia fazer um esforço enorme para permanecer acordado.-Que horas...Que horas são...?  
Kagome vê em seu relógio de pulso.  
-Meia-noite...  
-Que bom...Já é o seu aniversario nee...chan...  
-E quem liga pro meu aniversario, Souta...?  
-Eu...Toma...-Souta levantou com esforço a mão direita e entregou o pequeno embrulho para Kagome.-Omedetou...nee...  
Kagome desesperou-se ao não ouvir mais a voz do irmão.  
-Souta...?-Disse, encarando-o.De seus olhos, cada vez mais lagrimas começaram a escorrer.Lagrimas que, ao seu ver, nunca cessariam.-Souta...?- Kagome lembrava-se de todas as vezes que implicava com o irmão mais novo, de todas as vezes que desejou nunca ter tido um...Tudo o que não queria ter feito, e fez com ele, tudo o que queria consertar...-SOUTAAA!!!ABRA OS OLHOS, SOUTA!!-A garota chorava sem parar, chamando pelo irmão.Ele havia perguntado tanto sobre o presente dela...Mas no final, não pode dar o que ela mais queria naquele momento...Que não só ele, mas todos os seus familiares estivessem...Vivos...-Por favor Souta...-Não desistiria de chamar seu nome, enquanto ele não acordasse...Não queria aceitar a morte do irmão.  
-Inu-Yasha.Fique com ela.  
-O que vai fazer, Sesshou-Maru?!  
-Vou verificar uma coisa.-Disse, encarando o hanyou.  
Inu-Yasha apenas assentiu com a cabeça e observou o irmão mais velho sair do quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.  
-Kagome...-O hanyou foi ate Kagome, que virou-se e apoiou sua cabeça no peito do mesmo.  
-Por que todos tinham que morrer no mesmo dia?Por que todos tinham que me deixar aqui?Por que??Inu-Yasha, me responda!!  
Inu-Yasha não sabia o que fazer...Sabia que ela estava passando por momentos difíceis, toda a família no mesmo dia...E bem na véspera de seu aniversario...E ainda por cima, viu seu irmão morrer num dia que era para ser um dos mais felizes do ano...Abraçou-a.Um abraço reconfortante, um abraço amigo.A única coisa que Kagome precisava naquele momento.  
-Kagome...Eu...Não sei por que isso tudo tinha que acontecer...Mas se aconteceu...Nós...Não podemos mudar isso...  
-Todos...-Sussurrou.Seus olhos já não tinham mais brilho.Ela já tinha perdido a vontade de viver...-Todos se foram...  
-Não!-Inu-Yasha a abraçou com mais forca.-Ainda tem seus amigos Kagome!-Disse.-"Ainda tem a mim"-Completou a frase com um pensamento.  
-Todos...Me deixaram aqui...Sozinha...  
-Kagome!-Inu-Yasha afastou-a de si.-Abra os olhos!Ninguém te abandonou Kagome!  
-Todos...  
-Kagome!Abra seus olhos!Tente enxergar!!  
-To...Dos...  
-Kagome!  
-To...-Kagome não conseguiu terminar a palavra.Foi calada...Um beijo a calou...Um beijo, que tinha um único propósito...Acalma-la.Acabou rápido.Kagome não retribuiu.Ainda estava assustada, varias coisas vinham à tona em sua mente não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos, não entendia mais nada.  
Inu-Yasha voltou a pressionar o corpo da garota contra o seu.Não queria vê-la daquele jeito.Odiava ver garotas chorando...  
-Por...Por que fez aquilo...?-Perguntou Kagome, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.  
-Perdão...Não vai acontecer novamente.  
A porta abre bruscamente.  
-Inu-Yasha.Vamos voltar.  
-Ta, mas...E a Kag...  
-Leve a garota também.  
-Certo.  
Os três seguiram para a casa de Inu-Yasha e Sesshou-Maru.  
--  
-É Kagome o seu nome, não é?-Kagome apenas assentiu.-Tome um banho, e coloque roupas limpas.  
-Eu não trouxe...  
-Se quiser...-Inu-Yasha interviu.-Tem umas roupas que eram da minha mãe...Depois passamos na sua casa...  
-Desculpa...Eu não queria incomodar...  
-Não se preocupe quanto a isso.  
-Se quiserem eu posso ficar na casa de Sango-chan...  
-Nem pense nisso.-A voz de Sesshou-Maru soou fria.  
-Por...Por que?  
-Pode ser perigoso.Tanto para você quanto para a família daquela garota.  
-Como assim?-Kagome ainda não havia raciocinado direito.  
-Se o assassino for mesmo a pessoa que estou achando que é, o próximo alvo será você, Kagome.-Disse Sesshou-Maru encarando a garota de olhos azuis.-Ele não descansará enquanto não matar você também.E não poupará a vida de quem quer que esteja do seu lado.  
-Mas...Então vocês também correm perigo se eu continuar aqui.  
-Nos também fomos vitimas daquele patife.Ele ainda nos procura.Nós vamos te proteger, Kagome.  
-Arigatou...  
-Ei, Sesshou-Maru.-Inu-Yasha novamente interviu.-De quem esta falando?Se é que eu posso saber.  
-Dele Inu-Yasha.  
-Dele quem?  
-Naraku.  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
obs:coloquei um asterisco na frase (...)férias de verão(...), somente para lembrar que no Japão, as férias de 'julho'(que se não me engano são em agosto), são as férias de verão, e as férias de dezembro, são as férias de inverno, ok?  
Okaa-san – mãe  
Jii-san – avo.  
Nee-chan – irmã (mais velha)  
Arigatou – obrigado (a) (o.o pq estou colocando essa coisa aqui?!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Nhaa...Tadinha da K-chaaaan...T.T  
Gomen, mas eu queria fazer o Naraku aparecer, mas não sabia como...Dai essas idéias malucas vieram na minha cabeça e eu coloquei...  
Mas não me matem (XD), isso tem um lado bom!Graças a isso, K-chan vai passar a morar c/ o Inu (XD e isso é bom?).  
Bom, ta aí o 'cap brinde'(XD), agora esperem até a próxima atualização...XDD Prometo tentar não demorar muito...Espero reviews(de ambos os caps...)  
Kisu kisu  
Sango(Arashi)-chan 


	11. Capítulo XI

Capitulo XI:  
  
Eram duas da manha...  
Kagome se encontrava deitada numa cama, a escuridão predominava no quarto onde ela se encontrava com Inu-Yasha.O hanyou dormia profundamente na cama de cima do beliche, enquanto Kagome tentava dormir na cama de baixo.Porem, as lagrimas não permitiam que dormisse, pois teimavam em cair compulsivamente.Não soluçava, apenas estava de olhos abertos, observando a escuridão.Podia estar em sua casa naquele momento, podia estar com sua família...  
"Família... Minha nossa, estou enlouquecendo... Não tenho mais ninguém..." -Pensava enquanto lagrimas caiam com cada vez mais intensidade.  
-Tente esquecer isso e durma um pouco.-A voz do hanyou ecoou pelo quarto.  
-Não...Estava dormindo...?-Perguntou a garota sem se mover.  
-Feh!Ate parece que eu conseguiria dormir sentindo cheiro intenso de lagrimas.  
-Inu-Yasha...Eu quero...Voltar...  
-Vol...Tar?  
-Voltar para minha casa.Quero ver okaa-san, jii-san e Souta novamente.  
-Para sofrer mais...?-O hanyou, que havia descido de sua cama agora fitava os olhos sem brilho da colegial.  
-Talvez...  
-Kagome...Você não esta conseguindo se conformar, não é mesmo...?  
-Por que tinham que me deixar sozinha Inu-Yasha...?  
Inu-Yasha suspirou.Sabia como estava sendo difícil para Kagome, mas ela tinha que ter consciência de que deveria ser forte...Ia subir na cama novamente, quando a voz da colegial chamou sua atenção.  
-Você...Poderia...Ficar ?  
Inu-Yasha corou.Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar seus pensamentos, um tanto obscenos, e encarou Kagome.  
-Acho...Que sim...  
Kagome foi um pouco para o lado, e Inu-Yasha se deitou ao lado dela.  
-Arigatou...-Kagome aproximou seu corpo ao de Inu-Yasha, e segurou sua mão.Inu-Yasha sorriu.Parecia uma criança com medo de dormir sozinha.Passou o braço esquerdo, que estava livre, sobre a cintura da colegial, e acabou trazendo-a para mais perto de si.Inu-Yasha permaneceu fitando a recém adormecida Kagome, enquanto perguntas martelavam em sua mente. "Por que eu me sinto tão bem perto dela...?Por que eu sinto essa necessidade de estar perto dela...?Por que eu...A beijei...?"-Perguntava a si mesmo.Assustou-se quando um pensamento repentino lhe veio a mente.-"S- Será que eu...?!Não...Não deve ser isso...Não pode ser...".Deu um jeito de afastar tais pensamentos e acabou adormecendo também.  
  
O dia amanheceu gélido e melancólico.Era difícil acreditar que aquele era o clima que marcaria o inicio do verão.  
Sesshou-Maru abriu a porta do quarto suavemente, mas acabou acordando Inu-Yasha e Kagome.  
-Ops...Me desculpem se atrapalhei algo...-Disse olhando maliciosamente para o casal em questão.  
-Não é nada disso Sesshou-Maru!-Protestou o hanyou totalmente corado.  
-Isso mesmo.Esta enganado Sesshou-Maru-sama.  
-Eu sei.-Disse fechando os olhos.-Meu irmãozinho não tem idade para essas coisas.-Encarou Inu-Yasha que olhava-o com desprezo.Voltou sua atenção para Kagome, que tentava conter o riso com as mãos.-Perdoem-me pela brincadeira infame.Mas, voltando, Kagome, hoje daremos uma passada na sua casa, para pegar suas coisas.E Inu-Yasha, quero avisar que não será apenas Kagome que ira morar aqui conosco.Rin também vira.  
-Feh!Por mim...Essa casa é gigante mesmo...-Inu-Yasha não mentia.Ele e Sesshou-Maru moravam sozinhos numa enorme mansão.Seus pais haviam falecido quando ainda eram pequenos, e a casa havia sido deixada de herança para ambos.Sesshou-Maru continuou os negócios de seu pai, que era dono de uma empresa respeitável.Inu-Yasha iria começar a trabalhar na empresa em breve, assim que tivesse completasse 21 anos.-Será ate bom ver mais pessoas sem sermos nós... E os empregados...  
-É verdade.Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, como faremos com os quartos?  
-Quantos quartos ainda tem aqui?  
-Tirando os nossos, e mais os que usamos para colocar nossas coisas acho que ainda tem uns três ou quatro...Fora o de nossos pais.  
-Rin pode dormir em um deles e...-Inu-Yasha virou-se para Kagome.-Se você quiser, pode ocupar o outro.  
-P-Pode ser...Se não for incomodar...  
-Como eu já disse antes, não se preocupe quanto a isso.  
-Vou buscar Rin hoje.Aproveitamos para passar no Higurashi-jinja.  
-N-Não precisa, eu...Posso ir a pé...  
-Eu faço questão.  
-Então...Tudo...Tudo bem...  
-Ótimo.Sairemos daqui a pouco, certo?  
Kagome e Inu-Yasha assentiram com a cabeça e Sesshou-Maru saiu do quarto.  
-Quer...Quer ver o quarto em que vai ficar?  
-Pode ser...-A voz de Kagome soava mais fraca que o normal.Não queria falar com ninguém, mas não queria ser mal-educada, então tentava falar.No entanto, as palavras pareciam não querer sair de sua boca, pareciam querer ficar trancadas remoendo os acontecimentos que ela ainda não havia se conformado.  
Inu-Yasha guiou-a ate uma porta, ainda dentro de seu quarto.Abriu-a e passou por ela, com Kagome logo atrás.Ambos se encontravam em outro quarto.  
-É aqui.Espero que não se incomode por estar...Bom...Por estar ligado com o meu...  
-Não...Tudo...Bem...  
-O banheiro é ali.-Disse apontando para uma outra porta, ainda dentro do quarto.  
-Este quarto não é muito grande?  
-Não. É padrão.  
Kagome estava com os olhos um tanto arregalados.Era impressionante.Ela pensava que seria um quarto mais humilde, bem menor do que o de Inu-Yasha.No entanto, parecia ser do mesmo tamanho...E estava completamente 'pronto'.Tinha guarda-roupas, cama (XD), espelho, escrivaninha, criado-mudo, um radio, televisão, computador(o.o)...  
-C-Como vocês...Quanto vocês gastaram nisso?E para que construíram isso?  
-Feh!Eu também queria saber...Meu pai mandou mobiliar os quartos, e depois, Sesshou-Maru resolveu colocar esse monte de tralha em todos eles...  
-Ahn...  
Kagome trocou de roupa, colocou a mesma roupa que estava no dia anterior, e bateu na porta que ligava o seu novo quarto ao quarto de Inu- Yasha.  
-T-Tem algum problema se eu entrar?  
-Não, tudo bem.-Disse abrindo a porta.-Não te incomoda o fato de suas roupas estarem sujas de sangue?  
-Nem um pouco...Tem um pouco do sangue de okaa-san e de Souta aqui...Por isso...Tudo bem...-A garota fechou os olhos, e colocou a mão no local onde se localizava seu coração.O local estava completamente manchado.  
-Então vamos?Sesshou-Maru esta nos esperando.  
Kagome assentiu.Saíram do quarto e desceram as enormes escadarias.  
-Kagome, não se incomoda com o sangue em suas roupas?-Foi a primeira coisa que Sesshou-Maru perguntou ao fitar a garota.  
-Inu-Yasha perguntou a mesma coisa...Não me incomodo nem um pouco.  
-...-Sesshou-Maru encarou Kagome como se achasse-a um tanto estranha- Vamos então?  
Ambos assentiram com a cabeça.  
  
-Fique aqui com ela, e a ajude a pegar as coisas.Daqui a pouco eu volto com Rin.  
-Certo.-Inu-Yasha virou-se e começou a seguir Kagome que entrava na casa.  
  
-Okaa-san, jii-san, Souta...tadaima...-Sussurrou Kagome enquanto entrava na casa.  
-Vamos logo.Sesshou-Maru vai estar aqui em breve.  
-Certo...  
Kagome desenterrou de algum lugar (XD) uma mala e colocou todas as suas roupas dentro dela.Aproveitou para trocar de roupa, apesar de não querer admitir, o cheiro de sangue já estava começando a incomodar...  
-Pensando bem...Não fará muita diferença se eu estou ou não com roupas manchadas de sangue neste local...-Disse para si mesma enquanto saia do banheiro e encarava desanimadamente a parede perante ela, que estava completamente coberta pelo liquido vermelho-escuro.  
Pegou escova de dentes, escovas e pentes, e outras coisinhas, colocou tudo na mala e desceu as escadas, onde Inu-Yasha a esperava.  
-Você demorou.  
-Eu pensei que você iria me ajudar...Não era por isso que tinha vindo comigo?  
-Feh!-Inu-Yasha foi ao encontro da colegial e pegou a mala das mãos desta, que parecia estar carregando-a com certo esforço.-Vamos logo, Sesshou-Maru estará aqui em poucos instantes.  
Kagome apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o hanyou.  
-Ei, Inu-Yasha...-Kagome quebrou o mortal silencio que se formava aos poucos entre ambos-Voce sabe onde estão de okaa-san, jii-san e Souta?Eu...Não os encontrei pelo caminho...  
-Sesshou-Maru ligou para a policia.Eles levaram os corpos e cremaram...Enterraram as cinzas no cemitério yasukuni, se não me engano.  
-...-Para Kagome, cada palavra recitada por Inu-Yasha era uma faca que atravessava lentamente seu corpo.Ainda não se conformara, apesar de não aparentar tristeza.-Entendo...É lá que também estão enterradas as cinzas dos meus ancestrais...  
-Feh!Quem devia saber disso era você, e não eu...-Parou de falar ao perceber as feições tristes estampadas na frágil face de Kagome.-Mas, vamos mudar de assunto, ok?  
-...Depois...Será que poderíamos dar...Uma passada lá?  
-Pode ser...Eu aproveito e faço uma visita ao velho...E a minha mãe.  
-Eles também estão lá?  
Inu-Yasha assentiu com a cabeça.  
-Mas lá não são enterradas somente as cinzas de pessoas que eram ligadas a religião?  
-Sim.Mas meu pai, apesar de ser um youkai, um lorde, casou-se com minha mãe, que era uma kakushi-miko.  
-Kakushi-miko...Mas, depois de uma kakushi-miko se casar, e 'consumar' o casamento, ela...  
-Isso mesmo.Ela perde os poderes espirituais.Mas, mesmo assim, ela continuou sendo uma miko...Por isso, tanto as cinzas de meu pai quanto as de minha mãe foram enterradas lá.  
-Entendo...  
A conversa foi interrompida quando ambos avistaram o carro de Sesshou- Maru.  
  
-Então você é a namorada de Inu-Yasha?A tal Kagome?  
-Bem...Eu não sou namorada dele...Mas me chamo Kagome...  
-Ah...-Rin vira-se para Sesshou-Maru.-Você mentiu.  
-Logo logo não será mais uma mentira.-Sussurrou Sesshou-Maru no ouvido de sua namorada, fazendo-a abrir um pequeno sorriso.Virou-se para Kagome e continuou.-Sou Rin, prazer em conhecê-la.  
-O prazer é meu.-Kagome sorriu.Rin retribuiu o sorriso.  
Sesshou-Maru estacionou o carro e os quatro entraram na casa.  
Kagome subiu com Rin e ambas entraram no quarto de Kagome, pois Rin havia dito algo a ver com 'ajuda; coisas; quarto'.  
Começaram a guardar as coisas, em silencio, ate que Kagome o quebrou.  
-Inu-Yasha me contou sobre você...Disse que você e Sesshou-Maru-sama se conheceram por causa de algum engraçadinho que estava passando trotes...  
-Sim, foi isso mesmo...Sesshy não comentou nada sobre você, só disse que era a 'namorada do Inu-Yasha' e que era para nos 'comemorarmos, pois seu querido irmãozinho havia finalmente desencalhado'.-Disse Rin tentando imitar, sem sucesso, a voz de Sesshou-Maru.  
-S-Sesshy?  
-É um apelido que inventei...No começo, chamava-o de 'Sesshy-chan' so para irritar mesmo, quando ele também estava me irritando...Mas acabou ficando 'Sesshy'...  
Kagome sorriu.  
-Voces brigavam muito?  
-Sim...Ele sempre implicava comigo, era um inferno.E minha personalidade não é tão fraca como parece...Me irrito com tanta facilidade...  
-É...Eu também sou assim...Quando me vêem irritada, as pessoas se assustam, pois sempre dizem que eu sou calma...E eu...Bom, a única coisa que penso é ' 'calma' não é bem o termo...'  
-Eh verdade...-Rin suspira e pega outra peca de roupa.-As vezes me pego pensando em como nunca imaginei que um dia, aquelas brigas e discussões todas um dia fossem resultar nisso...  
Kagome continuava sorrindo.Ou ao menos tentava sorrir...Tentava esquecer o que havia ocorrido.  
Rin porem, pareceu ter percebido que Kagome estava mal por algum motivo.  
-Posso perguntar...?-Começou ela receosa.  
-Claro.-Kagome forçou um sorriso novamente.  
-Esta triste com alguma coisa...?-A pergunta fez Kagome deixar a franja cobrir seus olhos, para esconder a pequena lagrima que agora rolava por sua face.  
-Ontem minha família foi assassinada...  
-...-Rin encarou a garota a sua frente com pena.Um tempo depois, começou a encarar algum ponto interessante no teto e começou.-Parece...Que nos quatro temos algo em comum...  
-O que?  
-Os pais de Inu-Yasha foram mortos quando eles ainda eram pequenos...A minha família foi morta quando eu tinha apenas sete ou oito anos de idade...E a sua...  
-E você...Sabe quem matou seus pais...?  
-Meus pais foram mortos por youkais lobos.Se meu irmão não estivesse ali na hora, eu não estaria aqui falando com você uma hora dessas...Já meu irmão...Foi morto alguns dias depois, pelo mesmo youkai que acabou com os pais de Inu-Yasha...E provavelmente que matou sua família também...  
-Naraku...  
-Sim...É esse o nome do maldito...  
-...  
Um silencio mortal começava a se formar entre ambas, ate que Kagome quebrou-o.  
-Posso perguntar uma coisa...?  
-Claro.  
-O Inu-Yasha e o Sesshou-Maru são mesmo irmãos?É que o Inu-Yasha me disse que o Sesshou-Maru era um youkai completo e ele um hanyou, então eu pensei...  
-Eles são 'meio-irmãos'.  
-'Meio irmãos?'  
-Sim.São irmãos por parte de pai.Sesshou-Maru eh o filho do primeiro casamento de Taikou-sama...E Inu-Yasha, do segundo, quando ele se casou com uma humana...Não me lembro o nome dela...Só sei que Sesshou-Maru a considerava como uma mãe também, pois foi ela quem o criou...  
-Ahh...E o que aconteceu com a mãe de Sesshou-Maru-sama?  
-Não sei...Quando toquei no assunto, ele 'fugiu' da conversa...  
-Ahn, entendo...  
-Mas, vamos terminar logo aqui, certo?Eu preciso ajeitar minhas coisas também...  
-Eu te ajudo, se quiser.  
-Não precisa se incomodar, Kagome...  
-Não é incomodo algum...É uma forma de agradecimento por ter me ajudado.-Kagome sorriu.  
-Então acho que vou aceitar...Obrigada.-Rin retribuiu o sorriso.  
Algum tempo depois estavam indo para o quarto de Rin.  
  
-E o que eu vou fazer com uma espada velha?!-Na sala, Inu-Yasha e Sesshou-Maru conversavam.-E por que esta me dando isso só agora?!O velho morreu faz eras!  
-Eu realmente não sei o que vai fazer com a Tetsusaiga...Isso definitivamente não devia ser entregue a alguém como você como herança...E eu não sei por que estou te entregando isso somente agora.Foi o velho quem pediu para escondê-la de você até seus 18 anos, por isso, agradeça, estou te entregando mais cedo.E ele não morreu faz eras.Somente alguns anos.- Dizia Sesshou-Maru com ar sério.  
-Por que você rebate tudo o que eu falo?!-Inu-Yasha já começava a perder a paciência.  
-Você faz perguntas e não quer que elas sejam respondidas?É a primeira pessoa que ção.É o primeiro hanyou que vejo que faz isso...Você é estranho.  
-Por que você tem que me lembrar toda hora que sou um hanyou?!  
-Porque simplesmente você é.  
-Sesshou-Maru...Você já esta irritando...  
-Serio?Me desculpe, não era minha intenção.-Sesshou-Maru ria internamente.Adorava irritar o irmão mais novo.Era tão simples...Tão divertido...-"Isso é uma prova concreta de que é estúpido..."-Pensava.  
-Feh.É perda de tempo conversar com você.  
-Digo o mesmo irmãozinho.-Disse cinicamente.  
Inu-Yasha levantou-se bruscamente do sofá e subiu as escadas com passos fundos.  
-...O que eu fiz para ter um irmão tão estúpido?  
-ESTUPIDO É VOCE SESSHOU-MARU!-Gritou o hanyou ainda com a porta do quarto fechada.  
-Ora ora...Parece que a audição de meu irmãozinho esta cada vez mais aguçada...Esta quase chegando aos meus pés...-Disse para si mesmo enquanto ia em direção as escadas.  
  
-Parece que terminamos...  
-Finalmente...  
-Bom, acho que vou voltar para meu quarto...  
-Certo.Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado.  
-Não foi nada.Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado também.-Disse a colegial sorrindo, e saindo do quarto, levando um susto quando Inu-Yasha passou por ela com cara de poucos amigos.-Nossa...O que será que aconteceu...?-Perguntou a si mesma.Rin estava a olhar de longe.  
Pouco tempo depois de Kagome ir para seu quarto, Sesshou-Maru abre a porta do quarto de Rin com um sorriso discreto em seus lábios.  
-Deixe-me adivinhar...-Disse Rin sem alguma expressão de duvida ou surpresa devido ao sorriso de Sesshou-Maru.-...Você fez de novo?  
-Huh...Vejo que já me conhece bem...  
-E como não conheceria?Estamos juntos há cinco anos!  
-Eu sei...Bem, você acertou...-Disse Sesshou-Maru entrando no quarto.  
  
-Será que eu pergunto para ele o que aconteceu...?-Kagome encontrava- se um tanto receosa, e repetia a mesma pergunta varias vezes, apesar de sempre chegar a mesma conclusão.-Não, é melhor não...Pela cara dele, esta irritado e alem do mas, não é da minha conta...Mas...Será que eu per...  
-Se quer tanto saber o que aconteceu,-Kagome reconheceu logo a voz do hanyou e virou-se para encará-lo.Estava parado na porta que ligava ambos os quartos.-Sesshou-Maru me irritou como sempre.Só isso.  
-E-Eu não perguntei nada!  
-Mas eu ouvi você falando que nem uma tonta 'será que eu pergunto?'- Inu-Yasha tentava, inutilmente, imitar a voz de Kagome.  
-Olha, se já fez o que veio fazer, vá embora.Não desconte sua raiva nos outros.E eu não sou tonta.-Kagome começava a argumentar contra Inu- Yasha.  
-Feh!  
-Já fez o que veio fazer, não é?!Saia daqui logo, eu quero tomar banho!  
-Eu não vou sair.  
-O que?!  
-Isso mesmo o que ouviu.Não vou sair daqui.-Disse Sentando-se ao lado de Kagome na cama.  
-Por que não?  
-Simplesmente porque não quero.  
-Que cara folgado...-Sussurrou.  
-Eu ouvi isso.  
"Droga...Malditas orelhas de cachorro"-Pensou.-Por favor Inu-kun!  
-Do que me chamou...?!-Disse Inu-Yasha visivelmente irritado.Kagome sorriu internamente.E não é que a 'tática do apelido' de Rin funcionava perfeitamente?  
-Por que?Não gostou?  
-Nem um pouco.  
-Ótimo.Saia daqui que não te chamo mais assim.  
-Ótimo.-Inu-Yasha saiu andando ate a porta e fechou-a atrás de si.  
Kagome abriu a gaveta para pegar suas coisas quando Inu-Yasha abriu a porta novamente.  
-Ei, você vai querer jant...-O hanyou parou de falar de repente e fitou Kagome, voltando, depois de algum tempo, sua atenção para 'o que' ela estava segurando.Acabou enrubescendo um pouco, o que fez Kagome também voltar sua atenção para 'o que' ela bruscamente.Andou ate ele normalmente, tentando manter a calma. Quando parou perante ele, elevou a mão direita e alguns segundos depois, Inu-Yasha tinha uma 'marca de mão' no rosto. -P-Por que fez isso?!  
-Você...E ainda tem coragem de perguntar?!Saia daqui!  
-Me diga por quê fez isso!  
-Saia daqui agora!  
-Me diga primeiro!  
-Não te devo explicações!  
-O que?!  
-É isso mesmo o que ouviu...Agora saia daqui.  
-Não enquanto não me dizer por que fez aquilo.  
-Não digo nada.Mas você vai sair daqui...E é agora!-Disse empurrando- o para seu quarto e fechando a porta.  
-Oi!-Ouviu-o reclamar do outro quarto.  
-Fique quieto hentai!  
-Não sou hentai, sua besta!  
-Besta é você!E não entre mais aqui!-Disse, com a irritação visivelmente estampada na voz.  
-Feh!  
Kagome xingou internamente o fato de a porta não ter uma chave...E o fato de a chave não estar com ela naquele momento.Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.Saiu alguns segundos depois pois havia esquecido na cama a toalha.  
-Ahn...Vou me trocar aqui...-Lembrou-se então que Inu-Yasha poderia abrir a porta a qualquer momento.Rapidamente pegou suas coisas e levou-as para o banheiro.  
Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se.Penteou os cabelos e voltou para o quarto, indo em direção a janela.Alguns pontos brilhantes no céu podiam ser vistos claramente, contrastando com o véu noturno que já prevalecia novamente.Suspirou e pôs-se a observar a lua...  
-Agora...Só me resta continuar vivendo...-Sussurrou a si mesma.  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
cemitério yasukuni-Na realidade, Yasukuni é um santuário erguido pelo imperador Meiji para prestar homenagem aos mortos nas Guerras Civis do Japão desde a Restauração Meiji e, posteriormente, aos mortos nas guerras que os japoneses travaram contra os estrangeiros.É um dos símbolos do nacionalismo japonês.(fonte-X/1999(eh um manga p/ quem não sabe...u.u)...apesar de eu já ter estudado sobre isso...(não foi na escola, ouviram?XD))  
kakushi-miko- sacerdotisa secreta(também peguei de X...XD).Ha boatos de que a 'kakushi-miko' é uma sacerdotisa diferente das sacerdotisas que ficam ajudando em festivais japoneses, pois ela encerra dentro de seu corpo uma grande 'energia espiritual' se assim posso dizer.  
Miko- sacerdotisa.  
Taikou- Eu coloquei um asterisco quando Rin diz 'Taikou-sama' pois não tenho certeza do nome do pai de Inu-Yasha.Na maioria dos sites, encontro 'Taikou-pai do Inu-Yasha e Kiriko- mãe do Inu-Yasha'.Mas não tenho certeza.Sei que o nome da mãe do Inu não é Kiriko, mas não lembrava o nome dela...XD  
Hentai - tarado, pervertido(ouve-se muito isso em Love Hina...XD)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Hao!  
Nha, esse cap ficou um pouquinho maior que os outros...Mas ficou besta...(como todos os outros...u.u)  
Eh serio, mal ae...Mesmo assim, espero reviews  
Ah sim!Bom...Acho que devo uma pequena explicação para eu ter matado todos os familiares de K-chan bem na véspera do aniversario dela, não é mesmo?  
Eu disse no capítulo anterior que essas idéias malucas surgiram e eu resolvi colocar porque não sabia como fazer o Naraku aparecer.Mas, na realidade, já tinha a idéia há algum tempo.Foi numa época em que eu estava muito triste por questões... 'particulares'...Nada a ver com família, mas estava triste mesmo.(K-chan Kinomoto, vc sabe, né?)...  
Nha, recebi uma ameaça de morte(XD) depois do cap 10, mas se vcs me matarem, não vão saber a continuação, não é?Agora, se vcs não quiserem saber a continuação...Bom, aí podem deixar que eu mesma me mato c/ o que eu já estava querendo fazer há muuuuuito tempo...u.ú), hehe...  
Então...Acho que não tenho mais nada pra falar...  
Respostas das reviews a baixo...  
ps:somente uma observação...na parte onde Inu-Yasha fala sobre as cinzas da família de Kagome com a mesma, não é que eles pediram para cremar, viu?É que, no Japão, eles cremam os corpos das pessoas mortas...  
ps2-já que os asteriscos não aparecem aki no , nas minhas notas, eu vou substituí-lo por parênteses, ok?=D  
  
Arigatou à:  
  
Ayame:Que bom que está gostando!=)) Nhá...u.u eu não tenho previsão p/ o final dessa história...=P Mas, espero que continue acompanhando!=D kisu!  
  
Juliana:Nha, que bom que vc é compreensiva(emocionada)!Espero que, mesmo depois dessas loucuras que eu escrevi, você continue acompanhando...=kisu!  
  
Kathy:Oii!Nha, arigatou por me avisar=D Nhá...q vergonha, japonês não saber qdo são as férias no nihon...u.u Bom, arigatou pela review, viu?Kisu!  
  
Bianca Himura: (escondendo-se atrás do enorme urso de pelúcia que tem no quarto de minha nee-chan) ahn...gomen...=( (lendo o resto da review de nv) ahn...(escondendo-se mais ainda atrás do urso)...pelo menos você não me ameaçou de morte...=D Demo...gomen mesmo...msm assim, espero que continue acompanhando a fic[e me dando bronca se necessário] (tirando a mão do 'esconderijo' e acenando) kisu!  
  
Samy-chan:oii!!Nha, vc acha mesmo q eu iria deixar a Kikyou aparecer nessa história?(se bem q eu acho q ela vai...u.u)...Nha, q bom, q bom!Achei mais uma AKF=DD...Bom, arigatou pela review, viu? Kisu migaa!ps:eu li sua fic, está linda!só q eu não estou conseguindo deixar review lá, naum sei pq...=(((  
  
Nika Himura:hohoho!eu sei q sou, nya-há-há!Poderia até me tornar aprendiz da Watase-sensei(é sério, ela matou qse tds os seishis de suzaku...u.u Sorte q o meu Tasuki ainda está vivo=DDD)  
Não se preocupe, estou tentando não desviar muito da trama prncipal=) Mas, se achar que está fora do contexto, não hesite em me avisar, ok?Arigatou pelo aviso mesmo assim migaa! Kisu!ps:arigatou por indicar minhas fics à Dark-Kanah=D  
  
Kgome-chan:Nha, legal, neh?(XD) nha, arigatou pelos elogios=D(vermelhinha) demo, se tiver algo que não gostar na fic, pode dizer, viu? Critique a vontade(XD talvez assim eu resolva abrir meus olhinhos e perceber q sou uma péssima escritora...u.u)kisu kisu!ps:meu blog , ok?De uma passadinha lá=D  
  
AgomeVS:NhaXD sério q eu te deixei curiosa?(vc não Sango baka!A fic...u.u) nha...Sabe q eu gostei da sua idéia...?haha!Ainda dá tempo de colocar ele cmu vendedor de sorvete...XD(imaginando Naraku c/ a roupa de vendedor de sorvete) hahahahahahahaXDDD Bom, arigatou pela review=D kisu!  
  
Marina: Nha...Eu confesso q tb ri em algumas partes, qdo eu escrevia algo realmente muito besta...u.u Espero que vc volte a rir com os caps que estão por vir=) Kisu!  
  
Nanda Dark Kagura:Nha, q bom q vc gostou=D e qto a sua pergunta...Bom, eu tb gostaria muito de saber a respostaXDArigatou pelas reviews=DD Kisu kisu!  
  
Tenshi no Yume Yuki:Nhoii! Nha, eu sei q fui má...(carinha de choro)...Demo...q bom q vc gostou da fic[fora issoXD] Nha, q bom q vc continuou a ler=D Isso já aconteceu comigo...u.u Arigatou pela review!!Kisu!ps:Claro que não tem problema!Fico muito feliz de falar c/ vc=D  
  
Akane-chan:Ups...(escondendo-se novamente atrás do urso de pelúcia gigante já citado anteriormente) (pensando) É a Ak-chan...caramba em que situação fui me meter...(tremendo) Ahn...Oi Ak-chan...Tudo bem c/ vc miga...?Er...Domo arigatou pela sua revi...digo, ameaça de morte...=P Me desculpe, mas o Souta já era...(XD) e se quiser me matar, pode deixar que eu mesma o faço, ok?=DD prefiro me suicidar a ser morta por alguém que gosto muito=...Bom, arigatou mais uma vez pela ameaça, e kisu!  
  
Kassie-chan:Oii!(saindo de trás do bichinho de pelúcia gigante)Nha Kassie-chan, vc não é a única...Quer dizer, eu não 'quase chorei'...Eu chorei msm escrevendo o cap...XD espero que voltemos a rir c/ os próximos caps, ao menos um pouquinho...Arigatou pela review miga! Continue sua fic, hein?Tah linda!Kisu!  
  
Bubby Urameshi:Nha, eu fui tão má assim...?(carinha de choro) ta.Eu sei, eu sei, já perguntei isso p/ vc no MSN...=P só queria ter certeza...u.u...Nha, espero que no próximo beijo, ela retribuaXD kisu!  
  
Kagome Kinomoto:nee-chan!oi!!Nha...u.u Posso ser sincera...?Eu acho que vc exagerou um pouco qdo disse q eu poderia substituir Rumiko- sensei...u.u não presto p/ escrever...=P Demo domo arigatou pelos elogios, viu?T adolu di mountaaaaum!!Arigatou por td=D kisu! ps:Vc não deixou eu responder sua afirmação no nosso último encontro no MSN, então respondo aki msm...eu sou gorda simXD hehe, kisu nee-chan!  
  
Carol Higurashi Li:Oii! Nha, pois é...esse estrupício aqui tem uma imaginação fértil...u.u...Nha, farei o possível, viu?domo arigatou pela review e pelos elogios! Kisu miguinhaa=D  
  
Sa-chan:Yo As-chaaan!!Nha, q lekau q vc está gostando, neh? Tah aki o cap 11, espero q goste tb=D ateh o dia 2 de agosto!(aulas...u.u) Kisu miga!!  
  
É isso...gomsn aqueles que não gostaram do cap anterior...=(  
Espero que esse agrade um pouquinho ao menos...  
E onegai, reviews, hein?  
Nossa...nunca me imaginei vendo 92 reviews numa fic de minha autoria...chegarei eu as 100 reviews?[sei q para muitos, 100 reviews não são nada, mas para mim, é realmente muita coisa...]  
Domo arigatou pelas reviews=D  
Kisu kisu  
Sango-chan 


	12. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

Lentamente abre seus olhos, torcendo para que tudo o que ocorrera não passasse de um sonho.Suas esperanças, porém, desvaneceram no momento em que seus olhos se abriram completamente, e viu-se num local que não conhecia muito bem.Não sabia se estava feliz por ter finalmente acordado do terrível pesadelo em que se encontrava em seu sono, ou se estava triste, por saber que aquele sonho mostrava somente fatos reais, que ocorreram há não muito tempo.Sonhara com a morte de sua família...Era angustiante lembrar toda hora dos fatos ocorridos com ela...Sabia que tinha de ser forte, no entanto, quem conseguiria continuar sendo a mesma pessoa de antes depois de uma tragédia como aquela?

Quando deu por si, estava sentada na cama onde há poucos instantes estava dormindo, fitando a porta que ligava seu quarto ao de Inu-Yasha.

-Inu-Yasha...-Sussurrou inconscientemente.Lembranças do incidente novamente vieram à tona em sua mente, acabando por fazê-la lembrar-se de que teve seu primeiro beijo roubado por Inu-Yasha.Sentiu a face corar levemente.-"Afinal...Por quê ele fez aquilo?!"-Tal pergunta começou a martelar em sua mente, junto à muitas outras, para as quais ela, definitivamente, não sabia a resposta.Levantou-se da cama e andou até a escrivaninha, pegando seu relógio de pulso.Amaldiçoou o fato de ter se esquecido de pegar seu despertador em sua casa.Fitou os ponteiros do relógio.Marcavam sete e meia da manhã.-Já estou de férias...Por quê acordei tão cedo...?-Ia voltar para a cama, mas decidiu ficar acordada.Tinha muito medo de acabar lembrando, novamente, daquilo que não queria, em hipótese alguma, lembrar.Andou silenciosamente até o guarda-roupas, e abriu-o.Pegou uma roupa qualquer e vestiu-a, voltando, em seguida, para o local que se encontrava antes.Sentou-se na escrivaninha, apoiando seu queixo em suas mãos e permaneceu ali por um tempo, fitando o nada.

Não havia absolutamente nada para fazer, infelizmente...Estava simplesmente pensando...Virou-se na procura, simplesmente inútil, por algo para fazer, e acabou por encontrar o presente que Souta havia lhe dado.Desde aquele dia, não o tinha aberto.

-Será muita falta de consideração não abrir, não é mesmo...?-Perguntou a si mesma, pegando pacote logo em seguida.

Abriu-o com cuidado, não queria estragar o pacote.Pegou delicadamente o objeto de dentro do mesmo, e deparou-se com uma blusinha, preta, escrita 'Angel in Darkness', num tom cinza, um pouco mais claro, destacando a frase.Sorriu triste.Souta nunca havia sido bom em Inglês, ele só sabia que Kagome adorava a palavra 'Angel'.Por isso, tudo que ele via, que tinha a palavra 'Angel' escrita, ele ia correndo chamar a irmã para lhe mostrar.

Havia outro objeto dentro do pacote, e Kagome percebeu isso.Novamente, com a mesma delicadeza de antes, tirou de lá o que parecia ser um bichinho de pelúcia.Encantou-se com a graça do mesmo.Um cachorrinho com orelhinhas um pouco caídas, segurando um envelope e um mini-presente.Tentou, em vão, tirar o presentinho dali, tentando, desta vez com sucesso, tirar o pequeno envelope.

Abriu-o e desdobrou a pequena folha contida dentro, dobrada, até então, em quatro.

"_Nee-chan._

_Não sei se você vai gostar do seu presente, como você gosta de tudo meiguinho e bonitinho, achei que gostaria desse chaveirinho...E a blusinha...Bom, eu não achei de outra cor...Mas acho que você vai gostar, tem a palavra que você tanto adora estampada, hehe!Sei que não gosta muito de preto, mas era a única cor que tinha..._

_Hm...Desejo muitas felicidades, viu?Espero muitíssimo que tenha muuuuitos anos de vida, e que tenha muuuuito sucesso nela!Estarei sempre do seu lado, torcendo por você!!Não só eu, como okaa-chan e jii-chan!Por isso, nunca desista dos seus sonhos!_

_Um Feliz aniversario, e um mooooonte de beijos e abraços _

_De seu irmão que te adora_

_Souta Higurashi._

_ps:E quanto à partida de ontem...Eu ainda terei minha vingança!!_

_Ps2:Se você achar que essa mensagem está muito brega,(A parte do 'Desejo muitas felicidades...'), não liga, foi a okaa-chan que me deu essas idéias...Por mim, teria escrito só Feliz aniversário, porque eu sei que tudo isso que eu disse á você, você já sabe muitíssimo bem!!'_

Deixou que uma lágrima rolasse pela sua face.

-Sempre...Do meu lado...?Souta mentiroso!-Forçou um sorriso e enxugou as lágrimas.Não queria mais chorar...Seu avô sempre havia dito à ela que o estoque de lágrimas era limitado.

-Tsc.Não tem jeito mesmo...Está chorando novamente?!-Kagome assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz, por ela conhecida, na porta.Virou-se e encarou-o.

-O que faz aqui?Havia te proibido de entrar!

-E desde quando sigo ordens suas?

-Acontece, meu querido, que este quarto é meu.Em outras palavras, **eu** mando nele.Ou seja, você só entra aqui se **eu** quiser.-Disse cínica, mas visivelmente irritada.

-Acontece, minha querida...- Começou a rebater da mesma forma.- Que esta **casa** é **minha** e...-Parou de falar ao vê-la guardando algumas coisas na mala em que no dia anterior estivera com as roupas da garota.-O que pensa que está fazendo?!

-Como você disse, esta casa é sua, portanto, não ficarei mais aqui...Aliás...Se não me engano, foi o seu irmão quem, literalmente, me obrigou a ficar morando aqui.-Disse enquanto terminava de fechar a mala.-Vocês são exatamente o oposto um do outro.Um me manda permanecer nesta casa, e o outro me expulsa...É um tanto irônico...-Dizia, enquanto arrastava, com dificuldade, a mala até a porta de seu quarto.-Bom, depois volto para pegar o resto.Fique com a **sua** casa.Eu vou ficar com a minha privacidade, na minha casa.-Inu-Yasha barrou-a na porta.

-Mas...Mas que diabos você tem nessa cabecinha oca?!Sabe que corre perigo de morte se voltar para você mesmo acabou de dizer, ela é oca.-Sorriu sarcástica.-Além do más, é preferível correr risco de morte a correr risco de um certo hanyou tarado ficar abrindo a **maldita porta** toda santa hora.Me dê licença.

-Baka!Retire o que disse agora mesmo.

-Não retiro...Mesmo porque, o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade.Me dê licença agora.-O hanyou cedeu a licença voltou a ficar encostado na porta que ligava o seu ao quarto da jovem.Tinha um plano.Um tanto frio, mas um plano.

-Se for para lá...-Começou calmo, quando Kagome estava prestes a sair do quarto.-...Não vai se sentir sozinha...?-Kagome parou.Aquelas malditas lembranças novamente começaram a martelar em sua mente.Seus olhos perderam o brilho aos poucos, e, mesmo tentando rapresar as lágrimas, uma delas escapou, rolando delicadamente sobre a face da jovem.

Inu-Yasha sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas.O plano havia funcionado?Não...Ele não imaginava que ela estava tão frágil assim naquele momento...A ponto de chorar com...Um simples comentário...?

-Ei...-Andou até a garota, e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.-...Não...Precisa chorar...

-So...Zi...Nha...-Colocou a mão sobre a mão do hanyou, no momento repousando sobre seu ombro.Virou-se lentamente, e encarou-o forçando um sorriso.-Já estou sozinha...Por quê me preocuparia com uma coisa dessas...?

-Baka.Já mentiu demais, não acha?-Perguntou encarando seriamente a garota.

-Por quê...Me pergunta isso?-Retrucou com outra pergunta, enxugando disfarçadamente as lágrimas.-Quem disse que estou mentindo?

-A quem pensa que pode me enganar?Quero que saiba que à mim nunca conseguiu.Sei muito bem que, apesar de sorrir e falar como sempre, por dentro luta arduamente contra a dor...Não acertei?-Kagome deixou que a franja cobrisse-lhe os olhos, e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Você fala como se soubesse de tudo...-Começou a falar calmamente.-Mas na verdade não sabe de nada!!!-Virou-se e 'jogou' tais palavras sobre o hanyou-**NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA!**-Gritou, virando-se em seguida e começando a correr.

-Ei!-Inu-Yasha segurou o braço de Kagome, impedindo-a de continuar.-Eu não disse isso!

-Me solte!-A jovem tentava, inutilmente, tirar seu braço de posse do hanyou, acabando por parar perante ele.-Se não quer deixar que eu viva do jeito que quero, prefiro sair daqui e ser morta de uma vez!

-BAKAYAROU!-Inu-Yasha puxou, num ato um tanto inconsciente, o braço de Kagome, trazendo-a para o encontro de seu corpo, e envolveu-a fortemente com os braços.-Eu não disse nada disso!Se ao menos escutasse um pouco o que te dizem...!

-Se eu fizesse isso, teria escutado o que aquele homem disse...E teria aproveitado mais o tempo que eu ainda tinha com a minha família...-Kagome afundou seu rosto na camiseta de Inu-Yasha, que sentiu, alguns milésimos de segundo antes, cheiro de lágrimas.-É...Acho que tem razão, Inu-Yasha...

-...Gomen ne Kagome...-Inu-Yasha começou a afagar o cabelo da jovem, num ato, novamente, inconsciente.-Não queria tê-la feito lembrar dessas coisas.Inu-Yasha não obtém resposta, porém não a culpa.Sabia o quão frágil estava a garota que tinha em seus braços...Naquele momento.Afinal, sentiu a mesma coisa há alguns anos atrás.Lembrou-se das palavras de seu irmão, que fora, em uma de suas únicas vezes, gentil com o irmão mais novo.Recitou-as com a mesma doçura e sinceridade na voz.-Chore Kagome...Descarregue tudo...Todos os seus sentimentos negativos...Raiva, Tristeza, Dor, Angustia, Ódio...Para que não volte a sentir isso novamente...Ao lembrar-se do ocorrido.Não há ninguém aqui além de nós.Ninguém que quer julgá-la, ou humilhá-la por uma fraqueza, que todos, em seu interior, possuem.Por isso não precisa ficar receosa, ou ter medo.Chore tudo, absolutamente tudo o que tiver de chorar.Assim, se sentirá mais aliviada.

-Ari...Gatou...-Kagome afastou seu rosto da camiseta de Inu-Yasha e pôs-se a encará-lo.Abriu um sorriso falso.

-Se tiver algo em que eu possa ajudar, por favor me diga...

-Por enquanto... 'Só desejo do fundo do meu coração que esteja sempre do meu lado...'-Completou a frase com um pensamento.

-Por enquanto...?-Perguntou Inu-Yasha.Kagome balançou a cabeça.

-Nada...Esqueça.-Disse, abrindo um inocente sorriso.Sabia muito bem que já não podia controlar seus sentimentos, eles já estavam claros o suficiente para ela saber quais eram, e eles estavam apossando-se dela, cada vez mais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Há horas tentava ligar para ela, mas a linha sempre estava ocupada.Resolveu tentar uma última vez.Assustou-se ao ouvir a mensagem da operadora dizendo que o número de telefone não existia.

-Como assim 'não existe'?!Eu sei o número de cor, tenho certeza de que não errei!-Desligou o telefone, voltando a discar, desta vez, um número diferente, após alguns segundos.Recebeu a mensagem da caixa postal.-Mas que droga...K-chan, por quê você sempre deixa seu celular desligado?!-Perguntou um tanto irritada.Miroku a havia convidado para ir ao perque de diversões no próximo sábado.Disse para convidar Kagome também, Sango concordou no ato.Nem morta sairia sozinha com tamanho pervertido...No entanto, não estava conseguindo falar com Kagome.

Voltou sua atenção para o computador ao ouvir o 'toque', avisando que alguém havia entrado no MSN.Sorriu satisfeita.

-Ah, pelo menos aqui poderei conversar com ela.-Disse sentando-se novamente na cadeira, abrindo uma 'sala' de conversa e começando a digitar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabara de conectar a Internet.Inu-Yasha havia dito que poderia utilizar tudo o que estivesse naquele quarto, afinal era 'seu'.Lá havia um computador.Dentre os ícones existentes no computador, havia um denominado 'speedy'.Logo, aquele computador tinha acesso à aquele computador estava em 'seu' quarto...Ela podia entrar, certo?

Mal entrara no MSN e uma janela já estava aberta.

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Oii!

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Oi.

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

O que vc queria falar comigo?

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Em primeiro lugar, quero saber o que aconteceu que vc nunca mais conectou e pq o não atende mais o telefone de sua casa.

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Ñ sei, acho q tds as vezes q eu conectava vc estava off.E eu ñ estou mais morando lá no HJ.

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Ah...

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Mas o q aconteceu para vcs se mudarem?vc sempre disse q seu avô nunca quis se mudar de lá pq era uma 'tradição'...

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Tem razão, ele sempre disse.Mas ele, no final teve que se mudar para um local assustador...

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Q local?

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Ele, meu irmão e minha mãe se mudaram para o cemitério yasukuni.

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

O.O

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Eles...morreram?

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Sim.Os três foram assassinados...no mesmo dia...

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

O.O

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Meus pêsames...

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Obrigada.

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

...E como vc soube?

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Simples.Eu vi jii-san e mama mortos.E vi Souta morrendo.

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

O.O

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Vc deve estar sofrendo muito...

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Pois é...

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

E onde está morando agora?

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Na casa de Inu-Yasha.

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

O.O

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

N-na casa d-de S-Saotome-senpai?!

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

...vcs estão d caso...?

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Claro q ñ!!!Ele e o irmão dele me obrigaram a morar aqui!

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

O...que?

K-chan-Ame a morte...diz:

É isso msm!

Sango-K-chan preciso falar com vc!!! diz:

Ah...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Oi.

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Oi.

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

O que faz aqui?

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Vi q vc estava on e resolvi perguntar cmu vc esta.

K-chan-Ame a morte.

Já estou melhor, arigatou.demo, ñ era mais fácil simplesmente abrir a porta e perguntar?

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Se fizesse isso iria me mandar sair daí no momento em que eu pisasse no seu quarto.

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Talvez se batesse na porta ñ.

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Ah claro.provavelmente, não me expulsaria do seu quarto se eu batesse na porta...não ia nem permitir que eu entrasse...XD

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Nha, tb ñ é assim, vai...ñ sou taaaao má assim.

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

E qm disse q vc eh má?

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Ñ sou?q bom=)

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Vc ñ é má...só é cruelXD

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Ah claro...u.u bem q suspeitavaXD

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Posso convidar a Sango p/ essa conversa?Ela está pedindo...

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Ok.Vou convidar o Miroku tb.Parece q ele estava querendo falar c/ a Sango...

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Boa!daí a gente deixa eles conversando sozinhos e abre outra janela, blz?

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Combinado.=P

Sango-K-chan, preciso falar c/ vc!!! Foi adicionado(a) à esta conversa.

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Pronto Sango-chan.vc tah aki.

Sango-K-chan preciso falar c/ vc!!! Diz:

Oi p/ td mundo!o/

Sango-K-chan preciso falar c/ vc!!! Diz:

Saotome senpai, eh verdade q vc e a K-chan estão morando na mesma casa?

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Sim, pq?

Sango diz:

É verdade q estão de caso?

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Isso ñ.Qm disse isso?!

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Sango-chan, eu já tinha dito q isso ñ era verdade!

Sango diz:

Eu sei, mas precisava ter certeza.

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Agora já tem?

Sango diz:

Acho q simXD

Miroku-Sangozinhaaaa! Foi adicionado(a) à esta conversa.

Miroku-Sangozinhaaaa! Diz:

OOOOOOOOOIII!

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Pronto Miroku.Já pode falar c/ Sango.Ela está aki.

Miroku-Sangozinhaaaa! Diz:

Eu percebi...¬¬

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Ooooooo! Parabéns!

Miroku-Sangozinhaaaa! Diz:

Muito obrigado.

Miroku-Sangozinhaaaa! Diz:

Olá Sango.Olá Kagome-sama.

K-chan-Ame a morte... diz:

Olá Takeyama-senpai.

Sango diz:

Tire esse apelido ridículo do seu nick Takeyama-senpai.

Miroku-Sangozinhaaaa! Diz:

Vc vai falar comigo se eu tirar?

Sango diz:

Penso no seu caso.

Miroku-Sangozinhaaaa! Diz:

Só tiro se vc falar comigo.

Sango diz:

Ok, ok.agora TIRE ESSA !#$%$ DESSA %$%&%$%$ LOGO!

Miroku diz:

Pronto.

Miroku diz:

Agora vc vai falar comigo?

Sango diz:

Já estou falando, não estou?

Miroku diz:

Ah, é msm.

K-chan-O medo é uma prisão para a alma e um portal para a destruição diz:

Ora de entrar em ação Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Ok.

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis saiu da conversa.

K-chan-O medo é uma prisão para a alma e um portal para a destruição saiu da conversa.

Inu-Yasha abriu outra sala de conversa.

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Bloqueie eles temporariamente para que eles ñ possam nos chamar p/ a conversa novamente.XD

K-chan-O medo é uma prisão para a alma e um portal para a destruição diz:

Cmu vc é mau...Mas sabe q gostei da idéia?XDD

Kagome e Inu-Yasha bloquearam Miroku e Sango.

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

prontinhoXP

K-chan-O medo é uma prisão para a alma e um portal para a destruição diz:

Idem!  
vamos jogar?

Inu-Yasha- Sonhos...No começo parecem impossíveis, depois, improváveis e eventualmente tornam-se inevitáveis diz:

Ok.

'Você recebeu um convite de K-chan-O medo é uma prisão para a alma e um portal para a destruição, para jogar Hexic.

Aceitar Cancelar

Você aceitou o convite para jogar Hexic.'

A pagina terminou de ser carregada e ficaram jogando por um tempo.Afinal não havia mais nada para fazer...

No entanto, Kagome se perguntava onde estaria o homem que havia alertado sobre a morte de seus perentes...E onde, e quem seria o homem que assassinou-os.

Continua...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao!o/

Minna, vcs acreditariam que eu ia parar esse capítulo na página 4?estava num bloqueio bravo...Mas, daí começaram as conversas pelo MSN e o cap chegou à pág 11o/

o/o/ q felicidade!!110 reviews!o

nha...(chorando de felicidade) nunca pensei um fracasso desses c/ 110 reviews!!domo arigatou minna-san...(limpando as lágrimas)

Vcs fizeram essa pobre escritora(ou devo dizer amadora?XD) feliz...muito feliz!!=DD

Nha, vamos agradecer às Reviews=)))

Juliana-chan:Nhooiiiiee!!Nha=D q bom q minha fic está entre uma de suas preferidas=)) tah aki o cap 12 entaum, gomen pela demora!kisu!

DarkNika:Oizinho Nika-chan=))Nha, estou esperando a atualização de 'Vida Perfeita', hein?Arigatou pelos elogios, e por ter sido a review numero 100!!o/o/ domo arigatou msm, ñ sei cmu agradecer=))

Souldburned:Ta aqui a atualização, espero que goste=) kisu!

Jenny-Ci:Ñ se preocupe=) arigatou pelos elogios, viu? Bjkinhass

AgomeVS:Nha, arigatou miguinha=)) haha, acho q vou fazer isso msmXD Naraku q me aguarde, hahaha!XDDD Arigatou pelos elogios, ta aqui o cap 12, espero que goste!kisu!

Tici-chan:Hao!Nha, eu tb...[chorei enquanto estava escrevendoXD q mico...¬¬] Ah!é isso msm!arigatou por me lembrar=D bjkinhass!

Sa-chan:Oii!Nha, q bom q vc está gostando=DD ta aki a continuação, bjnhus migaa=DD

Kassie-chan:Nha, confesso q tb já estou ficando meio frustrada...c/ a burrice do InuXD Mas já avançou ao menos um pouquinho, neh?=DD Arigatou pelos elogios miguinha=)) kisu!

Kagome Kinomoto:Yo nee-chan!o/ Nha, infelizmente eu sou gorda sim...=( a realidade é dura...u.u E qto aos elogios, bem...eu ñ seiXD p/ as pessoas q lêem, pode até ser legal, mas p/ mim eh uma porcaria...u.u pelo menos assim ninguém copia, hahahahaXDDDNha, e não se preocupe, ela já está recuperando, aos poucos...afinal, a vida continua, neh?=DD Big Kisu miga!

Bubby Urameshi:Oii!Nha, arigatou pelos elogios=))A continuação está aqui, espero que goste!kisu!

Samy Higurashi:ooooiii!!Nha, eu ainda estou pensando se a kikinojo vai aparecer...u.u talvez eu coloque ela cmu vendedora de sorvetes q nem o naraku, hahahaXD Ah!e AKF quer dizer 'Anti-Kikyou-Forever', hehe!arigatou pelos elogios, kisu miga=))

Carol Higurashi Li:Oi! Nha, q bom q vc gostou da Rin=)) Nha, eh verdade sim, eu recebi...Mas td bem, eh da minha amigaXD Se quiser ler, tah em alguma pagina das reviews, o nick eh Akane-chan...E td por causa do Souta...¬¬...Bom...Tem gosto p/ td, neh?XD nha, espero ñ levar broncas c/ o q vou fazer c/ o Naraku...É q a idéia q AgomeVS deu eh tãããããããããããããããããããõ lekauXD vai ser engraçado...(imaginando a cena) hahaXD Bom, arigatou pela review, a continuação está aki, espero que goste!Bjkinhas migaa!

CaHh Kinomoto:Oii!Nha, arigatou pelos elogios, mas vc escreve mto melhor q eu=)) espero que goste desse cap, bjkinhass

Lady Pandora L:Oi!Nossa, arigatou msm pelos elogios, hein?=)) Eu acho q deixei uma review nessa fic, minha memória anda péssima...Mas eu sei q já li ela, e caso eu não tenha deixado review lá, digo por aqui:Mtu linda=D está de parabéns, vc escreve mto bem=DDEspero que goste desse cap, bjkinhass

Nina:Oii!Nha, arigatou pelos elogios!Está aqui o cap 12, espero que goste!kisu!

Hitomi-chan:Oiiii!!Hi-chan, vc resolveu dar as caras em tds as minhas ficsXD vlw...hehe!Nha, arigatou pelos elogios, mas ñ acho q seja td isso...Mas, msm assim arigatou=) O cap 12 está aqui, espero que goste=))kisu miguxaa!ps:hahaXD eu disse q não combinava p/ ser a 'Luz'...Mas ninguém em ouviuXD

Kbei!Nossa...tava c/ taaaaaaaante preguiça de responder às reviews...Mas respondiXD Bom, domo arigatou por elas, viu?Agradeço de coração=DD

Kisu kisu

Sango-chan


	13. Capitulo XIII

Capítulo XIII 

-...Deixe-me adivinhar...Você quer que eu a acompanhe nesse 'encontro' com Takeyama-senpai?

-Hai...

-Suspeitei desde o princípio...-Disse a garota, num suspiro desanimado.-Olha Sango-chan, isso é um encontro.Se tem tanto medo assim do que pode acontecer, simplesmente desmarque.

-Ahh, por favor, K-chan! Fazem duas semanas desde o dia em que saí com Takeyama-senpai e ainda estou traumatizada!

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Sango!Se não quer ir, desmarque de uma vez!

-Mas eu quero ir!

-Então vá, oras!

-Mas...

-Olha Sango-chan, sinto muito, mas eu preciso ir.Vê se decide o que quer logo, hein?

-Você não precisa ir...Só está falando porque estou te enchendo o saco.

-Feh!E não é que você me conhece bem mesmo?!-Disse a garota, sarcasticamente.

-Muito engraçadinho de sua parte...Por favor, me diga o que tenho que fazer...

-Sinto, mas não domino este assunto...Nem namorando estou!

-Sério?E Saotome-senpai?

-Já disse milhões de vezes que nós não temos nada.Nem amigos somos direito!

-Sei...

-É sério!Não acredito que duvida de mim!-Após a frase dita pela jovem, Sango pôde ouvir uma voz conhecida soar do outro lado da linha.

---

-Com quem está falando?-Perguntou o hanyou, que acabara de entrar no quarto da jovem.

-Com Sango-chan...Ela cismou que estamos de caso!- Respondeu Kagome.-Tome.-Disse, entregando o celular nas mãos de Inu-Yasha.-Já que ela não acredita em mim, diga a ela que nós não temos nada.

-Feh.- Inu-Yasha atendeu o celular.- Fala Tanemura.

-Ah, olá Saotome-senpai!-Respondeu animada a garota do outro lado da linha.- Então, a K-chan me disse várias vezes que não é verdade...Mas eu ainda não acredito...

-No que não acredita?

-Você e a K-chan estão de caso, não estão?

-Quer saber mesmo a verdade?

-É lógico!

-Hai, nós estamos namorando há algum temp...-Inu-Yasha não foi capaz de terminar a frase, já que Kagome tirou o aparelho de suas mãos.

-Eu sabia!!-Do outro lado da linha Sango exclamava a mesma frase várias vezes.

-É mentira Sango-chan!Não acredite no que este estrupício diz à você!

-Se é mentira, por quê ficou tão brava?-Pergunta o hanyou, que agora estava deitado na cama da jovem, observando-a com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Por acaso vocês estão fazendo complô contra mim?!-Pergunta a garota indignada.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sab...-A garota do outro lado da linha continuava dizendo a mesma frase várias vezes.

-Sango, pare com isso!

-Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia...

-**Sango!**-Disse Kagome, num tom já bastante alterado.Odiava esse tipo de brincadeira, apesar de realmente nutrir certos sentimentos pelo hanyou...Aquela brincadeira era tão...Infantil...Fazia-a lembrar seu tempo no ginásio...

Inu-Yasha andou até ela, abraçando-a por trás.Estava adorando aquela brincadeira.

-Se não quiser contar à ela, eu entenderei, meu amor-Disse, quase num sussurro, no ouvido da colegial, fazendo-a tremer num ato inconsciente.

-Idiota, me solte!Diga a verdade à Sango, senão ela irá continuar com essa...Essa brincadeira besta!

-Mas eu disse a verdade!-Disse Inu-Yasha, parecendo indignado.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia...

-Já disse para parar com isso!Maldição!

-Kagome...

-O que foi?!-Perguntou já em chamas, para o hanyou.

-Acho que está passando tempo demais comigo...

-...

-Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia...

-**Cala a boca!**-Disse a colegial, desligando o aparelho em seguida.Virou-se para o hanyou.-Viu o que me fez fazer?!

-Não te fiz fazer.Você fez por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Idiota saia daqui!

-Até quando vai usar as mesma frases?!

-Até você sair do meu quarto?

-Feh, espere sentada por is...-Novamente fora impedido de terminar a frase, pois surpreendeu-se com um ato inesperado da colegial.-Que diabos está fazendo?!-Perguntou, fitando Kagome, que inutilmente tentava arrastá-lo para fora do quarto.-Me solte!

-Saia...Do meu...Quarto...!-Inu-Yasha sorriu vendo a jovem tentar, à todo custo, arrastá-lo para fora do quarto.

-Não vai soltar?-Perguntou, ainda sorrindo, não movendo nenhum músculo do lugar.

-Não...!-Respondeu, ainda tentando arrastá-lo.

Inu-Yasha, num ato súbito, puxou a garota para perto de si através da mão da mesma, que o agarrava pelo braço.Virou-se bruscamente e soltou a mão de Kagome, fazendo a mesma 'cair' na cama. Pôs-se sobre ela, segurando seus pulsos, e deixando seus rostos a milímetros de distância

Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, e a posição em que se encontravam, Kagome corou bruscamente. Inu-Yasha apenas sorriu sarcástico.

-Não pode me vencer Kagome.

-Ainda terei minha vingança por isso, idiota.

-Sério?-Perguntou sarcástico o hanyou, enquanto beijava a testa da colegial.-Espero ansiosamente por este dia, K-chan.-Levantou-se e deu alguns passos em direção à porta.

-Não me chame assim, Inu-kun.-Respondeu Kagome, da mesma forma.-Mas tome cuidado, quem ri por último, ri melhor...

-Veremos...-Disse, pouco antes de levar uma almofadada no rosto.-O que você...-Começou, cerrando os punhos.

-Te pe-guei.-Cortou a colegial, sorridente.

-É guerra?!

-Se a carapuça te serve...

-Ótimo Kagome...Se é guerra que deseja... É guerra que terá.-Disse sorrindo.-Só não se esqueça de que o troco será pago com a mesma moeda.-Disse, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kagome imaginava o tipo de 'guerra' que travariam um contra o outro.Voltou a deitar-se pois sentia-se extremamente cansada.Logo adormeceu.

-----

Inu-Yasha imaginava o que daria como 'troco' para a colegial. Lembrou-se das guerras que travava com seu irmão quando era criança. Idéias começaram a surgir de repente, fazendo-o sorrir.

-Bom, agora é só torcer para que amanhã o dia esteja bem quente...-Disse a si mesmo, adormecendo, em seguida.

-----

Amanhecera um dia de clima agradável...As duas semanas anteriores haviam sido tristes e gélidas...Mas aquele, prometia ser um dia insuportavelmente quente, marcando, finalmente o início das supostas "férias de verão".

Acordara animada naquele dia.Não fazia idéia do porquê, simplesmente estava animada.

Levantou-se e abriu as cortinas, tendo sua vista ofuscada pelos intensos raios de sol e recebendo seu calor em seu corpo.

Vestiu roupas leves, na tentativa se amenizar o calor que começara a sentir. Instantes depois, voltou sua atenção para a porta que ligava o seu ao quarto de Inu-Yasha. Sorriu. Andou silenciosamente até ele e abriu a porta lentamente.

Viu o hanyou ainda adormecido.

-"Incrível como até mesmo os mais próximos ao demônio parecem anjos quando dormem..."-Pensou, acariciando, num ato inconsciente a face do hanyou.

Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que este abrira os olhos.

-O que faz aqui?!-Perguntou, não parecendo nada animado.

-Bom dia para você também, Inu-Yasha.

-Feh.Responda a minha pergunta.

-Só resolvi te imitar e vir até aqui sem permissão.

-Ahh...-Um sorriso sarcástico lentamente formava-se em seus lábios.-Então quer dizer que não agüentou ficar sem me ver por muito tempo e veio até aqui?Interessante saber disso...

-N-Não é isso!-Protestou a colegial, socando a cama levemente.

-Então por quê veio até aqui?

-Ei, me diga, desde quando você estava acordado?!

-Não sei...Desde umas quatro ou cinco horas...Estava apenas de olhos fechados, tentando clarear minhas idéias...Mas agora responda minha pergunta.O que diabos está fazendo aqui?!

-Já disse, resolvi te imitar!

-Então admite que não conseguiu ficar longe de mim por muito tempo?

-**Claro que não idiota!**

-Também te adoro Kagome...

-Ahh, agora sou eu quem estou me perguntando por quê me dei o trabalho de vir até aqui aturar um estrupício...

-Ora Kagome, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho..

-É, vejo isso agora.

-...Você já **se** atura todos os dias e em qualquer lugar que vá.

-Inu-Yasha...-Kagome cerrava os punhos, contando mentalmente até dez, na tentativa de se acalmar.-**Eu te odeio.**

**-**Já me disse isso, mas te respondo quantas vezes quiser:Eu também te amo, K-chan.

-Quem te deu toda essa intimidade para se dirigir desse modo?

-Estou te chamando pelo seu nick do msn...

-Se tem amor à sua vida,** nunca mais me chame assim**.

-Acordou de mal-humor hoje, K-chan?

-Não, muito pelo contrário.Estava de muito bom humor até ver sua cara.

-E então por quê veio até aqui?

-Ah, não sei.E quer saber, já vou embora, já que não sou bem vinda aqui.

-E quem disse que não é?-Inu-Yasha segurou o braço da garota.

-Escuta, será que você poderia deixar eu voltar para meu quarto?-Perguntou fria a garota, fazendo com que o hanyou soltasse seu braço.

-Ah sim.-Começou o hanyou.-Antes que eu me esqueça, vai sair hoje?Ou fazer alguma coisa em especial?

-Não...Por quê?

-Estava pensando em convidar Sango e Miroku para vir aqui...E quem sabe, se o tempo continuar assim nós poderíamos visitar a piscina de casa...

-Piscina?Aqui tem uma piscina?

-Aqui há muito mais coisa do que possa imaginar, querida.

-Ótimo, se a sessão 'superioridade' já passou, vou indo.

-Não me respondeu.

-Acho uma idéia interessante.Vou ligar para Sango.Aqueles dois estão precisando se entender mesmo...

-Ótimo. Vou ligar para Miroku também.Mais ou menos que horas?

-Essa pergunta é minha, senhor 'dono da eles para almoçar?

-Boa idéia.

-Ótimo.Agora, se me dá licença...-Disse a garota, saindo do quarto.

O hanyou pegou o telefone e apertou a tecla 'redial', já que a última pessoa com quem tinha se comunicado através do telefone havia sido Miroku.

Três toques e o rapaz atendeu do outro lado da linha.

----

Acabara de fechar a porta, saindo correndo em direção ao telefone.Há tempo não via uma piscina perante si, nem se lembrava direito da última vez que vira uma.

Discou um número.Escutou dois toques e a voz feminina soou do outro lado da linha.

-Pronto.

-Sango-chan?

-Oi K-chan!Muito obrigada por ter desligado o telefone na minha cara ontem.-Disse sarcástica.-Espero que tenha se entendido com Saotome-senpai.

-Ai Sango-chan!Já disse que não temos nada!Agora, indo ao que interessa, você quer vir almoçar aqui?

-M-Mas, Saotome-senpai não vai reclamar?

-Que nada, foi ele mesmo quem deu a idéia.E então?-O silêncio por parte da garota no outro lado da linha preocupou um pouco a jovem.

-Mas é claro!

-Ótimo!Então, você pode trazer roupas de banho?

----

-Pra quê roupas de banho?!

-Pra gente colocá-las na cabeça e sair pelas ruas que nem dois retardados cantando a musiquinha do mamute(n/a: mierdaaaa...el mamut se rizo mierdaaa(soh sei essa parteXD))...Ora não é óbvio Miroku?!Pra darmos as clássicas 'boas vindas' ao verão na piscina!

-Ahh...E Kagome-sama vai?

-...Não acredito...-Murmurou...

-Ahn?

-Vai, vai, Miroku.

-Ótimo, estou nessa.Mais ou menos que horas?

----

-Umas duas horas, por aí...

-Certo, estarei aí.

-Ótimo!Até lá Sango-chan!

-Até...Ah!Kag...-Sango sorriu sarcástica, porém um tanto irritada ao ouvir os toques que mostravam que o telefone do outro lado da linha acabara de ser desligado.-Obrigada por ter desligado na minha cara..**mais uma vez...**

----

-E então, ela vai vir?-Perguntava o hanyou que acabara de entrar no quarto da jovem.

-Vem.E Takeyama-senpai?

-Também...Ah ele vem, é melhor não por nada muito...Decotado.

-Por quê?

-Para ele não ficar com mais uma marca no rosto...

-Ahn...?

-É um aviso, coloque o que quiser.-Nisso, o hanyou saiu do quarto.

-----

Ambos esperavam pelos amigos, que não demoraram muito para chegar.

O almoço seguiu 'tranqüilo', exceto pelos constantes tapas que Miroku levava, as constantes reclamações de Sango, e as constantes perguntas que Inu-Yasha fazia a si mesmo cada vez que uma das outras 'exceções' ocorriam.

Logo estavam indo trocar-se.Kagome e Sango no quarto de Kagome.Inu-Yasha e Miroku no quarto de Inu-Yasha.

-Kagome-chan...Tem certeza de que á seguro nos trocarmos aqui?

-Hai Sango-chan...Do que você está com tanto medo?

-Daquele hentai-baka, é lógico!

-O Inu-Yasha?

-Não!O **outro **hentai baka...

-Ah...Bom, se quiser, tem um banheiro ali...Pode usá-lo.

-Ótimo.Arigatou Kagome-chan!-Disse a garota, correndo em direção ao banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.Kagome, em seguida, ouviu o barulho da porta sendo trancada.Suspirou, começando a se trocar.

----

-Ahh!Que droga, por quê a gente não pode olhar?

-Miroku, tem que aprender a ser ao menos **um pouco **descente.Troque-se logo, ou vou te deixar aqui.

-Mas que droga...-Disse Miroku, num sussurro, seguido por um suspiro desanimado.Pôs-se a se trocar.

----

Algum tempo depois, estavam os quatro prontos.Kagome resolvera seguir o conselho de Inu-Yasha, e não colocou nada decotado demais.Sango fez o mesmo.

Seguiram até um local da casa, desconhecido por Kagome, que se surpreendeu com o que acabara de ver.

Uma piscina enorme em forma de concha(n/a:Sítio do CarroçãoXD), com um trampolim não muito alto.Parecia ser funda...

-E então, o que estamos esperando?!-Perguntou o hanyou.

-Inu-Yasha, o que aconteceu com a outra?-Perguntou Miroku

-Está num outro lugar...Esta foi construída recentemente...

-Ah...Isso quer dizer que não estrearam ainda?

-Exato.-A palavra dita pelo hanyou arrancou um enorme sorriso de Miroku.Adorava estrear até o trampolim e num ato súbito pulou na piscina, espalhando água por todos os lados.

-Isso...-Começou Kagome.-É muito fundo?

-Veja por si mesma.-Respondeu o hanyou, empurrando-a em direção ao trampolim.

Kagome empalideceu ao ver onde estava.Apesar de o trampolim não ser muito alto, a garota nunca gostara de altura, e nem de água em muita quantidade.

-Não quero pular...

-Ah, vai Kagome!Não quer quebrar a tradição, não é?

-Tradiç...?!-Fora impedida de continuar a pergunta, pois sentiu algo empurrando-na, fazendo-a cair.-Inu-Yasha, seu maldito, você me paga!-Foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de cair na água.Emergiu após alguns instantes.-Eu disse que não queria pular!

-E você não pulou, simplesmente caiu!

-Ora seu...!-Novamente fora impedida de continuar a frase, pois foi 'atingida' pela água espalhada pelo hanyou quando este pulou na água.

Inu-Yasha, num ato um tanto inesperado começou a jogar água em Kagome.

-Por quê fez isso?!-Perguntou a garota, ligeiramente irritada.

-Troco...Mesma moeda...Lembra-se?-Perguntou sarcástico.

-Ah, é assim?!-A garota começou a jogar o máximo de água que pôde no rosto do hanyou.

-Aee!!Vou entrar também!-Disse Miroku, começando a jogar água no hanyou, ajudando Kagome.

-Ei vocês!-A voz da garota denominada Sango soou um tanto irritada.-Estão me molhando com essa bagunça.

-Ah, que é isso Sango-chan!Desse jeito parece velha!-Disse Kagome agarrando o braço de Sango e puxando-a para a água.

Sango, apesar de irritada, não disse nada.Simplesmente começou a jogar água na amiga.

-Aee!Valeu pela ajuda Sango!-Disse Inu-Yasha, ajudando a garota que continuava jogando água na amiga.

-Takeyama-senpai, ajuda!

-Ajuda chegando!-Disse Miroku, indo ajudar Kagome.

-Arigatou!-Kagome sorriu.

-Todos contra Miroku!-Anunciou a voz de Inu-Yasha, fazendo com que todos se voltassem contra ele.

-Kagome-sama, nós não éramos um time?

-Claro Takeyama-senpai...exatamente como você disse nós **éramos** um time!-Disse a garota em meio a risadas.

-Ótimo.Já que Kagome-chan não está mais do lado de Takeyama-senpai, vou me juntar à ele.Espero que não se importe, Saotome-senpai...

-Claro que não!Eu amo ter a presença de minha namorada perto de mim!

-E quem é sua namorada?-Perguntou Miroku, voltando, instantes depois, a atenção para Kagome, e sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-O que é?!Não sou eu!

-É sim Takeyama-senpai.-Disse Sango.-Saotome-senpai me disse isso ontem, pelo telefone...

-E por que não gosta de admitir Kagome-sama?-Perguntou, enquanto Kagome contava mentalmente até dez...-Kagome-sama?

-**Já disse que não sou eu!-**Gritou, jogando o máximo de água que

podia no rosto de Sango e Miroku.Virou-se para Inu-Yasha.-E você pare de ficar inventando mentiras sobre a gente...Ou melhor, sobre **mim**.

-E quem disse que é mentira?-Disse, segurando o braço de Kagome e

puxando-a para mais perto de si.

-O que está faz...?!-Não pode continuar a frase, pois havia sido calada

pelos lábios de Inu-Yasha.

Kagome corou bruscamente pelo ato do hanyou.

Não tinha experiências com os chamados _beijos_, nunca havia beijado ninguém na vida. Aquela era a segunda vez que Inu-Yasha provava o gosto de seus lábios.Resolveu permitir que Inu-Yasha a guiasse. Entreabriu os lábios, fazendo com que o hanyou pudesse aprofundar o beijo.Este, assim o fez, enlaçando a cintura da jovem, aos poucos, e trazendo-a para mais perto de si, num ato possessivo, como se tivesse medo que alguém a tirasse dele naquele momento.A garota passou seus braços pelo pescoço do hanyou, aproveitando cada momento, inesquecível para ela...E para ele também.

Naquele momento, nada mais importava, além deles.No entanto, tiveram de separar-se após algum tempo, por falta de ar, ouvindo, em seguida, palmas e mais palmas.Viraram-se e encontraram Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru e Rin.

-Que cena mais linda...!-Comentou Sango.

-Pois é...Que pena que eu esqueci de pegar uma câmera...-Concordou Rin.

-Ei, Sango, não quer imitar eles?-Perguntou Miroku, passando a mão num lugar...Não muito apropriado.

-**É claro que não**.-Disse, depositando uma marca de tapa no rosto do rapaz.

-Inu-Yasha, caso você não tenha percebido, já está anoitecendo.Melhor saírem daí antes que pegue um resfriado.

-Feh!Já entendi Sesshy...-Disse.

-Já te disse para não me chamar assim, Inu-chan.

-Muito obrigado pelo apelido, Sesshy.-Disse saindo da piscina, e levando, mesmo inconscientemente, Kagome em seus braços.Esta, encontrava-se completamente corada.

Não muito longe dali, alguém os observava, com uma expressão de nojo, e ao mesmo tempo raiva.

-Pelo visto, o hanyou começou a agir...Maldito seja Inu-Yasha.

Continua...

OoOoOoOo(e mais alguns 'OoOoO'(a preguiça me impede de fazer mais...XD))

**'Arashi morrendo de calor...'**

**Hao minna-san!**

**Esse foi o capítulo mais rápido que já escrevi...o.o Mesmo porque já tinha metade dele escritoXD'Arashi pegando um leque' **

**Bom, seguinte, depois desse cap(que foi muito divertido escrever, por incrível que pareça(escrevi ele em algumas horas, ouvindo 'Away From Me' do Evanescence...É muito legal a música, tem um ritmo muito legal, hehe...Me animouXD)), resolvi continuar a fic...E resolvi não deletar as outras, em especial Whisper, porque senão eu não teria como me aliviar... Ah sim! Resolvi não me matar porque Hitomi-chan me lembrou que antes disso eu tenho que ver o show do LP, Evans e Ntwhish...E também porque minha miga Manda(do meu colégio) disse que ia me bater se eu tentasse me matar...XDE é claro, por causa dos pedidos de minna-san! Que bom que sou considerada...Domo arigatou...Já Sango não agüentou e acabou se matando...Por tanto, ela já era, não existe mais, e agora vocês terão que aturar o mais novo estrupício: Kishu Arashi!aeeXD'Arashi pegando um ventilador do pikachu(acreditem, eu tenho isso...u.u)'**

**Gomen por Ter falado taaaaaaaanta porcaria na nota, mas aquilo era verdade, viu...u.u'Arashi ainda c/ o ventilador do pikachu, abrindo a janela.'**

**Bom, estou postando esse capítulo porque não sei quando terei chances de postar um novo(terceiro bi é fogo...¬¬)...E também porque Samy-chan disse que eu ia me ferrar se não postasse XD'Arashi lutando contra um monte de siriris'**

**É isso.'Arashi perdendo a batalha contra os siriris assassinos'**

**Bom...Domo arigatou à:**

**Isis Kazue, Tassi Higurashi, CaHh Kinomoto, Amanda-chan, Dark-KanahKassie-chan, Bubby Urameshi, Samy Higurashi(Miga, mal msm pelo antigo cap Ter ficado parecido c/ o seu...Espero que agora esteja diferentePCarol Higurashi Li(Yo!Não se preocupe, eu amo falar bosta msm...XDAfinal, eu sou uma bosta, logo, tudo o que eu faço, falo, escrevo e etc., também éXD), Hitomi-chan(Valeu por me lembrar dos showsXD)Akane-chan, Kagome Kinomoto, Haruna, Alexandra, Marina, Mel, Mila-chan, Kgome-chan.**

**Minna, prometo que respondo as reviews no próximo cap...É que tenho que estudar para a prova de português amanhã...(infelizmente...¬¬)'Arashi perdendo feio na batalha contra os siriris assassinos'**

**Só isso minna!**

**Kisu from,**

**Kishu Arashi**

**'Arashi quase entrando na fic de penetra e pulando na piscina gigante do Inu-Yasha'Perdeu a batalha contra os siriris assassinos''**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Aff...E mais essa para eu agüentar...u.ú Acabo de descobrir que o está "comendo" os travessões...u.u"  
Bom, vou mudar um pouco a formatação da história...u.u" Vai ficar meio confuso, mas, basicamente, ficará assim:**

"**bla bla bla"-fala**

"**_bla bla bla_"-pensamento**

**ok? Caso tenha mais algum, eu aviso num próximo capítulo...**

OoOoOoOo

Capítulo XIV 

Um local em que a escuridão reinava.Não havia um ponto de luz se quer, tudo era dominado pela penumbra, que dava um ar medonho ao aposento. Neste local, encontravam-se dois irmãos, de sexos opostos, em silêncio absoluto. Uma pequena neblina começa a se formar, seguido por um pequeno e repentino feixe de luz. Ambos condensam-se, misturando-se e formando uma espécie de circunferência. Poucos instantes depois, o 'círculo' transforma-se em um espelho.

"Senhor..."-Uma garota albina, de olhos negros, completamente sem vida, aparece subitamente por trás do espelho, segurando o mesmo.- A garota Kagome...Dirige-se à um supermercado próximo daqui...-A voz soava suave, fraca e pausada, falhando em certos pontos.

"Isso é muito bom..."-Um sorriso cínico e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador formou-se nos lábios do rapaz.Virou-se para a outra jovem que ali se encontrava, em silêncio absoluto.- Minha irmã...Sabe o que fazer, não é?

"Sim, senhor."-Disse levantando-se.-"Finalmente um pouco de ação.Já estava começando a ficar entediada..."-Pegou um leque, fez uma pequena reverência à seu irmão, juntamente com a albina, e se retiraram do aposento, ambas, em seguida.

OoOoOoOo

"Ora, mas que chatice."- Praguejava, enquanto andava em passos fundos em direção ao supermercado.-"'Kagome, vá comprar isso, isso e aquilo', ora, quem aquele idiota pensa que é afinal!Maldição, nem me lembro o que tinha que comprar..."-Suspirou desanimada, continuando a andar.

De repente, começou a sentir que alguém a seguia.Olhou discretamente para trás, não encontrando ninguém.Voltou a andar, mas continuava perturbada.Por quê aquela sensação não passava!

"_Deve ser apenas imaginação..._"-Pensou, enquanto entrava no supermercado.

OoOoOoOo

"700 (1) ienes."-Disse a caixa, que acabara de computar todos os itens que Kagome havia pêgo, e olhava o total. Enquanto pegava sua carteira, a garota observou os olhos castanho-avermelhados da caixa sobre si, de forma ameaçadora.

Sentiu algo estranho percorrer seu se estivesse alertando-a de algo.Olhou para trás, não viu ninguém.Olhou para os lados.Ninguém.Tudo à sua volta havia desaparecido, o local havia adquirido coloração negra. Havia apenas ela e a suposta caixa naquele local.

"Q-Quem é você...!"-Perguntou hesitante.

"Sou uma caixa!"-Respondeu sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia possível.

"Muito engraçada a piada, agora me responda com seriedade!"

"Pois bem..."-Os olhos castanho-avermelhados da jovem adquiriram coloração vermelho-sangue, e o brilho dos mesmos desapareceu.Sua orelhas, aparentemente normais tomaram a forma das orelhas pertencentes à youkais.Seu cabelo, anteriormente preso num rabo de cavalo, moldou-se num coque, preso por uma pequena pérola verde esmeralda, que abrigava duas penas.As roupas, anteriormente um simples uniforme de caixa, agora eram vestes tradicionais japonesas, em cores vivas. –"Sou irmã mais nova e seguidora de Naraku.Isso mesmo Kagome.O mesmo Naraku que destruiu sua vida, o responsável pela morte de toda a sua família.Meu nome é Kagura.Muito prazer."-Disse, com sarcasmo estampado em sua face.

"V-Você é irmã...Daquele desgraçado...Então...Tem ordens para me matar, não é!"

"Bem...À princípio, Naraku queria te matar, pois você o incomodava...Mas...Parece que o lado humano dele é apaixonado por você...Naraku a quer viva...Ele a quer para si...Então, não vou te matar, não se preocupe!"-Disse, ainda sorrindo.

"E acha que vou concordar em ir com você até Naraku!Por quê Naraku me quer?Só porque o lado humano dele gosta de mim não quer dizer que ele possa fazer o que bem entende!"

"Menina, você faz perguntas demais...Está enganada se pensa que Naraku não pode fazer o que bem entende...E eu não acho, tenho certeza de que aceitará vir comigo numa boa..."-Sorriu cinicamente, enquanto uma densa neblina começava a formar-se.

O espelho se formou por trás de Kagome, e a garota albina apareceu aos poucos, na mesma posição de antes.

"Kagome..."-A garota virou-se para a albina.-"Eu quero...A sua...Alma..."-Disse, girando o espelho 90 graus no sentido horário.O espelho foi envolvido por uma luz.

As pedras azuis acinzentadas de Kagome perderam o brilho, e aos poucos, uma luz branca começou a deixar o corpo da mesma, "entrando" no espelho.

OoOoOoOo

"Mas que droga, Kagome está demorando demais!"

"Eu disse para você ir lá com ela, não disse?"- Disse Sesshoumaru, com um olhar divertido.

"Idiota, cale a boca."

"Inu-Yasha, já pensou alguma vez em freqüentar uma escola de boas maneiras?"-Perguntou sarcástico.

"Cale-a-sua-boca. Não estou de bom humor hoje, então, por favor, **fique quieto e me deixe em paz!**"**-**O rapaz virou-se e seguiu para seu quarto.-"Maldição, será que nem para isso aquela garota presta?"

OoOoOoOo

"Vai sair, irmãozinho?"

"Vou atrás dela.Já está demorando muito."- Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para mais um comentário infame, mas foi impedido de falar algo antes mesmo de começar.-"E não se atreva a começar com comentários idiotas, Sesshoumaru."- Disse, antes de abrir a porta, passar por esta e fechá-la com força.

"O quê...!"-Perguntou o youkai, à si mesmo.- "Este cheiro..."-Adquiriu semblante frio.Seu olhar, agora demonstrava uma mistura de repugnância e ódio.

OoOoOoOO

"Maldição, em que raios de supermercado aquela tonta foi!"- Praguejava.À cada passo que dava, a quantidade de "elogios" destinados à Kagome aumentavam.-"Mas que grande idiota..."

"Falando sozinho?"- O hanyou sorriu internamente ao reconhecer a voz feminina.

"Olá para você também, Kagome."-Disse, sorrindo sarcástico.

"Ol�, senhor nervosinho que não consegue ficar um segundo se quer sem me xingar"-A garota perante Inu-Yasha respondeu com o mesmo sarcasmo.

OoOoOoOo

"Mas que droga Naraku!"-A irmã mais nova do youkai encontrava-se indignada.-"Eu vou até lá com esperanças de poder ao menos machucá-la 'um pouquinho' e no meio do caminho Kanna vem me dizendo que não posso fazer nada à ela... Eu fiquei com tanta raiva que quase dei meia volta!"

"Tenha paciência, querida irmãzinha.Em breve terá com quem brincar...Muito em breve..."

"Ora!"-Kagura levantou-se num ato brusco, em posse de seu leque.

"Onde vai, irmãzinha?"

"Matar algum idiota...Não agüento mais ficar parada."-Respondeu de forma grosseira, deixando o aposento em seguida.

"A senhorita Kagura..."-Começou Kanna. "-É muito...Impaciente..."-Permaneceu sem resposta, e voltou a fitar o próprio espelho.- "A alma da garota Kagome...Tem uma coloração muito bonita..."- Murmurou para si mesma, em meio à um discreto sorriso, desprovido de qualquer sinal de vida.

OoOoOoOo

Caminhavam lado a lado. Inu-Yasha, internamente, sorria ao ver que Kagome estava bem.

Kagome não dizia absolutamente nada. Apenas continuava a andar, carregando algumas sacolas.

O silêncio já o estava incomodando profundamente. Resolveu quebrá-lo, como costumava fazer.

"Me diga Kagome, por quê demorou tanto!"

"Talvez por um certo idiota ter me mandado fazer compras no meio da noite e quase todos os supermercados estarem fechados."- Disse sarcástica.

"Muito obrigado pelo sarcasmo."

"Não há de que."

"Feh..."- O silêncio voltava a predominar entre ambos.-"Quer...Ajuda?"

"Para...?"

"Com as sacolas."

"Ah, não há necessidade. Não estão nem um pouco pesadas."

"Hm, tudo bem então..."

Chegaram à seu destino, adentrando na casa.

"Encontrou o que procurava, irmãozinho?"-Sesshoumaru encontrava-se sentado no sof�, vendo algum programa "interessante" na tv, ou simplesmente procurando um.

"Perdoe-me pela demora, Sesshoumaru-sama."-Disse Kagome, fazendo uma pequena reverência e seguindo em direção às escadas.

"Isso responde sua pergunta?"-Pergunta Inu-Yasha sarcástico.

"Pois é...Ao que me parece, sim."-Retrubuiu o inu-youkai, com o mesmo sarcasmo.

O local foi invadido pelo silêncio, durando alguns segundos e sendo quebrado pelos passos do hanyou, em direção às escadas.

"Inu-Yasha..."-Sesshoumaru adquiriu semblante sério, e sua voz soou com certa autoridade.

O hanyou voltou sua atenção ao irmão mais velho.

"Eu sei..."-Disse, com a face igualmente séria, e igual frieza na voz.

OoOoOoOo

Seguia lentamente em direção ao seu quarto. Sentia-se estranhamente feliz. Talvez, pelo simples fato de que Inu-Yasha havia se preocupado com ela.O hanyou, aos poucos, ocupava uma parte cada vez maior de sua mente...E coração. Ainda não entendia que tipo de sentimento seria aquele...Ou simplesmente, não queria admitir que entendia.

Uma sensação estranha.Vozes começaram a ecoar em sua mente, os sons estridentes e incompreensíveis começaram a deixá-la confusa, e uma forte dor de cabeça atingiu-lhe, seguida por tontura, na mesma intensidade.

OoOoOoOo

Um sorriso repleto de iniqüidade surgiu lentamente em sua face.Levantou-se vagarosa e despreocupadamente, e saiu do aposento onde se encontrava.O céu, até então, sem nuvens, acabou encoberto por estas.Nuvens negras, repletas de energia maligna.Chegara a hora.

OoOoOoOo

Inu-Yasha, após conversar com o irmão, subia as escadas a fim de voltar para seu quarto.Poucos instantes antes de abrir a porta deste, ouve sons estranhos, vindos do mesmo.Vagarosamente abre a porta, e se surpreende um pouco com o que vê.Apesar disso, mantém-se sério.

"O que faz aqui, Kagome?"-Pergunta, fitando a garota que olhava fixamente para Tetsusaiga, a espada que o hanyou havia herdado de seu pai, que encontrava-se sobre sua escrivaninha.

"É uma...Bela espada."-Foram as únicas palavras proferidas pela garota.

"Feh!É apenas uma espada velha e enferrujada.Esqueça-a e volte para seu quarto."-A garota não deu ouvidos.-"Ei, está me ouvindo!"

"...Se importaria se acaso eu...A testasse?"-Perguntou, num sussurro.

"O q...!"-Esquivou-se por um reflexo.Kagome havia brandido a espada e o teria cortado caso Inu-Yasha permanecesse parado.O hanyou, por sua vez, não compreendeu o que acontecia ali.

OoOoOoOo

O sorriso aumentava de tamanho, enquanto os olhos de coloração vermelho-sangue refletiam o brilho da lua cheia, encoberta por nuvens obscuras.

OoOoOoOo

_**Mate Inu-Yasha**_

Uma voz se destacava entre as outras tantas que continuavam ecoando em sua mente. "Mate Inu-Yasha", insistia em dizer.As vozes atormentavam-na, e deixaram-na fora do controle de seu próprio corpo.Era como se sua vitalidade, suas forças houvessem sido retiradas de si.

"Mate Inu-Yasha"

"Mate Inu-Yasha"

"Mate Inu-Yasha"

A voz insistia em tom imperativo.

"_Matar...Morte..._"-Pensou.Lembrou-se, repentinamente do incidente que ocorrera com sua família.Sentiu-se mais fraca ainda.Estava pronta a se render por completo.Não agüentava mais.

"Mate Inu-Yasha"

"Mate Inu-Yasha"

"Mate Inu-Yasha"

"Mate Inu-Yasha"

A voz continuava a ecoar em sua mente, latejava cada vez mais intensamente.

"_Não..._"

OoOoOoOo

Fitou os olhos da colegial.Nestes, não era possível notar brilho algum.

"Kagom...!"-O nome da garota, que se iniciara num murmúrio, acabou por tornar-se um gemido, num misto de surpresa e dor.Havia sido atingido no ombro direito.-"Maldição Kagome...Você...Está sendo controlada, não é...?"-Perguntou à si mesmo, visto que a garota parecia não estar ouvindo.

Surpreendeu-se, no entanto, ao fitar novamente os olhos da colegial.

OoOoOoOo

"_Não...Não...I-Inu-Yasha...!_"-Exclamou em pensamento, um tanto surpresa com o próprio ato.-"_Inu-Yasha...!_"-A realidade era cruel demais para ela.Sua família havia sido morta por Naraku, e agora, ela encontrava-se com o corpo agindo sob as ordens do mesmo, pronto para matar aquele que a tinha acolhido.

Por mais que tentasse, não tinha mais poder sobre o próprio corpo, apesar de continuar com sua consciência.

"_I...Inu-Yasha..._"-Sentiu um líquido quente rolar pela própria face, e fitou os olhos surpresos do hanyou perante si.

OoOoOoOo

Lágrima.Uma pequena lágrima rolou pela face direita da colegial.

"_Lágrimas...Kagome...Você...Ainda mantém sua consciência!_"-Concluiu sozinho, em pensamento.Num ato repentino, levantou-se e pulou, parando à centímetros de distância da garota e apertou-lhe o pulso direito, fazendo com que esta largasse, involuntariamente, a espada.Pegou-a imediatamente, e colocou-a novamente na bainha.

OoOoOoOo

"Tsc..."-O youkai de olhos vermelhos retornou ao aposento governado pela escuridão, e fitou sua subordinada com desprezo.-Deixou seu trabalho incompleto, Kanna.

"Me perdoe...Naraku-sama...Mas...A garota Kagome...É forte...Demais...Se eu tentasse..."Terminar"...O espelho..Se quebraria..."

"...Tudo bem.Ainda teremos outras chances...Enquanto a alma da garota permanecer aqui..."-Voltou a sorrir.

OoOoOoOo

"Inu...Yasha...?"

"Kagome...É você mesma?"

A garota moveu os dedos lentamente, fitando-os.Sorriu discretamente.Voltara a ter controle sobre si mesma.Voltou sua atenção para o ferimento que causara no hanyou.Num ato impensado, correu e abraçou-o.

"Me perdoe, Inu-Yasha!"-O rapaz corou com o ato.Retribuiu o abraço, afagando as mechas preto-azuladas ternamente.

"Está tudo bem...É muito bom que esteja de volta..."-Murmurou, em tom suave, a fim de acalmar a garota que tinha em seus braços.

OoOoOoOO

**Ahn...Nihao minna-san...o.o"**

**Tenho uma ligeira impressão...De que vou morrer hoje...o.O Não sei por quê...XD Bom, de qualquer forma...°prostrada no chão° gomen nasai!Mil perdões pela demora e pelo capítulo estar tão curto (e podre, só para variar um pouco... �� ")!". Mas, eu continuo sem inspiração ú.ù As idéias não fluem, sabem? Tanto é que eu estou fazendo esse capítulo de AV há... Alguns (muitosXD) meses...o.o" Bom, gomen nasai ;.;  
ps:****Baaahò.ó capítulo bestaaaÒ.Ó Odiei ele, falando sério u.ú" minha falta de capacidade às vezes me surpreendem...�� Bom, perdoem-me por isso também...u.u"**

**Domo arigatou à Carol Higurashi Li, Yukyno Hikari, CaHh Kinomoto, Akane Tendou, Teresinha, Nayome Isuy, Kagome Kinomoto, Kassie Matsuyama, Haruna, Alexandra, Marina, Mel, Mila-chan, Kgome-Chan, Lo Higurashi, JuHh-chan, LaDy KaHoRu, Brass-dono, Nika Himura, Sa-chan, Bruna, HiNa-GoL, HoLLy-182, Akane-chan, Hitomi-chan, Dark Otaku, Niana-chan, Mär�, RiN, RiNzInHa HiMe e Uchiha Sakura pelos comentáriosDD Juro que no próximo capítulo respondo à todos...É que tenho que ir, meu tempo já acabouXD**

**Domo arigatou pelo apoio, e espero que não me matem pela demoraP**

**Ah sim"E um arigatou muitíssimo especial à nee-chan Kagome Kinomoto, que me deu as idéias para esse cap e para a continuação da história(nee-chan, gomen ne...;.; Eu mudei algumas coisas, mas é porque não lembro como nee-chan tinha dito exatamente, e não lembro onde eu anotei��" gomeeenT.T)D**

**Acho que é só.**

**Big Kisu o/**

Ps: 700 ienes- aproximadamente R 21,00(num cálculo bem aproximadoXD)


	15. AVISO

AVISO:

Aham, pois é...Kishu Arashi resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e aparecer após um ano. E não, por enquanto, ainda não há capítulos novos de nenhuma fic minha. No entanto, acreditem se quiserem, eles estão em andamento.

Vim aqui apenas para um breve aviso:

Ainda não desisti de escrever, mas não estarei mais postando minhas fics aqui no Os capítulos novos serão postados no seguinte site:

**http/short.as/nanigoto**

Por isso, caso algum de vocês, por ventura, ainda não tenham se esquecido de mim e ainda quiserem acompanhar as fics, sintam-se à vontade para entrar neste site.  
Por enquanto, não tive tempo de arrumar os capítulos das fics que postei aqui, nesta nova página. Mas espero deixar tudo em ordem até o final de janeiro.

Para quem quiser, há o primeiro capítulo de uma fic nova já disponível no site.

Muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção, e me perdoem pelo sumiço, por favor x.x Agradeço muito à consideração de vocês, que, mesmo com esta fic-writer baka e desnaturada sumida, continuaram comentando até...Maio deste ano, se não me engano rss.

Bem, é isso. Desejo um ótimo natal e um ano novo repleto de realizações à todos vocês.

Espero ver vocês, estimados leitores, dando uma passadinha naquele site sorri.

Um abraço,

Kishu Arashi

Obs: BoA Kwon Fã, meu MSN está disponível no meu profile, se não me engano :))


	16. OUTRO AVISO

OUTRO AVISO /o/

Olá novamente o/

Nhan...Ao que parece minha idéia não foi muito aceita o.o

Bem... Não se pode agradar à todos, não é? x.x

Mas, vamos lá... Para aqueles que não conseguiram entrar no site... Entrem no meu profile, e cliquem no link de "homepage"...O site comeu algumas partes do endereço u.ú'

Àqueles que não entenderam o site... Ele se utiliza de mapeamento de imagens, para navegar, basta clicar nas letras que formam a palavra "LIVE".As fics estão na letra "V" se não me engano :P (O próximo layout vai ser mais simples, eu acho...XD')

Àqueles que não entenderam ou não gostaram da idéia do site, me perdoem o.o Mas não agüento mais essas restrições do elas acabam deixando as fics confusas... Há uma explicação mais detalhada lá no nanigoto...n.n'

E àqueles que disseram que era injusto e que ia demorar e tal...Me perdoem, eu sou mesmo injusta, má, e tudo o que há de negativo no mundo/o/ XP Ou seja, não presto, então...o.o Mas, bem...Estou fazendo o possível para deixar todos os capítulos das fics em dia lá, e novos capítulos já estão em andamento... Além do mas, já fiz vocês leitores esperarem por um ano...Peço para que, por favor, esperem só mais um pouco x.x''

Bem...Me perdoem por todo esse transtorno...É que meu ódio pelo está cada vez maior...

Obrigada pela atenção...

Sayuri(Kishu Arashi)

Ps: Estou postando outras fics além das de Inu-Yasha lá /o/ Provavelmente postarei um one-shot de Fruits Basket lá hoje :D


End file.
